Sweet sweet Memories
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: *SECUELA de 'Merry Xmas'* Hay momentos que cambian tu vida para siempre. Cambios que muestran que la vida no es solo Rosas y Ruiseñores. Y que, aunque lo desees, no siempre tienes Dulces recuerdos de ésta. *Y a m a t o x S o r a* /TERMINADO/
1. I: Prologo

**Hello everyone! Aqui estoy con una nueva historia. Una continuacion de mi fic "Merry x-mas!", o secuela, como quieran llamarlo. Este trata mas o menos de lo que ha sido la vida de todos desde aquella navidad, como han enfrentado la situacion en la que estaban y eso... Tambien van a haber capitulos con algo de _Lemon_, pero no creo que sean muy explicitos, pero eso depende de como quieren ustedes que sean.**

**Bien, solo les adelantare eso, o si no terminara deciendoles la historia completa. Y para los que no han leido "Merry X-mas!" aun, les recomiendo que lo lean o quedaran un poco perdidos mas adelante. Y gracias a los que leyron mi fic "More than just friends..."**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Akiyoshi Hongo_ y _Toei Animation. _Pero la historia en si, o sea el tema principal, si me pertenece.**

**Ahora, con el Fic...**

**

* * *

**

_**"Sweet sweet Memories: **__**Life is not just roses and nightingales."**_

_**(Dulces, Dulces Recuerdos: La vida no es solo rosas y ruiseñores.)**_

_**Por Ayumi**__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Prologo****.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La noche estaba fría, _muy_ fría. Hokkaido no era el mejor lugar del mundo en invierno. Por lo que no era el lugar ideal para hacer una gira en esta estación del año, y los integrantes del grupo 'The Teen-Age Wolves' no tenían muchas ganas de dar un concierto, no con _ese_ frió. Pero tenían que dar ese concierto, les gustara o no, ya que para eso estaban ahí, no para vacacionar. Sin embargo, lo que no se explicaban, era que, _como_ podía existir una persona con ideas tan absurdas como hacerlos tocar para un montón de niñas locas, en una noche tan fría… Aunque esas niñas locas les ayudaban con la fama que tenían, no tenían ganas de estar ahí. Y, lamentablemente, la realidad era que su representante _era_ una de esas personas, y la causa de que ellos estuvieran congelándose hasta los huesos en esos momentos. Pero como les habían dicho al llegar: "Todo era por el bien de la banda."

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación del hotel en esos momentos, jugando a las cartas, ya que el frió no les permitió salir en su casería de chicas, además, si lo pensaban bien, no estaban tan desesperados por una, después de todo, a ellos lo que les sobraba eran chicas. Y acababan de llegar, así que les quedaba tiempo para eso. Por lo que ahí estaban, refugiados por sus calidas mantas. O al menos así estaban tres de ellos. El trío volteó a ver a su compañero, quien se dirigía hacia su maleta.

"¿Qué sucede, Yamato?"- preguntó uno de los integrantes, Akira; un chico alto, delgado, con el cabello rizado y castaño, ojos negros.

Yamato tomó su maleta y comenzó a buscar algo. "Nada… Solo debo hacer una llamada…"- dijo. "Cierto…"- susurró para si y tomo su chaqueta, sacando su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos. "Aquí esta."

"¿Seguro? Porque últimamente… o al menos desde que llegamos hace unas horas, has estado algo… _distraído_…"- dijo otro chico muy parecido a Akira, solo que este no tenia el cabello rizado y sus ojos eran color verde. Su nombre era Sasuke, hermano mayor de Akira.

"Estoy bien."- dijo el rubio y se encamino hacia el balcón.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron. "¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó, el otro chico, Yoshi, no creyendo lo que veía. Yoshi era el más serio de los cuatro, era alto, atractivo, cabello negro, ojos color pardo.

"Al balcón. ¿Qué no ves?"- dijo Yamato naturalmente.

Sasuke se puso de pie. "¡Exacto!... Yamato ¿no has visto el frió que hace?... ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? No puedes salir al balcón… y menos con solo tu camisa."- dijo.

Yamato suspiró, dio media vuelta y fue a recoger su chaqueta, se la puso y camino hacia el balcón. "Supongo que ahora esta bien ¿o no? Es decir, tengo mi chaqueta, creo que no habrá problema con eso… Y no se preocupen, no he perdido la razón, estoy bien… Solo necesito hacer una llamada muy importante."

"Déjame adivinar, se trata de… Takenouchi."- dijo Yoshi. Y por el sonrojo de Yamato, no se equivocó. "Di en el blanco."

"Con permiso."- dijo Yamato y con eso salio al balcón.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Akira habló.

"Cuando tenga una novia, jamás haré algo así."- dijo. Los otros dos rieron ante eso. "¿Qué?"- preguntó.

"Eso lo dices ahora."- dijo Yoshi.

"Si. Tú solo espera, porque cuando te enamores, harás cosas que jamás en tu vida hubieras hecho, solo para complacer a tu chica."- dijo Sasuke.

Akira resopló y continuaron su juego de cartas.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato cerró el ventanal del balcón lentamente, riendo ante la conversación que escucho de sus amigos. Ellos no tenían remedio. Alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en lo que realmente le importaba, en hacer esa llamada. Marcó el número tan conocido para él y esperó el tono, deseando que esa persona contestara, ella, la dueña de su corazón. Y tras unos breves momentos, contestaron por el otro lado de la línea y, como deseó, fue ella la que contestó, pues sabía que la llamaría… Siempre lo hacia.

"_**¿Aló?"**_

Sonrió al escuchar su voz, como adoraba su voz, era como música para sus oídos. "Hola, Cielo."- dijo tiernamente, con una amplia sonrisa.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Odaiba.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora acababa de acostar a su bebé, quien ahora dormía placidamente en su cama, como un angelito… Igual a su padre. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el interruptor, apagando la luz, para luego encender la lamparita que tenia sobre el escritorio. Volvió a observar a su bebé y sonrió. Miro su reloj-despertador, indicaba las 21:58 hrs.… Ya casi era hora… Fue por un vaso de agua, para hacer tiempo y no estar tan ansiosa a lo que esperaba. Al entrar en su habitación, sucedió lo que esperaba, sonó el teléfono, justo a tiempo. A las 22ºº hrs.

'Siempre tan puntual… No cambia.' pensó, sonriendo. Se acerco al aparato y lo contestó. "¿Aló?"- dijo.

"_**Hola, Cielo."**_

Sonrió dulcemente al oírlo. Siempre tierno, como si temiera hacerle daño si no lo era, pero a ella le encantaba. Eso solo demostraba cuanto la amaba. Podía imaginarlo claramente con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que seguramente la tenía en esos momentos.

"Hola, Yamato…"- dijo suavemente.

Hubo silencio y Sora sonrió. Seguramente Yamato había arqueado una ceja en señal de confusión, al oírla tan… tan… ¿desanimada? Quizás pensaba en cual podría ser la razón, porque su llamada no lo era, eso Sora lo aseguraba. No, era otra cosa… o quizás persona.

"_**¿Qué ocurre, Cielo?... Te oyes… ehh… cansada."**_

El chico la conocía muy bien, había dado en el blanco, ya que, en efecto, estaba cansada, sumamente agotada. Ese día, por sobre todos los demás, había sido muy agotador, en especial para ella. Pero oírlo a él, valía la pena de esperar un rato más antes de irse a dormir.

"Bueno, si… estoy cansada…"

"_**¿Por qué?"**_

"Porque hoy ha sido un día agotador para mi, entre ayudarle a mamá con el negocio y cuidar a la niña… Quede muy cansada… En especial la niña, hoy como nunca estuvo muy inquieta, jugando de allá para acá…"- rió ligeramente. "A veces parece un terremotito."- escuchó a Yamato reír también.

"_**Bueno… es una bebe, déjala jugar… Pero en eso se parece a ti, mira que tú también eres bien inquieta."**_

"Era."- aclaró Sora, sonriendo. "Pero también tú, así que no te desligues del asunto… Además, te recuerdo que ella es tu vivo retrato, hasta tiene tu carácter…"

"_**Si, es cierto… Pero tiene ciertos rasgos y gestos que son únicamente tuyos… Como sea… ¿Y como están? Imagino que bien."**_

"Por supuesto, estamos muy bien… La niña ahora duerme tranquilamente, pero esta de maravilla… Y yo, como ya te lo dije, un poquito cansada, pero bien… ¿Y que hay de ti? Porque no me has dicho nada aun… ¿Cómo estas?"- lo escuchó suspirar.

"_**Muy bien… Aquí soportando las quejas de los chicos acerca del frió, que por cierto esta que mata, además de las constantes preguntas del por que nos dejamos arrastrar hasta aquí con este frió, que para su mala suerte no los deja salir de **_**casería**_**… Pero nada fuera de lo normal…"**_

"Pobre de mi niño…"- dijo Sora, riendo, para luego tornarse algo seria. "Y más te vale que no los acompañes en su _casería_… O si no…"- Yamato rió con ganas.

"_**No te preocupes, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo… y no lo haría tampoco…"**_

Sora iba a contestar a eso, pero lo escuchó estornudar, lo que hizo que riera. "Yamato… Bebé… No me digas que estas en el balcón."- dijo divertida.

"_**Ehhh… ¿Tal vez?"**_

Sora rió. "¿Quieres enfermar? Ve adentro… No quiero que llegues enfermo, mira que bien mañoso eres cuando lo estas…"

"_**Pero te encanta… Además si entro, los chicos comenzaran a molestar y ellos no tienen por que saber lo que hablamos…"**_

"Bueno, por mucho que me guste cuidarte cuando enfermas, prefiero evitarlo… Tú sabes por que… Y en cuanto a los chicos, podemos hablar mañana ¿te parece?... Así no tienes que preocuparte que escuchen nuestra conversación."

"_**Bueno. Entonces, te llamaré mañana como a esta misma hora. ¿Bien?"**_

"Bien… Buenas noches y que descanses."

"_**Buenas noches, descansa tú también… Y sueña conmigo, porque yo soñaré contigo."**_

Rió. "Muy bien."

Y colgó. Respiró profundamente y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Se puso su pijama y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a su hija. Sin duda esa noche tendría dulces sueños.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Hokkaido.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato apago su celular y se quedo observando el paisaje. Era increíble que cada vez que estaba con Sora, hablaba con ella, o se comunicaban por teléfono, a él se le llenaba el corazón con un sentimiento cálido, que se expandía a todo su cuerpo; y cuando eso no ocurría, sentía que le faltaba algo, como si tuviera un hueco en su corazón, sentía frío. Sabia que solo con ella lograba sentirse… completo.

'¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, que no puedo vivir sin ti?' pensó y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Y en esos momentos daría lo que fuera por estar con Sora… Los dos abrazados, en su cama, para pasar el frió… Pero no podía, tenía deberes, los cuales comenzarían en unas horas más. Suspiro resignado, dio media vuelta y entro en la habitación.

Sus amigos aun jugaban a las cartas, pero él decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, ya que mañana empezarían esas tres semanas de trabajo para él, tres semanas de conciertos, entrevistas y demás… Pero mañana se preocuparía de eso, ahora solo quería dormir y, como no tenia a Sora a su lado, soñar con ella.

Se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama. Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de dormirse completamente. En tres semanas era el cumpleaños de Sora, y que, coincidentemente, resultaba ser el día de San Valentín. Lo que le hizo recordar que aun no tenía un regalo, pero ya pensaría en eso, después de todo, tenia veinte y un días para pensar en algo. Finalmente se durmió.

Pero lo que Yamato no imaginaba era que esas semanas serian realmente atareadas y que además pasarían volando, sin darle tiempo para pensar en que regalarle a su novia.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Tres semanas después…**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Faltaban ya menos de dos días para San Valentín…

Esas semanas, en efecto, habían pasado mas rápido de lo que nadie hubiera imaginado. Habían sido las semanas mas atareadas, frustrantes y estresantes para los miembros de la banda. Pero lo que mas agradecían de esos días, era que, al fin, habían terminado con todo. Y como ya habían terminado la Preparatoria, podrían llegar a casa a descansar por unos días, antes de preocuparse con las cosas de ingreso a la Universidad… Fue una suerte, en especial para los chicos, terminar con dos días de anticipación, por lo que al día siguiente partirían a Tokio, a primera hora en la mañana, ya que al día subsiguiente era el, tan ansiado, día de los enamorados…

… Y Yamato estaba en grandes aprietos.

Ahí tirado en la cama, pensaba en que haría con el regalo de su novia. Aun no lo tenía. Y no se le ocurría nada para darle. No tenia ideas y el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Lo peor, y que mas se reprochaba, era que en un principio lo tenia muy presente, era una de sus prioridades. Pero con todo lo que tuvieron que hacer en esos días, lo fue postergando… hasta ahora, que ya era demasiado tarde.

A la mañana siguiente regresarían a Tokio y su mente estaba en blanco. Tuvo diez y nueve días para pensar en algo que regalarle, pero no lo hizo, se confió en que encontraría algo en alguna tienda… Gran error. Nada de lo que había visto le había gustado. Pero ya de nada servía reprocharse, en menos de dos días seria su cumpleaños y tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

'No puedo fallarle. Me prometí aquella Navidad… No, no le fallaré, debo pensar en algo…' pensó.

Sus amigos lo veían desde lejos, preocupados. Habían estado conversando desde que llegaron, pero Yamato parecía estar en otro mundo. En el camino hacia el hotel había estado extrañamente callado, cuando usualmente daba algún comentario. Y eso los preocupaba. Incluso cuando le preguntaban algo, lo que fuera, él no contestaba, no hacia nada, ni un solo gesto, solo se estaba ahí callado, mirando hacia el techo. Ni siquiera pareció afectarle el comentario obsceno que hizo Akira, cuando usualmente le hacen reír o enojar, dependiendo de lo que fuera.

"¿Crees que deberíamos sacarlo de su pequeño mundo?"- preguntó Sasuke, aun observando al rubio.

"No se… No es correcto molestarlo… Puede estar tratando de solucionar algo importante, o meditando… Además, sabemos que no le gusta que le interrumpamos sin tener una buena razón… Y no la tenemos."- dijo Yoshi.

"¡Por supuesto que la tenemos! Esta actuando extraño, no como suele ser… Y eso no me agrada, es muy tenebroso… ¡Iré a sacarlo de su pequeña burbuja!"- dijo Akira que, como siempre, no pensaba en las consecuencias. Por eso Yamato decía que en algunas ocasiones se parecía a Taichi.

Akira se acerco a Ishida y se paró junto a él. Lo miró unos momentos, esperando que el rubio notara su presencia, pero no lo hizo. Y eso frustró más al muchacho.

"Yamato, deja de actuar así, dinos que te sucede para poder ayudarte."- dijo, pero Yamato no pareció escucharlo.

Yoshi y Sasuke miraban atentamente por si Yamato mostraba alguna señal de que aun estaba con ellos.

"Yamato ¿me escuchas?"

Nada.

"¡Yamato, escúchame!"

Nada, de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Akira ya estaba muy molesto, si había algo que odiaba, de hecho que todas las personas odiaban, era ser ignorado… Y se sentía terriblemente ignorado.

"¡YAMATO!"- gritó en su oído, pero esta vez si obtuvo respuesta.

Ishida lo golpeó, bastante molesto. "¡No me grites!... ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?"- dijo, parándose frente a su amigo. "A veces eres peor que Taichi."

Akira se paró de golpe y lo abrazó. "¡Yamato, me alegra ver que aun estas con nosotros!"- dijo.

"¡Hey, suéltame!"- dijo Yamato, soltándose del abrazo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Yamato, hemos estado hablándote para saber que es lo que te pasa a _ti_… Pero no respondías, así que nos preocupamos."- dijo Yoshi. Sasuke asintió.

"Ohh… Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos… Estoy bien, solo algo agotado… Tengo un pequeño problema por solucionar, pero nada grave."- se disculpó el rubio. 'Pero será grave si no lo soluciono…' pensó, angustiado. "Por eso no respondía, en realidad que no los escuche."

"Muy bien, entonces… Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana debemos madrugar."

Y eso hicieron. Se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, aunque no todos lograron conciliar el sueño enseguida. Yamato tardó unos momentos poder conciliarlo, solo esperaba no meterse en líos si es que no conseguía algo para Sora.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Odaiba.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, mirando una fotografía, en donde salían Yamato, ella y su bebé. Era una reciente. Suspiró.

Yamato no la había llamado esa noche, seguramente no pudo por el cansancio, lo entendía. Pero estaba angustiada, y eso era por que su novio no le había dicho si regresaría a tiempo para su cumpleaños.

Ella quería que estuviera ahí, lo quería con ella; pero no podía forzarlo, ella sabía que Yamato estaba ocupado en Hokkaido. Pero no quería que él se perdiera su cumpleaños, no este… ni ningún otro. Sin embargo, como iban las cosas, lo más probable sería que Yamato no lograra estar ahí para ese día.

'No cambiaría, ni por el regalo mas maravilloso, el hecho de que logres llegar a tiempo a mi cumpleaños, Yamato… Además, para mi… tú eres el regalo mas maravilloso que jamás he tenido…' pensó y volteó a ver a su hija, sonriendo levemente. 'Tú y… nuestra hija.'

Volvió a suspirar y se levanto del escritorio. Camino hacia la ventana y cerro las cortinas. Y tras apagar la luz, se recostó junto a la niña y se durmió.

"Yamato…"- murmuró.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Hokkaido. A la mañana siguiente.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"… Haré todo lo posible…"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, esofue el prologo. Espero que les haya gustado, no se cuando subire el primer capitulo, pero creo que sera luego, no se. Eso depende de la disponibilidad que tenga en mis dias atareados, ya que ultimamente estoy muyocupada. Como sea...**

**Esperare sus reviews con ansias, y como siempre, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, reclamos... etc. **

**Ja ne!**


	2. II: Memories of a Sn Valentin 1 parte

**Oi! He vuelto con el capitulo uno de este fic. Me hubiera tardado menos, pero tuve unos inconvenientes con mi computador. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya actualice. Les recuerdo, para los que aun no se han dado cuenta, que este fic es la SECUELA de _Merry X-mas!. _De nuevo les recomiendo que lean _Merry X-mas! _de lo contrario, no entenderan nada de nada.**

**Bueno, solo era eso, mil graciar a todos los que dejaron sus reviews!**

**Ahora, vamos con el fic...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno****: Primera parte.**

"_**Memories of a **__**Valentine… And a very special Birthday."**_

_**(Recuerdos de un Valentín… Y un Cumpleaños muy especial.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Hokkaido. A la mañana siguiente.**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"… _Haré todo lo posible…"_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente y era obvio, al día siguiente era San Valentín y muchas, demasiadas, personas ahí en Hokkaido planeaban viajar a Tokio. Ya fuera para visitar a ese alguien espacial, o solo para vacacionar durante ese fin de semana. Pero, aun así, la cantidad de personas era impresionante.

Como era de costumbre, cuando la gente viaja, deben llegar dos horas antes de que salga su vuelo, solo por precaución, por algún inconveniente, como si se les olvidara algo, por ejemplo. Y eso fue lo que hizo Yamato y el resto de la banda, claro que ellos se aseguraron de no olvidar nada, para no tener que regresar al hotel y estar relajados.

Habían llegado hace poco más de media hora y habían estado discutiendo que podrían hacer durante el tiempo que tendría antes de que salga el vuelo. Y para esos momentos decidieron que, ya que no desayunaron por culpa de su representante, lo mejor seria hacerlo.

"Bien, entonces, esta decidido. ¡A la cafetería!"- dijo Sasuke.

Todos se pusieron de pies e, inmediatamente, voltearon a ver a Yamato, quien aun estaba sentado, mirando a la nada. Los chicos giraron los ojos.

"¿Qué esperas, Ishida?... ¿Una invitación?"- preguntó Akira.

Yamato salió de su trance y miró a sus amigos completamente confundido. "¿Uh?"- dijo.

"¡Oh, vamos, Yamato! Ya deja de soñar y vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre."- dijo Yoshi. "Además, es seguro que a tus _mujeres_ les encantará tenerte en casa antes de lo que esperaban."

Este último comentario hizo sonrojar a Yamato, lo que provocó que el resto riera. Y era cierto, ahora él tenía dos mujeres. Hace dos años que se había integrado una chica muy especial a su vida y seis meses después, se integró otra más. Ellas significaban todo para Yamato, eran su vida, su motivo de existir y cumplir todas sus metas, sin importar las dificultades.

'Sora… Haruko… Pronto llegaré a casa.' pensó.

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a sus amigos hacia la cafetería.

"Ishida ¿le dijiste a Takenouchi que llegaríamos hoy?"- preguntó Akira de repente.

Yamato lo miró con una media sonrisa. "No, quiero que sea una sorpresa…"- respondió. 'Ademas, mañana es su cumpleaños y así tendré tiempo de buscar el regalo adecuado para ella… y de paso, comprarle algo a mi niña.' pensó.

Entraron a la cafetería, sentándose en la mesa más cercana. Llamaron a la camarera. Y mientras la chica se acercaba, Akira, Sasuke y Yoshi, ya se la estaban comiendo con los ojos. Yamato no pareció notar a la chica. Al llegar a la mesa la chica se percató de quienes se trataban, pero mantuvo su compostura.

"¿Qué se van a servir?"- preguntó la chica coquetamente, mirando mas a Yamato que al resto.

Los chicos pidieron su orden, siendo lo más seductores posible. Y no era para menos, la chica era muy bonita, alta, delgada, muy bien proporcionada, su cabello largo y castaño, con sus ojos color limón y sus labios carnosos. Ciertamente era muy deseable.

La muchacha tomó la orden de todos y se volteó a ver a Yamato, quien era el único que faltaba por ordenar, y miraba el menú pensando en que pedir. La chica, al ver que Ishida no parecía afectado como el resto, decidió hablar. Y con su voz sensual, habló.

"¿En que puedo _servirle_… Joven Ishida?"- dijo enfatizando la palabra 'servirle', para que tomara un doble sentido y sorprendiendo al cuarteto.

'Genial… Una fan… Supo disimular bien, al menos hace bien su trabajo…' pensó Yamato, sarcásticamente.

"Ehh… Quiero un café, un jugo de naranja y… unas tostadas."- dijo fríamente.

La chica mientras tanto coqueteaba con él. "Muy bien, enseguida regreso."- dijo dándole una sonrisa seductora y se alejó meneando sus caderas sensualmente. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por el resto de la población masculina del lugar.

Pero Yamato la ignoró, realmente hastiado.

"Wow, ella es sexy…muy sexy."- dijo Yoshi, cuando la camarera estuvo fuera de su alcance.

"Si… Pero no es justo. Ella solo se interesó en Yamato, como todas las otras… ¿Qué acaso yo no soy parte de la banda?... Además a Yamato ni le importa. ¡Déjate una!"- protestó Akira.

"Es cierto, Yamato. ¿Por qué no la tomaste en cuenta?... Digo, que daño puede hacer si lo haces…"- dijo Sasuke.

'Porque seria como engañar a Sora…' pensó el rubio. "¿Realmente quieres que conteste a tu pregunta?"- dijo de un forma amenazadora.

Los chicos tragaron duro. Sasuke agitó su cabeza negativamente. Era cierto que ellos respetaban a Yamato muchísimo, pero en ciertas ocasiones llegaban a temerle, ya que sabían como era cuando realmente se enfadaba. Además de que, a pesar de todos estar en la edad de diez y ocho años, Yamato era, en cierta forma, mas fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente.

La camarera volvió con las órdenes y, a medida que iba sirviéndolas, coqueteaba descaradamente con el rubio, cosa que no le gustó mucho a este, por lo que decidió contestarle si es que le decía algo más.

Y lo dijo.

"Aquí tiene su pedido Joven Ishida, espero que lo disfrute…"- dijo con una sensual sonrisa. "Y… si por casualidad faltara algo o necesitara algo… o _deseara_ algo, por favor avíseme… Que para eso estoy…"- agregó inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. "Únicamente para servirle… a usted."- finalizó. Se levantó sin quitar su sonrisa.

Yamato volteó a verla con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Si, hey, disculpa, pero… tengo novia y la _amo_... No me interesas, así que deja de perder tu tiempo."- dijo.

La chica amplió su sonrisa y nadie supo por que, ya que, evidentemente, Yamato la había mandado a volar… y bien lejos.

"Bueno, tu novia no esta aquí, así que… Ella no tiene por que saberlo ¿verdad?"- dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Obviamente había pasado por alto el último comentario del rubio.

'Muy bien, fue suficiente.' pensó Yamato, completamente enfurecido, aunque, claro, no lo demostró. Solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

Sus amigos, sin embargo, si notaron su enfado. Pero eso era posible, por que ellos lo conocían muy bien. Y ya sentían lastima por la chica, ella no sabia el gran error que acababa de cometer.

De repente, Yamato sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa que indican que todo esta bien o que esta feliz o contento, no… era su típica sonrisa que indicaba que estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia… Si es que no la había perdido aun.

"Mira, _dulzura_… ¿Qué parte de _No me interesas _no entendiste?... ¿O es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro, si es que tienes uno, cosa que dudo, no es capas de procesar una frase tan simple?... ¿Qué tengo que explicare a lo que me refería?"- dijo Yamato, totalmente irritado, manteniendo la calma perfectamente.

La chica por unos segundos pensó que el rubio bromeaba, pero había algo en su voz que le hizo pensar dos veces antes de hablar. Los chicos solo miraban la escena en silencio, ya que Yamato jamás había llegado a esos extremos, pero claro, esa chica había cruzado el límite. Yoshi y Sasuke estaban muy preocupados de que Ishida pudiera hacer algo que luego lamentaría, si es que la muchacha seguía insistiendo… Y Akira… él esteba mirando esa discusión algo divertido, ya que nunca una chica había ido tan lejos para que Yamato la tomara en cuenta, y eso le causaba gracia. ¿Cómo podían estar _tan_ desesperadas por estar con su rubio amigo?

"Ahora ¿quieres que te explique?"- preguntó Yamato.

Ante eso la chica cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una de enfado, se sentía terriblemente humillada, nunca antes un chico la había rechazado. ¡Si hasta el resto de la banda la miraban con deseo!... ¿Qué tenia el rubio que lo hacia tan diferente al resto de los hombres y tan deseable? Porque ella lo admitía, había ido demasiado lejos para llamar su atención… y no sabia por que. Pero decidió dejar el tema por terminado.

"No hace falta, _lindo_, lo entendí perfectamente… Ahora, si me disculpan, debo continuar con mi trabajo."- dijo la chica, claramente molesta. Y sin más, se alejó de la mesa.

"Ouch… Hey, Yamato… ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu nueva familia?"- preguntó Yoshi, disminuyendo la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, logrando exitosamente que Yamato olvidara su enojo.

Ishida sonrió. Mostró una sonrisa que no mostraba a menudo, solo cuando estaba con su nueva familia, cuando pensaba o hablaba de esta.

"Excelente, no podría estar mejor… Aunque al comienzo no todo fue como esperábamos, llegué a pensar que no lo lograríamos, ya que mi padre y el de Sora no cooperaban mucho… y no nos hacían la vida fácil… Solo contábamos con nuestros amigos y nuestras madres…"- hizo una pausa para reír ligeramente. "Pero en cuanto nació mi niña, todo cambió… mi padre y el de Sora eran los mas entusiasmados… Incluso mis padres se llevan mejor desde entonces."- dijo felizmente.

"¿Y que hay con tu relación con Takenouchi?"- preguntó Akira.

Sasuke suspiró. Su hermano no cambiaria, siempre hablando de mas. Ahora comenzaba a tomarle la palabra a Yamato de que Akira se parecía a Taichi en su forma de ser. Con la única excepción de que a su hermanito le gustaba Sora, a Taichi ya no. Pero él lo admitía, la pelirroja era atractiva, pero también era la novia de Yamato. Y Sasuke no sabía si el rubio había notado esa atracción de Akira hacia Sora, o lo sabia y lo dejaba pasar… Aunque si lo pensaba bien, a Akira le gustaba todo lo que usara falda y tuviera un buen par de piernas.

Yamato sonrió. Estaba claro que a Akira le gustaba Sora, él siempre lo supo, desde antes de volver con ella, pero no lo había mencionado nunca y prefería actuar como si no supiera, ya que él estaba conciente de que su amigo no intentaría hacer nada… de lo contrario le partiría la cara.

"¿Y bien?"- insistió el muchacho.

"Bueno… Tiene sus altos y bajos, pero no podría ser mejor… En todo sentido."- dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa, luego comenzó a reír al ver a sus amigos.

La reacción de los chicos fue la esperada. Yoshi casi se atraganta con su desayuno, tosiendo ligeramente. Sasuke casi cae de su lugar, derramando parte de su jugo y Akira… bueno Akira escupió todo su jugo.

"¡Ah, maldición, Akira, no seas asqueroso!"- dijo Yamato con una mueca de asco.

"Pero… pero…"- dijo Yoshi, no pudiendo articular ni otra palabra.

"¿Cómo…?"- musitó Sasuke, en el mismo estado de Yoshi.

Sin embargo, fue Akira quien logró formular la pregunta.

"¿Qui… quieres de… decir que…?... ¿Quieres decir que llevan una relación ACTIVA?"- preguntó exaltado.

"Hey, baja la voz… y no hablare sobre mi vida sexual con ustedes… No me tomen a mal, pero no les incumbe."- dijo Yamato, seriamente.

"Por supuesto."- dijeron al unísono.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Luego de unos minutos Akira, Yoshi y Sasuke, conversaban sobre cosas triviales, y sin mayor importancia. Ya habían olvidado la pequeña conversación.

Sin embargo, Yamato no era el caso. Algo de esa conversación lo había dejado pensando detenidamente sobre su vida sexual. La cual no era mala, no, de hecho era bastante buena para las circunstancias en la que se encontraban. Porque era cierto que con un bebé, las cosas entre ellos si cambiaron, pero para bien. Además, si no fuera por su hija, ellos no estarían juntos, de nuevo.

'No cambiaria por nada lo que sucedió aquella noche que nos encontramos en el Antro…' pensó el rubio. 'Aunque podríamos intimar mas a menudo… Pero así esta bien, ya que si saco cuentas, solo han sido… Una vez durante su embarazo, y me aseguré que eso no afectara a mi niña y no lo hizo… Cuatro veces desde el nacimiento de la niña hasta que cumplió el año… Y… cinco en estos últimos ocho meses… Nop, no es malo… Pero aun así podría ser más a menudo…' pensó, soltando una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. 'Escúchenme, hablando de sexo como si fuera una necesidad, como si fuera una droga… Aunque, si lo pienso bien, no me alejo mucho de la realidad… Ella es… Sora se ha vuelto como una droga para mí… Como una dulce droga…'

"¿En que piensas, Yamato?"- preguntó Yoshi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ehh… en Haruko y en lo linda que es."- respondió con una sonrisa.

"Nadie discute eso, Yamato. La pequeña Haruko es una niña adorable."- dijo Sasuke.

Los chicos siguieron su conversación previa a esa interrupción, sin percatarse que Yamato, una vez más, se había desconectado completamente del mundo. Lo único que abarcaba la mente del rubio en esos momentos eran sus recuerdos, uno precisamente, el primer San Valentín que pasó junto a Sora, desde su reconciliación, de eso ya hace dos años aproximadamente…

**.~~~~~~.**

**.~~~.**

**.~.**

Un muchacho corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del Boulevard de Odaiba, se le veía algo desesperado, ocultaba su cabello rubio bajo una gorra y su rostro tras unos lentes de sol. El Boulevard estaba muy congestionado, había mucha gente, pero era de esperarse, ese día era San Valentín. Por lo que aquel chico decidió esconder su identidad bajo un pequeño disfraz, y parecía dar resultado, ya que ninguna de las chicas con las que se había topado, lo habían reconocido, aunque si se le quedaban miraban como diciendo: "Yo te he visto en alguna parte." Pero no decían nada.

"Lo que tienes que hacer para salir a la calle, Yamato… Y mas aun si estas con prisa."- se dijo a si mismo.

Pero Yamato tenía razón. Ese era el precio que tenia que pagar por haber conseguido la, tan deseada, fama.

Sacudió su cabeza. Ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, no, tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. ¿Por ejemplo? La razón por la cual en esos momentos corría desesperadamente, mirando a todos lados, en busca de algo… Algo que resultaba ser el regalo de su novia, Sora; ellos habían vuelto a estar juntos hace ya como dos meses, en aquella Navidad… Pero el regalo que buscaba ahora no era uno del día de los enamorados, era de cumpleaños.

'¿Por qué no nació para otra fecha?... Ahh… ¿Pero que cosas digo? No es su culpa, es mi culpa por no haber comprado el dichoso regalo cuando pude… ¡Pero no! Tenia que postergarlo.'

Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. ¡Vaya que tenia líos! No solo no encontraba un regalo para Sora, sino que también estaba bastante retrasado para la pequeña celebración que le harían en su casa.

"¡Maldición!"- masculló. '¿Por qué no puedo encontrar el regalo adecuado?' pensó. "¡Ahh, que desesperante!"- gritó, deteniéndose un momento.

La gente que había a su alrededor lo miró extrañada, como si estuviera loco. Yamato sintió como la vergüenza lo invadía lentamente. No queriendo más escenas, continuó su carrera y se alejó del lugar. La gente lo siguió con la mirada, pero luego continuaron con sus asuntos. Solo una muchacha se quedó mirando a Yamato mientras se alejaba, como reconociéndolo.

"Yo lo conozco, estoy segura de que lo he visto en alguna parte… ¿Pero donde?"- susurró para si. Lo vio girar al final del pasillo, donde había un cartel que anunciaba el próximo concierto de la banda mas famosa entre las jovencitas, _The Teen-Age Wolves._ Fue entonces cuando la realización la golpeó, abriéndole los ojos. "¡No puede ser!"- exclamó y salio corriendo en la misma dirección de Yamato.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mientras tanto, Yamato ya se estaba frustrando más de lo que estaba. De todo lo que había visto, nada le había gustado. Finalmente, entre tienda y tienda, Yamato encontró algo que llamó mucho su atención. Se saco los lentes.

En una tienda bastante humilde, un objeto no muy extravagante, pero lindo: Un medallón de plata, de entre tres o cuatro centímetros de diámetro, tenia unas tórtolas grabadas en el frente; no era la gran cosa, pero era lindo, mas que perfecto para Yamato, que luego de mirarlo detenidamente, se percató que era de esos medallones en los que se puede poner fotografías dentro de este.

'Pero ya le obsequié un pendiente para la Navidad pasada… Aunque…'

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entro en la tienda. Vio que estaba vacía, lo cual era raro. Se acercó al mostrador, mirando a los alrededores. No había rastro de que alguien estuviera en ese lugar, además de él. Sin embargo, el dueño del local si estaba ahí, solo que Yamato no lo notó.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle, Joven?"- dijo el anciano, parándose detrás de Yamato, sorprendiéndolo mucho.

"¡AHH!"- gritó Yamato del susto, pero luego tuvo una sensación de Deja vú. 'No tengo tiempo para eso.' pensó. "Disculpe, señor. Quiero el medallón que esta en vitrina."- dijo.

El anciano sonrió y caminó hacia el mostrador, parándose detrás de este, frente a Yamato. Sacó una cajita envuelta en un lindo papel de regalo y se la entregó a Ishida. "Aquí tiene."- dijo.

Yamato lo miró extrañado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. "Ehh… ehh…"

"Son veinte y cinco mil yenes."- dijo el anciano.

"Ahh, si… Aquí tiene."- dijo el rubio, sacando el dinero y se lo entregó al anciano.

El viejito recibió el dinero y le sonrió. "Espero que llegue a tiempo."

Yamato lo miró confundido. "Si… gracias."- y salió del local.

Antes de alejarse de ahí, Yamato recordó algo y empezó a entender esa sensación de Deja vú que tuvo. Se volteó y miro el local de nuevo, sorprendiéndose en el acto. Ese local era el mismo al que había entrado hacia ya como dos meses. Y ese anciano era el mismo que le vendió el otro medallón, que le obsequió a Sora, para la Navidad pasada.

Se quitó la gorra y rió ligeramente ante la ironía del asunto, el se había prometido no volver a esa tienda, ya que le daba escalofríos y ahí estaba. Lo que eran las cosas del destino. Y las vueltas de la vida.

'Aun pienso que ese anciano sabe demasiado…'

Y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, comenzó a correr al estacionamiento en busca de su motocicleta. Pero esta vez su destino era la Floristería de la Sra. Takenouchi.

'Solo faltan las rosas…'

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La chica vio a Yamato entrar en la tienda. Por lo que decidió esperar a que saliera para confirmar sus dudas. Ya que si era quien creía que era, fue una verdadera suerte que lo encontrara ahí… solo. Pero no estaba segura, podría haberse equivocado. Escuchó un grito, pero no se movió de su escondite. Después de unos momentos lo vio salir. Iba a acercarse y preguntarle su nombre, pero Yamato se quitó la gorra, revelando sus rubios cabellos.

La chica emitió un sonido de sorpresa. "Lo sabia, es Ishida Yamato… ¿Pero que hace aquí, sin Takenouchi…?"- susurró. Lo vio alejarse nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo siguió. Sonrió maliciosamente y se alejó en la dirección contraria. "Debo hacer una llamada…"- dijo y echó a correr.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato llegó al estacionamiento, subiendo rápidamente a su motocicleta. La hizo andar y, a toda velocidad, se fue en dirección a la floristería.

Seguramente a esa hora estaría la chica nueva que había estado reemplazando a Sora, hace ya un tiempo. La chica era muy linda y agradable, tenía unos catorce o quince años, deducía Yamato, de estatura normal, ojos color violeta y cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado. Su nombre era Kurumi. Ella le simpatizaba, era muy amigable, aunque algo tímida. Y él se alegro mucho por ella cuando la Sra. Takenouchi le dijo que cuando Sora volviera, podía seguir trabajando.

"_Extraño color de ojos, pero muy lindos."_- le había dicho Yamato a la chica en una ocasión, haciéndola sonrojar.

No tardó en llegar a su destino. Aparcó su moto y entró corriendo al lugar. Estaba vació, no había nadie y Kurumi estaba leyendo una revista hasta que Yamato entró de golpe, sorprendiéndola mucho.

"Joven, Yamato…"- susurró suavemente.

"¡Kurumi, por favor, pásame el arreglo floral!... ¡Que… dejé… aquí… en… la… mañana…! Tráeme… esas… rosas…"- dijo el rubio, respirando agitadamente, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

Kurumi sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Por supuesto, joven Yamato. Enseguida regreso."- dijo y fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Ella estaba secretamente enamorada de Yamato, pero no podía declararse, debido a que sabia que obtendría una negativa y porque era demasiado tímida.

Yamato la observó marcharse, suspirando con resignación. Ahora le daba toda la razón a Sora.

"_Tú le gustas."_- le había dicho con mucha calma la pelirroja hace ya un tiempo. Pero él solo rió, negándolo.

Pero con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que su novia tenía razón. Y eso no le gustaba, no el hecho que Sora tuviera razón, sino el hecho de que cada vez más y más chicas se interesaban en él. A pesar de tener novia.

"_Bueno, no es tu culpa el ser tan atractivo y encantador. Además, no las culpo, tienen razón en fijarse en ti y no me molesta en absoluto… Claro, siempre y cuando sea yo la única para ti."_- le había dicho Sora cuando este le había preguntado si es que acaso le molestaba el hecho de que todas las chica se fijaran en él.

'Tengo la novia mas comprensiva y hermosa de todas.' pensó.

Además, volviendo a Kurumi, él no era tonto y mucho menos ciego. Todas esas miradas furtivas, los constantes sonrojos. Yamato estaba seguro que la chica se había enamorado de él. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, nada, solo seguir amando a Sora más y más, con cada día que pasaba. Por lo que solo podía ser un amigo para ella.

'Pero ya encontrará a alguien que la quiera mucho.'

Kurumi regresó con un hermoso arreglo floral. "Aquí tiene, joven Yamato."- dijo aun levemente sonrojada.

Yamato tomó el arreglo y luego le sonrió. Salio corriendo hacia su motocicleta. "¡Gracias y la próxima vez solo dime Yamato!"- gritó desde el exterior.

Kurumi suspiró en forma soñadora. Ella sabia que Yamato jamás la vería como ella deseaba. Pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de todas esas tardes que pasó a solas con él, mientras le enseñaba a hacer ese arreglo que se llevó. Tardes que atesoraría en su corazón.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La chica que había identificado a Yamato en el Boulevard, corría hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana, la cual era la que estaba a unas tres calles de aquel centro comercial. Corría a toda velocidad, tenia que hacer esa llamada, una muy importante… De esa llamada dependía el éxito de su misión, de cumplir su objetivo.

Finalmente llegó a la cabina. Se metió rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez se calmó un poco, introdujo una moneda a la maquina y marco un numero. Espero hasta que contestaran s llamada. Segundos después, contestaron.

"_**¿Aló?"**_

La chica sonrió aliviada. "¡Jefa!"- exclamó.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato iba a toda velocidad a casa de su adorada Sora, afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico. El rubio iba más que desesperado, ya tenia más de una hora de retraso.

'Espero que el arreglo no se estropee… Me costo muchas tarde de sacrificios y practicas para poder hacerlo, así como también muchas humillaciones… También discusiones y malentendidos con Sora… Ayer, por ejemplo, estaba furiosa… Y ahora debe estar hecha una ira… ¡Oh Dios, estoy en serios problemas!' pensó. "Espero que no se altere, por su bien y el del bebé…"- susurró.

Alrededor de cinco minutos llegó a la casa de los Takenouchi, aparcó motocicleta frente a la casa, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, Yamato lo sintió. La fiesta ya había comenzado, podía escuchar la música que provenía del interior de la casa. Miró la residencia un momento, luego se bajó de su moto y se quedó parado ahí.

'Algo no esta bien… Tengo un mal presentimiento.'

"Me alegra que ya hayas llegado, Yamato."- dijo una voz a su derecha, claramente femenina.

Yamato se volteó, encontrándose con la Sra. Takenouchi, sonriéndole y cargando unas bolsas.

"Hola, Sra. Takenouchi… ¿Qué hay con…?"- dijo apuntando las bolsas.

"Faltaba algunas cosas, así que salí a comprarla y también para aprovechar de hacer algo de tiempo ante de que llegaras para poder comenzar."- dijo la mujer.

"Oh… Ehh… Yo… lamento el retraso, pero… no podía encontrar el regalo adecuado para Sora, así que…"- comenzó Yamato a excusarse.

La Sra. Takenouchi rió ligeramente. "Esta bien, Yamato, no te preocupes… Ahora entremos, que todos están esperando."- dijo.

"Muy bien."

Yamato le ayudó con las bolsas y luego entraron a la casa.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**_Ahi estaba el primer capitulo... la primera parte tambien. Jeje... Bueno, no se cuando actualice, tratare dehacerlo antes de irme a la playa, porque me ire por una semana... vacaciones!... Ya, no los jodo mas._**

**_Por fis! Dejen sus reviews!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	3. III: Memories of a Sn Valentin 2 parte

**Oi! Bueno aqui les traigo la segunda parte del primer capitulo, este capituloes la continuacion del flash back del capitulo anterior. Para que no se confundan. Ya que, como dice el titulo del fic, se trata de los recuerdos, pero abra otras cosas, que no les dire o sino seria contar el fic, jeje. Pero basicamente sera eso... ehmm... Como el primer capitulo me estaba quedando MUY largo, demasiado, lo tuve que dividir en partes, que son tres o cuatro, no se. Bueno no los lateo mas, de todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que en una hora me ire a la playa! Pero volvere en... una semana, y con la tercera parte del primer capitulo.**

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews!**

**Ahora con el fic...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno****: Segunda parte.**

"_**Memories of a Valentine… **__**And a very special Birthday."**_

_**(Recuerdos de un Valentín… Y un Cumpleaños muy especial.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Yamato le ayudó con las bolsas y luego entraron a la casa._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Residencia Takenouchi. Treinta minutos antes.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El ambiente no era el más adecuado para una fiesta de cumpleaños… Estaba muy… muy apagado. Pero solo los jóvenes lo habían notado, porque los adultos estaban en su mundo, conversando animadamente.

Sora, quien resultaba ser la festejada, no estaba muy animada, de hecho estaba extrañamente callada. Y si bien el embarazo le había hecho cambiar un poco, su silencio era fuera de lo común.

Ahí estaba ella, parada junto a la ventana de la sala, viendo nada en especial, solo sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales no lograba comprender… Y es que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Ese día era su cumpleaños, eso lo entendía, y todos estaban ahí: Su familia, mas que nada sus padres, ya que el resto un no sabia de su situación; sus amigos, menos Jyou Kido, que tenia que estudiar para un examen; y solo los padres de algunos de sus amigos: Los señores Yagami, los señores Tachikawa y la señora Takaishi; los padres de Daisuke, de Ken, de Miyako, de Koushirou y la madre de Iori, tenia trabajo que hacer.

Para esos momentos, ya todos los elegidos sabían del embarazo de Sora, todos lo que no estuvieron para las Navidades pasadas; y lo tomaron bastante bien, con mucho entusiasmo, en especial Miyako. Ella junto con Mimi, Hikari y Takeru, son los más emocionados.

Todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí, todos… con excepción de él.

"Yamato…"- dijo en un susurró casi inaudible.

Suspiró angustiada. Yamato aun no había llegado. La persona que mas deseaba que estuviera ahí, no había llegado. ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo? No quería ni pensarlo… ¿Pero por que más se retrasaría?

'¿Dónde estará? Dijo que seria puntual, que estaría aquí hace más de media hora, a más tardar… Desde el lugar en donde ensayan hasta aquí, en su motocicleta, no es mucho, no mas de unos veinte minutos… ¿Qué habrá pasado?... Espero que este bien.' pensó, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sus amigos no pasaron por alto ese suspiro esta vez, la habían notado extraña desde que llegaron, pero no habían dicho nada aun. Y no se atrevían a decirlo. No hasta que Miyako habló.

"Muchachos, debemos hacer algo… Sora esta muy… angustiada."- dijo, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz, para que los adultos no lo notaran.

"Si, es cierto. Y eso no le hará bien al bebé."- dijo Ken, estando de acuerdo con Miyako.

La chica del cabello violeta se sonrojo, detalle que no paso desapercibido en el grupo, al menos no por todos.

"¿Pero como le puede afecta eso al bebé?"- preguntó Daisuke.

"Veras Daisuke… Todo lo que siente una mujer embarazada, lo siente su bebé también… Si la mujer llora, el bebé también… Al menos eso es lo que los especialistas dicen."- respondió Hikari.

"Y ellos saben lo que dicen."- dijo Takeru.

"Es por eso que a las mueres embarazadas se les trata con mayor cuidado, ya que cualquier cosa por la que ellas pasen le afecta directamente al bebé."- agregó Iori.

"Ahh…"- musitó Daisuke, entendiendo.

"¿Y que podemos hacer?"- preguntó Mimi.

"Esa es una buena pregunta, Mimi… Y me atrevo a decir que nadie sabe la respuesta."- dijo Koushirou.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Bueno…"- comenzó Taichi. "No sabemos la solución, pero sabemos el problema."

Todos se miraron entre si y suspiraron. "Yamato."- dijeron.

"Precisamente, su ausencia."- dijo Izumi.

Todos asintieron.

"Takeru."- dijo Taichi, de repente, mirando al rubio menor de reojo.

Takaishi tragó duro. "¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde esta tu hermano?"- preguntó Mimi.

"¿Mi hermano?"- dijo. 'Oh-oh…'

Miyako lo miró fijamente. "¡Tu sabes algo!"- exclamó.

'¡Atrapado!' pensó el rubio.

"Takeru, si sabes algo, será mejor que lo digas."- dijo Hikari tratando de evitar una discusión… o que Takeru salga con algún daño.

"Pe-pe-pero… ¡Yo no se nada, lo juro!"- dijo desesperado.

Taichi, Mimi y Miyako lo arrinconaron contra la pared. "¡Habla!"- dijeron.

Hikari suspiró, mientras los otros veían la escena con algo de gracia y pena por Takeru. Koushirou solo rió ligeramente un momento. Pero Daisuke, no paraba de reír.

"Daisuke…"- dijo Koushirou.

"No seas así."- dijo Hikari.

Sin embargo Motomiya no podía dejar de reír.

"Pobre Takeru…"- dijo Ken.

Iori asintió. "Siento pena por él."

Takeru, por su parte, al no ver ni una escapatoria, decidió jugarse su última carta. Solo esperaba poder hacer razonar a esos tres.

"¡En lugar de estar aquí, discutiendo, deberíamos tratar de subirle el animo a Sora!"- dijo.

Y, milagrosamente, eso detuvo a Taichi y a las chicas. Se miraron unos momentos y luego voltearon hacia Takeru. Este solo sonrió nervioso. El rubio tenía razón, en lugar de estar discutiendo, podrían estar tratando de animar a Sora y hacer que, aunque fuera por unos minutos, se olvidara del hecho de que Yamato aun no llegaba. Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado, y la solución siempre estuvo ahí, frente a sus narices.

"Como no se nos ocurrió antes…"- dijo Mimi.

Takeru suspiró aliviado.

"Buena jugada."- susurró Hikari en su oído.

Encendieron el radio. Taichi y Mimi eran los que estaban más preocupados por Sora. Ellos sabían algo sobre Yamato, que Sora no; pero como Yamato les había hecho prometer que no dijeran nada a nadie, no podían decírselo. Por lo que se ofrecieron a animar a Sora.

"Taichi…"- susurró Mimi.

El moreno la miró un momento, viendo su preocupación, asintió. "Lo se."- dijo. "Chicos, nosotros animaremos a Sora."- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el resto.

Los otros elegidos asintieron, sin protestar, de hecho contentos. Ya todos sabían sobre su pequeño romance, porque Hikari les había contado y porque se notaba.

Ellos comenzaron a salir juntos desde Año Nuevo, ya tenían mas de un mes saliendo y se les veía felices. Habían decidido tomar las cosas con calma, por eso solo tenían una que otra cita, pero no querían formalizar nada por el momento. Ya que aun estaba superando el incidente de Yamato y Sora, sin embargo, eso no impedía que los sentimientos entre ellos fueran creciendo lentamente.

Taichi y Mimi, se acercaron lentamente a su amiga.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La habitación estaba a oscuras. No se sentía de ánimos como para ver la luz del sol, o lo que quedaba, porque ya estaba anocheciendo. Sus padres no estaban en casa y ella se encontraba sola… sola. Frunció el ceño. Nunca le gustó estar sola, pero por su forma de ser, no tenia muchos amigos, al menos no verdaderos amigos. Ya que sus actuales _amigas, _estaban con ella por conveniencia.

"_No puedes venir conmigo. Sabes muy bien que no eres bienvenida en esa casa… No después de lo que tú y tus locas amigas hicieron, hace más de dos años… Ni siquiera se como puedes pedir algo así."_- recordó lo que su hermano le dijo antes de salir y enfureció.

"¡Maldito mocoso!"- masculló entre dientes. "¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? La sangre de mi de sangre…"

Lo que la llevaba a pensar. ¿Acaso su comportamiento se debía a que necesitaba amigos?... ¿Eso la hacia actuar como una víbora?

'Ellos tienes la culpa, yo no.'

Sonó el teléfono. Se levantó de la cama y fue a contestar.

"¿Aló?"- dijo.

"_**¡Jefa!"**_

"Hanako ¿Qué ocurre?"

"_**Tengo información muy valiosa."**_

"Bueno ¿y que esperas? Dímela."

"_**Acabo de ver a Ishida Yamato hace tan solo unos minutos, en el Boulevard… Estaba completamente solo."**_

"No es posible… Daisuke me dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de Takenouchi, y ese mocoso se fue hace más de una hora… Yamato _debería_ ser el primero en estar en casa de los Takenouchi, después de todo son _novios_… ¿Por qué estaría en el Boulevard?"

"_**Estaba comprando algo, lo vi."**_

"¿Estas completamente segura de lo que me dices?"

"_**Si. No hay dudas que era él. Al principio no lo reconocí, porque estaba con una especia de disfraz, pero luego no tuve dudas."**_

"Entonces, eso es muy bueno… Muy bien, usare esa información a mi favor."

"_**¿Qué hará?"**_

"Tengo un plan. Luego hablamos, debo hacer una llamada."- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_**Muy bien."**_

Colgó el teléfono. Una vez mas la suerte le sonreía. Y esta vez lograría su objetivo a como diera lugar. Después de todo… En el amor y la guerra, todo se vale…

"Creo que es hora de desearle un _Feliz_ cumpleaños a alguien…"- susurró mientras reía ligeramente. Marcó un número y esperó a que respondieran.

"_**¿Aló? Residencia Takenouchi, Sora habla."**_

La chica sonrió. Eso seria un juego de niños.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando sus amigos se acercaron a ella. Hasta que le hablaron.

"Sora."- la llamó el moreno.

Sora se volteó para encontrarse con Taichi y Mimi, tomados de la mano.

Sonrió levemente. 'No importa los que estos dos digan… Parecen mas que una simple pareja recién saliendo juntos.' pensó. "¿Si, Taichi?"

"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó.

Sora asintió. "Si…"- dijo.

"Sora, no nos mientas."- dijo Mimi.

La pelirroja suspiró y volteó hacia la ventana. "Estoy preocupada."- susurró, pasando su mano por su vientre, en un acto casi involuntario.

"Lo entiendo, pero trata de relajarte. Seguramente se retraso por algún inconveniente… Debe estar en camino."- dijo Taichi, posando su mano libre en su hombro.

"Taichi tiene razón, ya veras que pronto llegará."- dijo Mimi.

Sora sonrió.

Justo entonces, sonó el teléfono, y viendo que los adultos ni se inmutaban en contestar, Sora decidió contestar.

"¿Aló? Residencia Takenouchi, Sora habla."- dijo.

"_**Feliz cumpleaños, Sora."**_- dijo la persona por la línea, pero el tono de su voz le dijo a Sora que no era un amigo, su tono estaba cargado de burla y malicia.

"¿Quién es?"- preguntó algo molesta.

Eso llamó la atención de Taichi y Mimi.

"_**Solo llamaba para decirte que no esperes a mi querido Yamato hasta dentro de un buen rato… Ya que esta muy cansadito después de esta maravillosa hora haciendo el amor ¿sabes?... Debo decir que es muy bueno haciéndolo, toda esa pasión que tiene…"**_

"¿Qué?"- dijo Sora, exaltándose un poco. Vio a sus amigos mirarla con preocupación, por lo que les sonrió ara no preocuparlos mas.

"_**Tu sabes de lo que hablo… Después de todo, llevas un bebé bastardo de él en tus entrañas, que seguramente es para engatusarlo."**_

"Mi bebé no es un bastardo…"- dijo entre dientes.

"_**Si, claro."**_

"Y yo no engatusé a Yamato…"

"_**¿En serio? Porque eso no fue lo que él me dijo hace unos minutos atrás…"**_

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

"_**Me encantaría quedarme y hablar, pero… mi querido Yamato me llama, quiere que lo siga **_**atendiendo**_**… Nos vemos."**_

"Hey, espera. ¿Quién te has creí-?"- dijo, pero calló al sentir el tono del teléfono. Eso la molesto más. ¿Qué se había creído esa chica para decirle tales cosas? Porque había sido una chica, de eso no había duda. Pero luego palideció…

"¿Sora, estas bien?"- preguntó Mimi a sus espaldas, llamando su atención.

"Ehh… Si, solo… sentí un pequeño mareo, es todo… Con permiso."- dicho eso, subió a su habitación.

Los chicos se acercaron a Mimi, no entendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga pelirroja.

"¿Que ocurrió?"- preguntó Takeru.

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Mimi.

"No lo se… Pero seguramente esto tiene que ver con la persona que hizo esa llamada…"- dijo.

"Alguien que quería hacerle daño…"- musitó Koushirou.

"Y lo consiguió."- dijo Iori.

Daisuke se quedó mirando la escalera apenado. Él sabia quien había hecho esa llamada, o al menos se hacia una idea, pero dudaba equivocarse, no después de haber visto lo molesta que quedó cuando el le dijo que no podía venir. Se sentía avergonzado por ella y apenado, ya que su comportamiento solo le traería problemas con Ishida… Serios problemas.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora entró a su habitación lentamente. Las palabras de esa chica aun seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, dañando, lentamente y sin piedad, su corazón. ¿Quién era esa chica? Ella la conocía, porque su voz le resultaba familiar. Se sentó en su cama, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Parte de la conversación por teléfono seguía molestándola:

… _**No esperes a mi querido Yamato hasta dentro de un buen rato… Ya que esta muy cansadito después de esta maravillosa hora haciendo el amor…**_

… _**Después de todo, llevas un bebé bastardo de él en tus entrañas, que seguramente es para engatusarlo…**_

Comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Quería alejar esas palabras de su mente, pero no podía. Continuaban volviendo, una y otra vez… Trayendo consigo muchos recuerdos, malos recuerdos… Recuerdos de aquella vez, cuando termino con él, por culpa de esas víboras… Recuerdos que había tratado de borrar, pero que no había logrado…

'¡No! No debo pensar en eso… Esas solo fueron mentiras de sus fans, que aprovecharon que estaba algo deprimida en ese entonces para comenzar con los rumores… Y esa llamada también lo fue… ¡Si, seguro lo fue!... Yo confío en Yamato… Debo confiar en él…' pensó, sintiendo como la angustia y la inseguridad se apoderaban de ella. "Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento así…?"- susurró con tristeza. Se tocó e vientre, que ya estaba mas crecido, en unos días mas cumpliría cinco meses de embarazo. Suspiró, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número del lugar en donde ensayaba la banda. Esperó el tono, luego le contestaron.

"_**¿Diga?"**_

"¿Sasuke? Habla Sora."- dijo.

"_**Oh. Hola, Takenouchi. ¿Cómo has estado?"**_

"Muy bien. Gracias."

"_**¿En que puedo ayudarte?"**_

"Bueno, Sasuke… De casualidad ¿no sabes si Yamato esta… aun por ahí?"- preguntó temiendo la respuesta que le daría el chico.

"_**No, no creo que este."**_

'No puede ser… Yamato no puede…' Tragó saliva. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- preguntó, temiendo que sus dudad fueran correctas.

"_**Bueno, veras… Él se fue hace más de una hora, diciendo que tenía cosa que hacer, cosas importantes… A decir verdad, últimamente ha estado muy misterioso… Llegando tarde a los ensayos, faltando a ellos, yéndose antes… No se, pero esta extraño."**_

Sasuke dijo esto sin medir sus propias palabras, pero el no podía saber que lo que diría afectaría tanto a Sora. Pero al oír eso, Sora sintió como si estuviera siendo apuñalada en el corazón, por miles y miles de cuchillas, atravesándolo sin compasión.

Contuvo la respiración unos segundos. '¡Oh Dios, no…!' "Bueno, gracias de todas formas…" dijo con dificultad.

"_**No hay de que."**_

Sora colgó su teléfono, dejándolo caer sobre su cama. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no… ya que hoy era su cumpleaños y si sus amigos la veían llorar sus preocuparían, y ella no quería eso. No querían que pensaran que estaba llorando por Yamato. Esperaría a que la fiesta terminara y luego lloraría, sola, ahí, en su cuarto.

Respiró profundamente. No quería creer lo que esa chica le dijo. ¡Quería creer en Yamato! Pero ella había sido tan convincente, no parecía mentir… Y su voz… Esa voz, con ese tono venenoso, le eran tan familiar… tan como… ¡Jun!... Sora se llevó una mano a su boca… ¡Imposible!... ¡Yamato jamás la engañaría y menos con… con Jun! Pero parte de ella aun estaba insegura. ¿Qué tal si lo que le dijo Jun era cierto?... ¿Qué tal si no mentía?... ¿Qué tal si Yamato la engañaba con ella?... ¿Qué tal si…?...

Pero ya no sabía que era verdad o que era mentira, no sabía que creer o a quien creer… A esas alturas ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Estuvo varios minutos ahí, sentada en su cama, mirando a la nada, sin mover un solo músculo, sumergida en su propia angustia, lamentándose… Sus amigos la habían llamado, le habían dicho que bajara a estar con ellos, a esperar a que Yamato llegara… Yamato, escuchar ese nombre le producía mas dolor… sus amigos no desistieron en tratar de sacarla de su habitación, pero ella seguía sin responder, parecía ida, fuera de si…

El sonido de un motor la hizo reaccionar. Se levantó lentamente de su cama, caminando hacia la ventana. Ahí vio a Yamato bajar de su motocicleta, con un bonito arreglo floral en sus brazos. Se percató de que su madre había vuelto de sus comprar y que se acercó hacia Yamato. Vio como comenzaron a conversar y luego como entraron a la casa.

Suspiró y regresó a su cama, se recostó, cerrando sus ojos. ¡No quería creer lo que Jun le había dicho! En realidad no quería, pero… ¿Por qué otra razón Yamato llegaría tarde?... No lo sabía y no se le ocurría nada… Y para empeorar las cosas no sabia que hacer al respecto…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Taichi bajó las escaleras y se acercó a sus amigos.

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó Mimi.

Taichi suspiró. "No hay caso, no me contestó."- dijo.

"Eras nuestra ultima esperanza…"- dijo Miyako.

"Habrá que esperar a que Yamato llegue."- dijo Ken.

"Si es que llega."- murmuró Daisuke.

"¡Daisuke!"

Justo entonces, la puerta principal se abrió, revelando a la Sra. Takenouchi, seguida de un muy cargado Yamato. Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír por la escena. Yamato apenas y podía con las bolsas, su casco y el arreglo floral.

"Yamato, deja las bolsas en la cocina… Permíteme, yo le entregaré esto a Sora."- dijo la mujer, tomando el arreglo.

Yamato dejó su casco en la entrada y se encamino a la cocina con las bolsas. La Sra. Takenouchi se acercó al grupo de jóvenes, sonriendo divertida.

"Muchachos ¿y Sora?"- dijo, mirando a los menores.

"Esta en su habitación, Sra. Takenouchi."- dijo Takeru.

"¿Por qué?"

"Creemos que se sentía un poco mal."- dijo Mimi.

"Si. Incluso tratamos de llamarla, pero no nos contesta."- dijo Miyako.

La Sra. Takenouchi mostró su preocupación. "Iré a ver como esta y la traeré para comenzar la fiesta."- dijo y con eso se encaminó al segundo piso. 'Espero que no sea nada grave.'

Yamato entró a la sala y se acercó a sus amigos, guardando la cajita con el regalo en su pantalón. "Hola a todos."- dijo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora no escuchó el golpeteo en su puerta, no que le importara mucho. La Sra. Takenouchi entró y la vio acostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Suspiró. Caminó hacia el escritorio de Sora y dejó el arreglo de Yamato ahí, luego caminó hacia Sora, sentándose a su lado.

Sora reaccionó al sentir el peso de alguien a su lado, volteó a ver quien era, encontrándose con su madre sonriéndole. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Y si su madre hubiera estado atenta, hubiera notado algo extraño en esa sonrisa, pero seria difícil, ya que Sora estaba usando esa mascara que Yamato le había enseñado a poner en ocasiones como esa… Cuando no quería que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"- preguntó su madre.

Sora asintió.

"Muy bien. ¿Te parece si bajamos?... Yamato te espera…"

Volvió a asentir. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta. Salieron y bajaron al primer piso. Sora ni siquiera notó lo que su madre dejó sobre su escritorio.

Al llegar abajo, Sora vio como sus amigos hablaban con Yamato. Luego como este le decía algo a su hermano. Hasta que sus amigos se percataron de que ella estaba ahí, volteando a verla. Creyó que había logrado engañar a sus amigos con respecto a su estado de ánimo, pero cuando Yamato volteó a verla, vio que la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció, entonces supo que, como siempre, a él no había logrado engañarlo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Ya era hora."- comentó Daisuke, luego de que Ishida se acercara a ellos.

El grupo rió animadamente, dejando a un Yamato muy avergonzado.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?... ¿Por qué el retraso?"- preguntó Taichi, quien abrazaba a Mimi por la cintura.

Yamato observó a sus amigos y sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tenia algunas cosas importantes que atender."- respondió.

"En otras palabras, no tenia el regalo de Sora… aun."- murmuró Takeru, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan, fundamentando la respuesta de su hermano, lo que causó gracia a todos.

"Takeru."- advirtió Yamato, mirando de reojo a Takeru, quien lo miraba inocentemente.

"Todo a ultima hora, Yamato… No se te vaya a hacer costumbre."- dijo Mimi.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

"Si, eso a la larga te causara problemas."- dijo Hikari.

"¡Ya! No es eso, es solo que… he estado muy ocupado estas ultimas semanas."- trató de excusarse.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente. "Si. Con la banda y otras _cosas_."- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra. Él sabía un pequeño secreto de Yamato, el mismo que sabían Taichi y Mimi.

"¡Takeru!"- gritó Ishida, recibiendo una inocente sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosas?"- preguntó Miyako.

"Si, dinos. ¿Qué cosas?"- le siguió Daisuke.

El rubio menor miró a su hermano y luego a sus amigos. "Les diría, pero Yamato puede lastimarme."- dijo.

"Puedo y lo haré, sino te callas."

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver hacia la escalera, sonriendo. Yamato sonrió también, sabiendo de quien se trataba. Se volteó lentamente, pero al fijar su vista en Sora y en la expresión que tenia, su sonrisa se esfumó. Solo se quedó mirándola detenidamente, inspeccionándola. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, eran solo ellos. Yamato hizo una mueca de dolor, imperceptible para los demás. Estaba mas que claro que Sora estaba haciendo lo que él mismo le había enseñado a hacer, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; pero ahora se arrepentía haberle enseñado a poner esa mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos. Él sabia, por experiencia propia, que a la larga, esa fachada que le enseño, solo le daría mas sufrimiento, ya que siempre es mejor decir lo que se siente y no guardarlo. Además, él le había hecho prometer que jamás la usara con él, ya que era inútil, el podía ver a través de esa fachada fácilmente, después de todo, él se lo enseñó… Pero debía admitir que Sora lo hacia muy bien, había logrado engañar a todos los presentes, incluso a su madre; sin duda alguna, se había vuelto una experta en eso…

'Muy experta será, pero conmigo no sirve eso… La conozco demasiado bien como para dejarme engañar por eso… Además, no por nada ellos me llaman _El Rey del Hielo…_ Pero esto solo me demuestra que, definitivamente, algo esta mal… _muy_ mal…' pensó.

"¡Muy bien, que comience la fiesta!"- dijo Taichi y la música se apoderó de la casa.

Yamato se acercó a Sora, quien solo le sonreía. Eso solo lo lastimaba más, ya que este imaginaba que tenia culpa en el asunto. Pero en ningún momento demostró como se sentía con respecto a esa sonrisa.

"Sora… ¿Qué ocur-?"- pero no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta.

Sora lo calló con un beso. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial a los adultos. Y Yamato se quedó en shock. Sora nunca lo había besado frente a sus padres, mucho menos frente a su padre, ya que este aun estaba asimilando la idea de que su hija estuviera con él… de nuevo. Pero ese beso, también logró que el rubio dejara el asunto que lo estaba molestando, por el momento. Sin embargo, Yamato no lo olvidó.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Los padres de los chicos no lograban digerir lo que habían presenciado, no todos. Las mujeres fueron las primeras en reaccionar.

"Ehh… Muy bien… Creo que los chicos deben tener hambre…"- dijo la Sra. Takaishi, tratando de disminuir la tensión.

"Si, seguramente, Natsuko… En especial Taichi, ese chico come… bastante. ¿No es así, Yoshimitsu?"- dijo la Sra. Yagami, saliendo de su estupor.

El Sr. Yagami asintió. "Tienes toda la razón, Chiyako… Taichi es un chico muy… enérgico."- dijo.

"En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos a preparar los bocadillos… ¿Misaki, vienes?"- dijo la Sra. Tachikawa.

Su marido la miró y sonrió. "Seguro, Reiko."

Los cinco se fueron a la cocina.

"Haruhiko."- dijo la Sra. Takenouchi, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

"Lo se, Toshiko, lo se… Y no te preocupes, yo ya tomé una decisión con respecto a esa _situación_… Y tú sabes que yo _nunca_ me arrepiento de lo que digo o hago… Solo estoy… asimilando… lo que vi, pero nada mas."- dijo seriamente, para luego sonreírle. "No te preocupes."

Toshiko le sonrió también. "No lo haré."- dijo y se fue a la cocina.

Haruhiko soltó un suspiro, mientras observaba a su mujer alejarse. Luego volteo a ver a los adolescentes, precisamente a su hija y su novio.

'Solo espero que Yamato no haga que me arrepienta de mi decisión…'

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

****

Bueno, eso es. No me gusta hacer sufrir tanto a Sora, pero asi es la historia... Jun seguira haciendo de las suyas, como siempre y no se detendra... Taichi y Mimi jugaran un papel importante en el fic, ellos seran... ehmm... los encargados de evitar unos cuantos malentendidos... Y mejor paro o terminare revelando de que se trataran los otros capitulos.

Ya, ahora si me despidos, hasta dentro de una semana! Y porfavor dejen sus reviews!

Ja ne!


	4. IV: Memories of a Sn Valentin 3 parte

**Konnichiwa mina-san! Aqui he llegado de mis vacaciones con la tercera parte del capitulo uno, como lo prometi! Hubiera actualizado antes, pero las vacaciones se alargaron unos dias, jeje... Pero bueno, aqui esta la actualizacion, y eso es lo que importa. Recuerden que esta aun es la continuacion del flash back de la primera parte, para que no se confundan... Ehhh... El proximo capitulo sera MUY bueno, aun tengo que terminar de escribirlo, pero les garantizo que les gustara, es 100 por ciento SORATO! Y tambien LEMON... Asi que, bueno aganse una idea de lo que vendra...**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los que han dejado, claro esta...**

**Ya no los molesto mas, mejor vamos con el fic... **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno: Tercera parte.**

"_**Memories of a Valentine… **__**And a very special Birthday."**_

_**(Recuerdos de un Valentín… Y un Cumpleaños muy especial.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

'_Solo espero que Yamato no haga que me arrepienta de mi decisión…'_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La fiesta transcurrió con bastante regularidad, sin mayores problemas. Entre las risas, los bocadillos, los chistes, Taichi y sus bromas, Daisuke y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, Taichi y su personalidad de hermano sobre protector, Takeru escondiéndose detrás de Hikari, bailes, el pastel y más bailes.

Como las primeras canciones eran rápidas o al menos requerían de bastante movimiento, Sora no pudo bailar, aunque a Yamato no le molestó, de hecho nunca le había gustado mucho bailar y menos con los padres presente. Las últimas canciones fueron todas lentas y Sora las aprovecho bien. Yamato no tuvo otra opción que bailar, ya que no le podía negar nada a Sora. Se veían bastante tiernos para los adultos, en especial con el vientre crecido de la pelirroja.

En la última pieza, Sora sintió al bebé patearle y se quejó un poco. Yamato la escuchó, a pesar de la música.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Sora?... ¿Algo te molesta?"- preguntó, susurrándole al oído.

Sora se sonrojó al sentir los labios de Yamato rozarle su oreja, por lo que solo asintió. "Luego te digo."- susurró.

La música terminó lentamente, pero ellos se quedaron ahí, abrazándose.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"¿No se ven tiernos?"- preguntó Toshiko.

"Si, así es…"- dijo Haruhiko. "Pero ¿no crees que el chico tienes sus manos muy abajo?"- agregó sacando la personalidad de padre sobre protector.

Toshiko rió ligeramente. "No. Yamato tiene sus manos en la cintura."- dijo.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si."- rió. 'Además, el chico a tocado _mas_ que solo la cintura de Sora.' pensó.

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros. Ahora deja esa actitud sobre protectora y ve por tus maletas, que te llevare al aeropuerto, se hace tarde, ya casi es media noche…"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Haruhiko solo suspiró y fue por sus maletas. Toshiko se acercó a los jóvenes, que estaban con el resto de los adultos.

"Muy bien, creo que la fiesta durara hasta aquí, ya es tarde. Y no se preocupen por el desorden, yo me encargaré de esto luego."- dijo.

"¿Estas segura, Toshiko?"- preguntó Natsuko.

"Si. ¿Alguno necesita que lo lleven a casa?"- preguntó la mujer.

Solo Koushirou y Ken alzaron la mano. Ya que el resto no tenía problemas. Mimi se iría con sus padres. Miyako e Iori se irían con la madre de Takeru, ya que vivían en el mismo complejo departamental. Y Daisuke, Taichi, Hikari y sus padres vivían a solo una calle del lugar.

"Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será irnos. Gracias por todo, Toshiko y despídenos de tu marido"- dijo Yoshimitsu y su mujer accedió.

La Sra. Takenouchi asintió. Los hermanos Yagami y Daisuke se despidieron de sus amigos. Salieron de la residencia y se encaminaron a su hogar.

"Chicos, despídanse. Gracias por la invitación, Toshiko. Nos vemos."- dijo la medre de Takeru, se despidió de los demás y salió.

Takeru, Miyako e Iori hicieron lo mismo y siguieron a la mujer.

"Nosotros también debemos irnos."- dijo la madre de Mimi.

"Fue un gusto volver a verlos. Hasta luego."- dijo el Sr. Tachikawa.

Mimi y sus padres se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

En esos momentos apareció el Sr. Takenouchi con sus maletas. "Estoy listo… Nos vemos hija."- dijo, dándole un abrazo a Sora. "Nos vemos, Yamato."- agregó.

"Nos vemos."- respondió el muchacho.

"Ve al auto. Ustedes también chicos."- dijo la Sra. Takenouchi dirigiéndose a su marido, a Izumi y a Ichijouji.

Los hombres obedecieron. Toshiko se volteó hacia Sora y Yamato.

"¿Yamato?"- dijo.

El rubio le sonrió y abrazó a Sora. "No se preocupe, recuerde que tengo mi motocicleta… Además me quedare con Sora hasta que usted llegue. No quiero que este sola."- dijo.

La mujer rió ligeramente. "Si deseas quedarte, eres bienvenido, lo sabes."

Ese comentario provocó que Sora se sonrojara. Yamato solo pudo reír.

"Tomare eso en cuenta."

Y luego, la madre de Sora salió, dejando a los jóvenes solos dentro de la residencia. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, un silencio incomodo. Sora se liberó del abrazo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Deteniéndose a los pies de esta.

"Iré a mi habitación a recostarme, estoy muy agotada…"- dijo sin voltear, pausando unos segundos. "No tienes que quedarte a cuidarme… No es necesario…"- con eso subió a su habitación.

'Por supuesto que es necesario…' pensó, mientras la veía subir las escaleras, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Se quedó parado unos momentos más, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Luego volteó a ver el desastre que habían dejado sus amigos. Suspiró. Comenzó a ordenar un poco el lugar, antes de decidirse si subir o no. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor seria subir y enfrentar lo que sea que ocurra…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora entró en su habitación. Estaba molesta con Yamato. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan… tan… tan… comprensivo, tan… perfecto? Soltó un suspiro de frustración. Ella sabia que Yamato se había dado cuenta de la pequeña fachada que puso hace unas horas, en la fiesta. Pero el rubio no lo había dicho, ni siquiera lo insinuó, nada… ¿Por qué?... Seguramente no quería que los demás se preocuparan… Ella no quería que los demás se preocuparan… él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que quería en esos momentos.

Por eso estaba molesta.

Porque ante él, ella era vulnerable, era débil… era… ella. Pero al mismo tiempo era fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa, también… era… ella.

Pero lo que Sora no había notado, era que él ante ella también era vulnerable… una persona con sentimientos y no esa fachada del _Rey del Hielo_ que ponía frente a los demás.

'¿Por qué siempre hace eso?... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan comprensivo… tan… perfecto?... Maldición, Yamato… ¿Por qué me haces esto?' pensó.

Se quitó el suéter y la blusa que tenia puesto, tirándolos al piso. Se acercó a su cama y se recostó. Imágenes de aquella tarde comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente por si solas. En especial esa llamada… Decidió despejar su mente de esos pensamientos y enfocarse en una cosa. Se concentro en su bebé y en como se movía dentro de ella.

Y eso… la hizo sonreír…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Llevaba más de cinco minutos parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de su novia. Sin moverse, sin animarse a llamar, sin animarse a hablar… Solo estaba ahí mirando la puerta, sin mover un solo músculo.

Al subir, estaba decidido entrar de inmediato y hablar con Sora, pero al llegar a su puerta… toda esa determinación se esfumó y comenzó a pensarlo con mayor detenimiento… Vio todas sus posibilidades, todas ellas. Podía ser valiente y entrar a hablar sobre lo que estaba molestando… O podía ser prudente y entrar a hacerle compañía, esperando que ella le dijera que le molestaba. Esta posibilidad la estaba descartando, ya que abajo en la sala, ella le había dejado claro que _no_ quería su compañía ahora… También podía solo entrar y despedirse, para luego marcharse, como ella le dijo. Esta posibilidad también la estaba descartando, por la misma razón que la anterior… O simplemente podía ser un completo cobarde e irse a su casa, sin despedirse siquiera. Pero algo le hizo descartar esta última opción, el hecho de dejar a Sora _sola_, a estas horas, lo aterraba… Además… él _nunca_ fue un- cobarde…

Por lo que ahora tenía un dilema…

'De ninguna manera la dejaré sola… y menos en su actual condición… Solo me queda una opción. Ni modo, será…'

Suspiró resignado. Tendría que ser valiente, entrar y enfrentar los hechos.

Giró la manilla y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, entró lentamente y sin hacer ruido, hasta un gato hubiera sido más ruidoso que Yamato en esos momentos. Dio media vuelta y lentamente cerró la puerta, tratando de no hacerla rechinar, ya que sabía lo ruidosa que era esa puerta. Una vez estuvo cerrada, volvió a dar una media vuelta, apoyando su espalda entre la puerta y la pared, sus manos detrás de él. Suspiró aliviado. Miró la habitación, acostumbrando sus ojos a la poca (casi nada) iluminación que había. Encontró a Sora recostada sobre su cama, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba tranquilamente dormida. La observó embelezado, apreciando todo su hermoso cuerpo; solo vestía su falda, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y su sostén, el resto de sus ropas estaban en el piso, no que le importara en esos momentos, ya que para él, el mejor atuendo que Sora podía lucir… era el de su desnudes.

'Si supiera lo que pienso… me llamaría pervertido…' pensó divertido.

La pelirroja tenía sus manos posadas sobre su vientre, ya más crecido, lo que hizo a Yamato pensar… A pesar del embarazo, el cuerpo de Sora era hermoso y perfecto para él, no que lo haya cambiado mucho… La observó detenidamente, estudiándola… Percatándose de unos interesantes detalles acerca de su cuerpo. Sora aun conservaba esa cintura que le encantaba, esas piernas que adoraba, ese trasero… Yamato agitó la cabeza rápidamente, no había tiempo para ponerse a fantasear. Siguió observando a Sora. En resumen, si no fuera por el vientre, que era más grande, Sora tendría el mismo cuerpo de antes… Fue entonces que se percato de un detalle que había pasado por alto… sus pechos… sus pechos eran ligeramente mas grandes.

'Seguramente para alimentar al bebé.' pensó, sonriendo. Cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo. Le puso el seguro a la puerta, tratando de ser cuidadoso, para no perturbar a su novia. Escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Sora y curioso, alzó la vista para ver de qué se trataba, solo para sonreír tiernamente.

"No me patees que duele… Eres un pequeño diablillo… o debo decir diablilla."- susurró la pelirroja, frotando su vientre.

"Diablillo, porque será niño."- dijo Yamato, haciéndose notar. Se extrañó un poco al notar que Sora no se asustó, ni sobresaltó.

"Niña… ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?"- dijo la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Yamato se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama. "Hace un rato…"- dijo, posando una mano sobre el vientre de la chica. "¿Me dirás que ocurre, Sora?... Y no me vengas con es de _Estoy bien, _porque puedo ver que no lo estas… Tampoco trates de ocultar como te siente detrás de esa mascara, recuerda que yo te enseñe a poner esa fachada, por lo que puedo ver través de ella, así que olvídalo porque no te servirá… Pero debo admitir, Sora, te has vuelto toda una experta en eso."- hizo una pausa. "Ahora dime que pasa."

En el rostro de Sora se formó una media sonrisa. Ese regaño había sido un cumplido, en cierta forma… Se sentó junto a Yamato y, solo entonces, vio el arreglo floral que estaba sobre su escritorio. Respiró profundamente. Y cuando se decidió por hablar, sonó el teléfono. Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de la cama y contestó el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación.

"¿Diga?"- dijo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Daisuke entró en su casa, tarareando una canción.

"¡Ya llegue!"- dijo.

No se sorprendió al ver que sus padres aun no estaban en casa, ya que le habían dicho que llegarían tarde. Pero si se sorprendió al ver a su hermana, con quien nunca se ha llevado muy bien, salir de su habitación. Frunció el ceño. La quería, era obvio, después de todo era su hermana, la única que tenia, pero aun así ella no le hacia la vida fácil, casi todo el tiempo se quejaba de él, aunque había momentos en que era atenta con él. Pero esos momentos fueron desvaneciéndose en el instante en que ella se obsesionó con su amigo Yamato. Pero desde el incidente de hace mas o menos dos años, cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar sentir lastima… lastima por su propia hermana… ¿Cómo había sido posible que cambiara tanto por llamar la atención de un chico que esta enamorado de otra?... ¿Cómo había podido llegar a tales extremos… a hacer cosas espantosas, solo por llamar su atención?

"¿Qué tanto me miras?"- dijo Jun, irritada. Daisuke negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta… Estuvo Yamato ahí?... ¿Se quedó ahí?"- preguntó.

"Eso no te incumbe, Jun… Y mas te vale que los dejes en paz… Ya bastante tienen con la llamada que hiciste en la tarde…"- dijo el menor.

Jun se sorprendió. Observó a su hermano ir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Molesta entró en la suya. Luego sonrió maliciosamente. Era hora de hacer otra llamada y, al igual que la primera, esta también seria un juego de niños. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número.

"_**¿Diga?"**_

Rió levemente. 'Sip. Esto no puede ser mas fácil.' pensó.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora escuchó una leve risa y se extrañó.

"_**¡Sora, querida!"**_- dijo su interlocutor.

Aquella voz chillona y ese tono burlón y venenoso, le dieron a Sora la respuesta de con quien hablaba. Frunció el ceño. Sora trató de no mostrar su enfado, pero ya era demasiado, había estado toda la tarde aguantándose de mostrar o que sentía, que estaba a un paso de explotar.

"¿Qué quieres?"- dijo fríamente.

Yamato la miró confundido, su tono de voz no había pasado desapercibido en él. Quien sea que estaba al otro lado de la línea, estaba molestando a Sora… y bastante. Pero solo se quedó expectante, observando las reacciones de Sora.

"_**Por lo visto ahora sabes quien soy… Como sea, eso no hace la diferencia… ¿Esta mi querido Yamato por ahí? Lo extraño y me prometió venir en cuanto saliera de tu casa."**_

Sora, al escuchar eso, se frustró. Le arrojó el teléfono a Yamato, quien solo la miró confundido, luego miró el aparato y finalmente a ella.

"¿Quién es?"- pregunto el rubio.

"Jun. Quiere hablar contigo, ya que, al parecer, no quedó satisfecha con lo que ustedes hicieron esta tarde, que de seguro fue lo que te mantuvo ocupado."- respondió Sora, claramente molesta, dándole la espalda.

Yamato tenía en su rostro una expresión neutra, pero por dentro estaba sumamente sorprendido por la actitud de Sora.

'Asi que eso era… Esa perra… ¿Por qué no simplemente nos deja en paz?... ¡Maldita víbora!' pensó.

Alzó el teléfono y lo apagó, cortando la llamada. Sora, al sentir el _click _que produce el aparato al ser apagado, volteó a ver a Yamato. Se quedaron así, mirándose, sin hacer nada, por unos minutos. Pero luego, Sora, no soportando esa mirada que Yamato tenia, esa mirada que ponía cada vez que quería una explicación… que exigía una explicación; lo golpeó en el rostro. Fue un buen golpe, tanto así que llego a retumbar en la habitación, dejando la marca de su mano en la mejilla de Yamato enseguida. El rubio no hizo nada al respecto, ni siquiera trató de detenerla, aun viendo venir el golpe, ya que sabia que ese dolor en su mejilla no era nada comparado al dolor que Sora estaba sintiendo. Lo veía claramente, y mas aun, ya que la pelirroja había dejado la fachada. Yamato se llevó una mano a su mejilla golpeada, que ya se había tornado roja, con mucha tranquilidad; su mirada se suavizó.

"Supongo que merezco esto, si proviene de ti… Lo que sea que te haya dicho esa víbora, es una mentira… una absoluta mentira… Pero… si lo que dijo te dolió, entonces… merezco este golpe."- dijo Yamato, tranquilamente.

Sora lo volvió a golpear, solo que esta vez no fue como el anterior, este golpe fue mas despacio, ya que no estaba tan enojada… De hecho estaba a un paso de romper a llorar. Y una vez mas, Yamato no hizo nada, pero esta vez no se esperaba el golpe; giró su cabeza para mirar a Sora… Sus ojos brillaban, de un momento a otro iba a comenzar a llorar. Sora, por su parte, estaba empezando a frustrarse nuevamente; la mirada comprensiva de Yamato la estaba incomodando. ¡No quería su comprensión, no en esos momentos…! Pero… ya ni siquiera sabía lo que quería en esos momentos… Trató de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Yamato la detuvo, y sujetándola de las muñecas, la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. Sora forcejeó un momento, pero luego dejó de moverse y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Yamato.

"Idiota… Eres un estúpido."- susurró en su pecho, cerró sus ojos para no dejar correr las lagrimas que atentaban en salir.

"¿Qué te dijo?"- preguntó Yamato suavemente, acariciando su espalda.

Eso fue lo que hacia falta para que Sora soltara toda esa impotencia que tenia dentro. Se alejó de Yamato bruscamente, dejando, finalmente, caer las lágrimas libres por su rostro. "¿Qué me dijo?.. ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que me dijo?"- gritó, alterándose un poco, estando de frente con Yamato.

Sora mostró toda esa ira, toda esa confusión, toda su frustración, que había estado acumulando desde hace ya mucho tiempo; desde la vez que Jun y sus amigas los separaron (cosa que lograron con facilidad), y que en ese entonces no pudo desahogarse, hasta la llamada de esa tarde. Lo soltó todo, esperando que Yamato se enojara. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada intensa y un condenado silencio.

"Pues bien, te lo diré… Casi media hora antes de que tú llegaras, Jun llamó. Dijo que no te esperara muy pronto, porque estabas muy cansado después de acostarte con ella, también que eras muy bueno, toda esa pasión… ¡Ah! Y se dio el lujo de decirme, que yo debería saber sobre lo que ella estaba hablando, después de todo llevo un hijo bastardo tuyo en mis entrañas… Luego colgó."- dijo la pelirroja, sin poder evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, pero, aun así, se mantuvo firme.

Yamato solo se quedó observándola, si decir nada. Estaba furioso, con Jun por haberle dicho esas asquerosas mentiras a Sora, y consigo mismo por no ser capas de evitar esas lágrimas que derramaba en esos momentos y por no poder abrazarla, ya que sabía que eso podía empeorar las cosas, además Sora no lo permitiría… por el momento.

"Además… me hizo recordar lo que paso hace aproximadamente dos años, cuando rompimos por tu pequeño fan-club... Cuando Jun me dijo que tú me engañabas con ella, no le creí… pero luego empezó a decir que… tú le habías dicho que solo me aceptaste por pena, que mis galletas estaban asquerosas y que casi te hicieron vomitar… y cuando me salvaste en el concierto, solo fue por lastima; ahí yo no quería creerle, pero estaba logrando convencerme… Entonces, para terminar, dijo que ¿Por qué alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo, que no era atractiva, ni muy femenina… si podía tener a cualquier chica de Odaiba si quisiera?... Y en eso coincidí con ella, es decir, existen tantas chicas que son mucho mejores que yo… Creo que aun coincido en eso con ella…"- susurró Sora, tristemente bajando la mirada.

Yamato estaba sorprendido por lo que su novia le estaba diciendo. Él sabía que Sora terminó la relación esa vez por algo que sus fans le habían dicho, pero ella nunca le dijo que fue exactamente. Ahora entendía por que se veía tan destrozada en ese momento. Luego reaccionó a lo que Sora dijo y se enfureció aun más con Jun.

"¿Pero que dices?.. ¿Alguien como tú?... Sora, tú eres única…Eres adorable, tierna, amigable, responsable, muy preocupada, inteligente, hermosa… y con un corazón de oro… No por nada posees el emblema del amor…"- dijo Yamato, haciendo una pequeña pausa. "Sora, para mi tú eres perfecta tal y como eres, es por eso que te escogí a _ti_ por sobre las demás… y porque te amo; de lo contrario hubiera elegido a alguna de esas rameras que están babeando por mi, pero no lo hice… Ellas solo me quieren porque estoy en una banda y por mi apariencia, no les importa lo que yo piense o sienta, ni siquiera me conocen… En cambio tú si, me conoces mejor que nadie, me comprendes, y me quieres por _mí_, por como soy, no por lo que soy. Eso es todo lo que yo quiero en una chica, Sora… y en ti lo encontré… Es ese motivo por el cual me enamore de ti…"- respiró profundamente. "¿Por qué tienes que creer lo que Jun te dice?"- preguntó, tomándola de los hombros, aun así no logró que Sora lo mirara a la cara.

Sora no supo que decir. Se encontró pensando en esa pregunta y que realmente no le encontraba respuesta. ¿Por qué tenia que creer lo que ella le decía? Ciertamente nadie la obligaba a creerle, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacia…? Lo que la llevo a pensar… ¿Acaso le creía por que ella, de alguna forma, sonaba muy convincente, incapaz de mentir…? No, no era eso, Sora, mejor que nadie, sabia cuanto detestaba Yamato a Jun… Entonces… ¿Era por que, desafortunadamente, Yamato parecía estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, cuando Jun le decía una de sus mentiras? Podría ser, pero era muy poco probable… no, era muy probable, esa tarde era el mejor ejemplo de ello… Pero luego realizó algo, el verdadero motivo de por que le creía…

Era por ella misma, por su propia inseguridad… El incidente de hace dos años la había dejado marcada con esa inseguridad, lo que, cada vez que Jun le mentía en algo, la llevaba a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si Yamato, en efecto, solo esta con ella por lastima… o si algún día se aburre de ella y se busca a una chica mas bonita… o si se enamora de alguien mas y terminan su relación por eso… Que pasaría entonces?

'Me moriría…' pensó, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

"¿Por qué, Sora?"- volvió a preguntar Yamato, apretando ligeramente los hombros de Sora.

La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que aun le debía una respuesta. Alzo lentamente su mirada, como temiendo lo que encontraría en los ojos de Yamato. Lo que vio, al hacer contacto visual, la hizo llorar aun más… Yamato la miraba tiernamente y con un amor infinito, junto con un deje de preocupación.

Sora respiró profundamente. "N-no lo… s-se. Pero… hoy c-c-cuando l-l-lla-m-mé al… lu-g-gar don-n-de en-s-sayas, pa-para s-saber si a-aun… estabas a-ahí… Sasuke con-tes-s-tó… Él me d-dijo que… que tú… h-habías de-deja-d-do el… lugar… una hora… a-an-t-tes…"- dijo con dificultad, sollozando. "¿Que que-querías que... pensara entonces?... ¡Di-dime!"- dijo, separándose abruptamente de Yamato, se giró para darle la espalda. Ya no le importaba mostrarse firme, solo quería terminar con esa situación.

Yamato permaneció en silencio. Sin saber que decir… Como odiaba no saber que decir, pero no era su culpa, él nunca fue bueno con palabras. Pero antes de responder, Sora se le adelantó.

"Y si no estabas con Jun… ¿Dónde estaba entonces?"- dijo ya mas calmada. Sabía que no le haría bien alterarse.

Una vez mas, Yamato permaneció en silencio, solo que esta vez si sabia que decir, pero no sabia por donde empezar. Debía decir la verdad, eso era obvio, pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué tal si se enfadaba con él por _eso_?... Pero odiaba verla sufrir así, más que nada en este mundo, y más aun si era por su culpa. Y si decir la verdad evitaría ese sufrimiento, entonces le diría todo. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura firme, pero suavemente. Eso la sorprendió mucho.

Yamato suspiró. "Bueno, yo… yo… estaba… ehhh…"- comenzó a explicar, sintiendo como los nervios lo invadían.

Sora, al oír su nerviosismo, se volteó entre sus brazos, quedando frente a frente con él. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Yamato estaba sonrojado, como un niño pequeño cuando era descubierto haciendo una travesura. Se veía adorable.

"Fui a… comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños… lo que me tomó mas de lo que había estimado… y… luego pasé a la floristería de tu madre… a recoger el arreglo que esta en tu escritorio… con rosas rojas, tus favoritas… Hubiera comprado el regalo antes, pero…es solo que… había estado muy ocupado en estas ultimas semanas…"- dijo Yamato, muy ruborizado. "¡Así que no pienses que me gusta hacer todo a ultima hora!"- se apresuró a aclarar, estando un poco avergonzado.

Sora lo observo detenidamente, inspeccionándolo. Si, ciertamente, aun ocultaba algo, también era cierto que Yamato decía la verdad. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, por lo que se relajo y sonrió. Yamato se había puesto muy nervioso ante la mirada de su novia, pero se calmó al verla sonreír, una sonrisa real. Sonrió él también, limpiándole las lagrimas dulcemente. Estaban enamorados, lo admitían, locamente enamorados, y deseaban con todo su ser permanecer así el resto de sus vidas. Por fin, aquel malentendido, había terminado.

"Por eso llegué tarde."- susurró, tiernamente.

Sora asintió. "Ya veo…"- susurró. "¿Y con que estabas tan ocupado en estas ultimas semanas?"- preguntó.

Yamato, ante esa pregunta, se sonrojo aun más. Estaba muy avergonzado. Su reacción hizo que la sonrisa de Sora se ampliara bastante.

'Tiene que ser algo poco común en Yamato, para que este así.' pensó, divertida.

Yamato tragó duro. "Con… Bueno, es que…"- dijo, pausando, dio un gran suspiro. "¡!"- soltó de una vez, respirando agitadamente.

Por desgracia para Yamato, Sora, quien lo miraba divertida y confundida, no había entendido ni una palabra.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó Sora, riendo ligeramente. "Yamato, no entendí nada ¿podrías repetirlo, despacio?"- dijo, con una sonrisa a la que el rubio no se pudo negar.

"Estaba tomando clases de arreglos florales, Kurumi me estaba enseñando, para poder hacer el que esta sobre tu escritorio, ya que en ninguna otra parte tenia el arreglo que yo quería para ti…"- dijo Yamato, ya mas calmado, justificándose. "Por eso siempre estaba ocupado, y créeme que fue un _gran_ sacrificio… No me gustaba discutir contigo… Solo Taichi, Mimi y Takeru lo saben, porque lo descubrieron, yo no se los dije, y eso me trajo muchas situaciones humillantes."

Sora se sorprendió al oír eso, ciertamente no hubiera esperado eso y menos de Yamato. Es decir ¿clases arreglos florales?... ¿Yamato?... Eso eran dos cosas que Sora no lograba unir, bajo ninguna circunstancia… Luego una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza. ¿Por qué su madre no le dijo nada? Ya que por lo que Sora sabia, su madre era la única que impartía esas clases en Odaiba, y solo era para damas. Además, su madre nunca había mencionado en dar clases a varones también. Así que ¿Cómo pudo Yamato tomas esas clases?... Pero luego recordó todo lo que Yamato le había dicho…

'Kurumi… Sabia que la había visto en alguna parte, por eso me era familiar.'

Ahora todo le encajaba. Sora ya conocía a Kurumi de mucho antes que su madre le dijera que seria su reemplazo (y que ahora seria su compañera de trabajo, cosa que no le molestaba), ella la había visto hace ya unos meses en la escuela donde su madre impartía las clases, fue una tarde en la que su madre insistió en que la acompañara, y ella no supo como negarse. Ahora entendía por que la chica había estado muy extraña en esos últimos días.

Pero luego su sorpresa pasó a arrepentimiento. Yamato había hecho eso por ella, lo que le hizo sentirse mal, por todas las sospechas que tuvo de él, todas esas dudas acerca de su fidelidad.

'Y yo, la muy tonta lo golpeo por las dudas…'

"Lo siento mucho."- susurró apenada.

Yamato sonrió y cerró aun más el abrazo. "No hay problema. Solo olvídalo ¿si? No es tu culpa y yo lo entiendo."- dijo tiernamente. "Quiero que olvides todo lo que te dijo esa víbora… hoy y hace dos años ¿bien?"- susurró, acariciando su espalda, suavemente.

"Muy bien… Lo olvidaré…"- susurró tímidamente.

Las caricias que Yamato le estaba proporcionando, estaban comenzando a tener efecto en ella y rápidamente, debido a que no llevaba su blusa puesta… Lo que la llevó a preguntarse ¿Por qué se la había quitado? No lo sabía… y a esas alturas no le importaba mucho. El rubio se percató de la reacción de Sora, y estaba de más decir que le fascinó.

La temperatura comenzó a subir lentamente, de repente la pareja encontró que sus ropas les resultaban molestas e innecesarias. Acercaron sus rostros lentamente, comenzando a besarse con ternura, sin apuros. Sora le quito a Yamato el suéter que llevaba puesto, arrojándolo al suelo, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más ansias, pero con la misma ternura que mostraron en el beso anterior.

Para ambos, ya era bastante obvio lo que sus cuerpos les pedían, lo que les exigían… Yamato abrazó aun mas a Sora, fuertemente, para establecer el mayor contacto corporal posible, y así calmar un poco esas ansias de sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al de él nuevamente… Pero hubo algo que lo sacó de su pequeña fantasía, un pequeño bulto en la zona abdominal de Sora…

'¡Diablos!'

Yamato abrió los ojos exageradamente, al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el embarazo de Sora. Rompió el beso lentamente, alejándose lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Sora, que estaba muy ruborizado y seguramente él se encontraba igual. Respiró profundamente, para recuperar el aliento, mientras observaba a la pelirroja. Sora lo miraba confundida, cuestionando su acción, no sabia que había hecho para que Yamato se detuviera, cuando parecía que estaba dispuesto a seguir con lo que hacían hasta el final. No dijeron nada hasta que empezaron a respirar con normalidad.

"No…"- susurró Yamato.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Sora, suavemente.

"No podemos seguir con esto… Si no nos detenemos ahora, yo después no me detendré y tu tampoco…"- dijo, tomándola de los hombros.

"Eso lo se… Pero esa es la idea…"- susurró, abrazándose mas a Yamato.

"Sora, estas embarazada y es…"- no pudo continuar, ya que sellaron sus labios con un beso.

Sora se alejo lentamente, sonriendo. "Eso también lo se y aun no veo el problema."

Yamato parpadeó un par de veces, antes de reaccionar. "¿Qué tal si _eso_ le afecta al bebé?"- dijo.

Sora sonrió dulcemente. "No te preocupes, no lo hará…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sora se acercó a su oído. "Porque la Dra. me lo dijo en la última consulta… Ella dijo que no había problema en que hiciéramos el amor, siempre y cuando fuera con mucho cuidado…"- susurró, rozando sus labios en la oreja de Yamato.

Yamato la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Le tomó el rostro y la besó nuevamente, deslizó sus brazos hasta su cintura, abrazándola suavemente. Sora se dejó llevar por el beso, luego, lentamente, deslizó sus brazos desde el cuello hasta e pecho de Yamato, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa con mucha calma, acariciando en forma cariñosa el pecho del chico, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente.

Yamato acaricio la espalda de Sora con delicadeza, ascendiendo y descendiendo, sacándole uno que otro suspiro de sus labios, los cuales aun seguían siendo ocupados por los de él. Sora comenzó a quitarle la camisa despacio, muy despacio, disfrutando mientras lo hacia; Yamato solo se dejó hacer, le encantaba cuando Sora se mostraba así de sensual. Finalmente, Sora arrojó la camisa al suelo. Se observaron un momento y luego se besaron, solo que esta vez, fue un beso sumamente apasionado, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y dando paso a una noche inolvidable.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, eso es, espero que les haya gustado, sino... bueno, nadie puede obligarlos. Tratare de actualizar el siguiente capitulo lo antes pposible, pero no creo que sea muy pronto, como sea... No tengo nada mas que decir, ademas de que, por favor, dejen sus reviews, y si quieren pueden darme unas ideas para el proximo capitulo...**

**Eso es todo, Ja ne! **

**Y dejen reviews! **_**  
**_


	5. V: Memories of a Sn Valentine 4 parte

**OI! He vuelto! Aun no estoy muerta! Jaja... Ya... Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por el GRAN, GRAN retraso, pero resulta que me ocurrio un incombeniente, me habian cortado el internet y no hay ningun cyber cerca de mi casa, ademas, hace una semana que entre a clases y como es mi ultimo año... se viene pesado. Pero, bueno, tratare de subir mas fics y mas capitulos de SSM.**

** Y como habia prometido, aqui esta la cuarta parte del primer capitulo. Es un LEMON y es cien por ciento SORATO! Asi que, si no les gusta el lemon, no lo lean y saltense al capitulo siguiente. bueno eseo es todo.**

**Gracias por su comprencion! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** one: Cuarta parte.**

"_**Memories of Valentine… **__**And a very special Birthday."**_

_**(Recuerdos de un Valentín… Y un Cumpleaños muy especial.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Yamato la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Le tomó el rostro y la besó nuevamente, deslizó sus brazos hasta su cintura, abrazándola suavemente. Sora se dejó llevar por el beso, luego, lentamente, deslizó sus brazos desde el cuello hasta el pecho de Yamato, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa con mucha calma, acariciando en forma cariñosa el pecho del chico, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente._

_Yamato acarició la espalda de Sora con delicadeza, ascendiendo y descendiendo, sacándole uno que otro suspiro de sus labios, los cuales aun seguían siendo ocupados por los de él. Sora comenzó a quitarle la camisa despacio, muy despacio, disfrutándolo mientras lo hacia; Yamato solo se dejó hacer, le encantaba cuando Sora se mostraba así de sensual. Finalmente, Sora arrojó la camisa al suelo. Se observaron un momento y luego se besaron, solo que esta vez, fue un beso sumamente apasionado, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y dando paso a una noche inolvidable._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mientras se besaban, Yamato hizo retroceder a Sora lentamente hasta el escritorio, se detuvo al toparse con el mueble, acarició su cuerpo hasta el más remoto rincón, dándose todo el tiempo del mundo en eso, para así disfrutarlo aun más de lo que ya lo disfrutaba. Extendió uno de sus brazos, buscando el interruptor de la lamparita que había sobre el escritorio, una vez lo encontró, encendió la luz. Yamato no quería que su segunda vez juntos fuera con la luz apagada, aunque la lamparita tampoco iluminaba mucho, solo lo suficiente como para ver el cuerpo de Sora claramente.

Bajó con lentitud sus manos por los costados de Sora, hasta sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos; movió sus manos a la parte trasera de los muslos, comenzando a subir paulatinamente, sintiendo como la pelirroja suspiraba entre los besos, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la altura de su trasero, dándole un ligero apretón por sobre la molesta falda, subiendo luego hasta su espalda, acariciándola, para, finalmente, abrazar a la chica con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo con mucha suavidad. La necesidad que el rubio tenia de sentirla nuevamente se estaba haciendo casi sofocante, casi incontrolable, con cada segundo que seguía pasando.

Profundizo aun mas el beso, si es que se podía, mientras comenzaba a acariciar los pechos de Sora por sobre el sostén, los acariciaba lenta y delicadamente. Ante ese acto, Sora gimió en la boca de Yamato, acarició su espalda, sintiendo cada uno de sus bien formados músculos, luego pasó sus manos hasta el pecho del rubio, acariciándolo suavemente, descendió sus caricias por el abdomen del muchacho sin ninguna prisa, hasta la cintura, recorriendo con sus dedos el contorno de esta, llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico, a esa misma altura, y dejó a sus manos seguir su camino descendente, se detuvo al sentir el borde del pantalón, introdujo sus dedos por debajo de la prenda, moviéndolos hacia la parte delantera de esta, ahí comenzó a deshacer el broche del cinturón.

Yamato gruñó al sentir las manos de Sora quitarle el cinturón de su pantalón, para luego desabotonarlo muy despacio, rozando intencionalmente con sus dedos la piel de su cuerpo, un poco mas abajo de la cintura. Continuó besándola casi con desesperación, el contacto de la suavidad de las manos de Sora, a esa altura de su cuerpo, tocándolo de esa manera, lo estaban excitando rápidamente, como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

'Contrólate, Yamato… Recuerda que debes ser cuidadoso…' pensó, con la poca razón que le quedaba, mientras la besaba tratando de decirle cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la… deseaba.

Sora sujetó los pantalones de Ishida con firmeza, les dio un ligero jalón e hizo la cercanía de sus cuerpos aun mayor, desabotonó el resto de los botones lentamente, descendiendo sus manos inevitablemente cada vez más en el proceso y, sin quererlo del todo, rozando con una de sus manos la parte mas sensible del cuerpo masculino, lo que hizo que el muchacho se estremeciera nuevamente y provocando una reacción involuntaria.

Yamato tomó el rostro de Sora entre sus manos, besándola con mucha desesperación; las acciones de la chica, mas la excitación que ya estaba sintiendo, habían ocasionada una reacción bastante obvia e involuntaria, en la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo y que ahora, gracias a que su pantalón estaba desabotonado, no era dolorosa.

Takenouchi tenía la prenda sujetada a ambos costados de las caderas del chico, de repente, emitió un gemido ahogado en la boca de su novio, al sentir un bulto presionando insistentemente a un costado de sus caderas. Yamato bajó sus manos a la cintura de Sora, descendiendo un poco mas, hasta encontrarse con el borde de la falda que llevaba puesta, le removió la prenda sin mucha dificultad, arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación. Tomó a Sora por la cintura, sentándola sobre el escritorio. Sora, frente a esa acción inesperada, soltó los pantalones y estos cayeron por las piernas de Yamato.

El chico, en un ágil movimiento, se quitó los pantalones, con cuidado, abrió las piernas de la pelirroja, posesionándose entre ellas. Ambos se encontraban ya en ropa interior. Yamato deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica, jugando con el broche del sostén, abrazándola en el acto. Afortunadamente el vientre de Sora no era muy grande, por lo que la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos era bastante. Sora, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, rompió el beso, solo para observar el cuerpo de Yamato. Se ruborizó ligeramente.

"Wow…"- fue todo lo que Sora emitió, al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Yamato a media luz.

La poca luz que había, hacia que el cuerpo de Ishida pareciera algo irreal, dándole un leve tono canela a su piel suavemente bronceada, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran mas profundos y azules, y dándole un brillo misterioso; también pudo apreciar con mucha claridad, el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del chico, ruborizándose con mucha mas intensidad de antes.

Sora acarició su torso desnudo, enviando vibraciones a todo el cuerpo de Yamato, hasta la ultima fibra de su ser; una vez mas, descendió sus caricias por el cuerpo del chico, hasta encontrarse con el ultimo obstáculo que tenia, impidiéndole ver completamente ese cuerpo tan deseado por todas, pero únicamente probado por ella, delineó con sus dedos el contorno de la prenda, acariciando esa suave piel en el acto, para luego detener sus manos a ambos costados, introdujo ahí sus manos y empezó a acariciar las caderas del chico, por debajo de sus bóxers, sin atreverse a tocar mas.

Yamato empezó a sentir un leve y placentero cosquilleó en su interior, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, disfrutando de las caricias que le estaban proporcionando, luego ese cosquilleó se trasformó rápidamente en una llama ardiendo en pasión. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se acercó a Sora, besándole la mejilla, luego fue moviendo su boca hasta la oreja de la chica, lamiéndola suavemente.

Sora se estremeció ligeramente, temblando de placer, sentía como su cuerpo vibraba cuando Yamato pasaba su boca y su lengua por su oreja y bajaba por su cuello. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar lo que su novio le hacia. De repente, sintió como un fuego empezaba a nacer en su interior, quemándola, cuando Yamato comenzó a besar su cuello con una pasión inexplicable; tan inmersa estaba en ese mar de sensaciones, que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Yamato deslizó el sujetador del sostén, suavemente por sus brazos, ya que eso le pareció un a caricia, pero en cierto modo así era, tampoco sintió cuando el rubio desabrochó la prenda, quitándola con mucha delicadeza y arrojándola lejos.

Yamato abrazó a Sora, besándola fervientemente en los labios; el contacto de los pechos desnudos de Sora, presionados sobre su pecho, lo llevaron a un lugar donde la razón, era una cualidad innecesaria para el ser humano.

"Mmm…"- gimió Sora, entre los besos de Yamato.

Yamato, al oírla gemir, sintió que enloquecía, la necesidad que tenia de unirse con ella, estaba lentamente controlando sus actos, pero él no quería que fuera así de rápido, no, él quería que ambos disfrutaran de todo el placer que se podían dar con toda calma; así que, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad y quizás mas, trató de controlarse, lo que se le hacia bastante difícil ante el hecho de tener las manos de Sora tan cerca de su hombría. Profundizó aun más el beso, mientras bajó sus manos a las caderas de Sora, acariciándola en el acto. Sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas, la acercó mas a él, presionando su miembro contra la intimidad de ella, y durante unos escasos segundos, sintió un leve dolor subir por sus costados hasta más arriba de la cintura.

Sora abrió los ojos de golpe, rompiendo el beso y dando un pequeño brinco, al sentir la erección de Yamato presionando contra su parte más sensible y, a pesar de llevar ropa interior, podía sentirla claramente ;sin proponérselo, enterró ligeramente sus uñas en las caderas del rubio, ascendiendo sus manos (en un movimiento casi involuntario) por los costados de su torso, arañándolo en el recorrido y deteniéndose a la altura del abdomen; trató de buscar los ojos de Yamato, pero el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado besando su cuello, como para darse cuenta de la reacción que su arrebato le había causado a ella, miró el camino que habían hecho sus manos, percatándose de unas delgadas líneas rojas que se estaban formando paulatinamente.

Volvió a dar otro brinco, al sentir nuevamente una presión mayor en su entrepierna, puso sus manos en los hombros de Yamato, quien la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun besando su cuello; al parecer, el muchacho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que ella le había hecho. El incesante roce de sus cuerpos, en la parte baja precisamente, le hacia sentir ligeros estremecimientos, como si corrientes eléctricas subieran por su espalda a cada segundo. Comenzó a lamer la oreja del chico, mordiendo el lugar en algunas ocasiones, descendió por su cuello, besando y saboreando la piel de esa zona, y luego movió sus labios hacia el hombro, proporcionándole pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que el rubio se volviera a estremecer.

Yamato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, abrazó a Sora por la cintura, haciendo la presión de sus caderas aun mayor que antes, y logrando que Sora lanzara un sonoro gemido cerca de su oído. Descendió sus besos lentamente, hasta llegar a la altura de los senos de Sora, pasó su lengua delicadamente por cada uno, deleitándose el delicioso sabor de la piel de estos. Se alejó un poco para observarlos detenidamente, memorizando cada pequeño detalle; lo redondos y firmes que eran, le encantó a Yamato, y esos dos botones rosados, que parecían adornarlos… Lo que vio fue la perfección para Ishida. Sora solo lo miró, sin perturbarlo, esperando su reacción.

Yamato sonrió embelezado. "Eres… perfecta…"- murmuró y la besó tiernamente.

Sora correspondió gustosa el beso. Yamato hizo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y la cargó hasta la cama, mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello, depositándola delicadamente sobre esta, la contempló unos momentos, se veía hermosa a sus ojos, tan delicada, tan frágil; observó sus senos una vez mas, parecían como dos deliciosos frutos maduros, listos para ser devorados y él, encantado los degustaría, como el mas exquisito manjar que haya probado nunca.

Se posesionó sobre ella, sin cargar su peso y le besó la boca casi hambrientamente, volvió a separarle las piernas, colocándolas a la altura de su cintura, luego colocó sus manos a los lados de la pelirroja, para aguantar su peso. Descendió sus besos a los pechos de Sora nuevamente, tomándose su tiempo. Los besó con una ternura infinita, provocando que la respiración de la chica se agitara gradualmente. Continuó besando sus pechos, pasando suavemente su lengua en algunas ocasiones, saboreándolos, luego lamió ligeramente uno de los pezones, haciendo que este se endureciera, lo chupó suavemente, como si se tratara de un bebé degustando su alimento. Llevó una de sus manos al otro seno, acariciándolo lentamente, le dio un ligero apretón y luego, con la yema de sus dedos, acarició el pezón, obteniendo la misma reacción que en el otro.

Sora arqueó ligeramente su espalda, gimiendo un poco, al sentir a Yamato dar pequeños mordiscos en sus senos, mientras los masajeaba incansablemente; se aferró a la espalda del chico, mientras sentía ligeros temblores recorrerle el cuerpo, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Yamato, enredando sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, tratando así de evitar que la boca del muchacho dejara sus pechos. La sensación que sentía ante la acción del chico, era una sensación realmente exquisita, llenándola de un nuevo placer inexplicable.

El rubio comenzó a empujar lentamente sus caderas contra las de Sora, tratando de calmar esa necesidad que volvía a hacerse presente (pero sin mucho éxito), sacándole largos suspiros a la pelirroja. Continuó empujando, cada vez con un poco mas de fuerza, como tratando de penetrarla por sobre las ropas, desesperándose ante la necesidad de sentirla suya una vez mas y no lograr su cometido, por el momento. Sora ya no aguantaba los golpes de calor que sentía, cada vez que Yamato empujaba contra ella, era como una ola de un fuego abrasador, recorriéndole todo su interior. Ishida, sin dejar de moverse, mordió uno de los pezones de su amada, haciéndola estremecerse violentamente.

"Yama…"- gimió la pelirroja, respirando agitadamente.

El muchacho se agitó al oírla gemir de nuevo, eso lo encendió por completo. Entonces decidió que ya era suficiente de juegos, era suficiente de darle vueltas al asunto. Dejó de besar los pechos de Sora, pasando su lengua por entre los senos, en forma ascendente hasta llegar al mentón, le besó nuevamente los labios. Detuvo su movimiento, cargando la mayor parte de su peso en uno de sus brazos, para tener mas libertad en el otro, descendiendo la mano que acariciaba los pechos, acarició el abdomen de Sora, su cintura, sus caderas, su muslo izquierdo, su trasero… Y en un movimiento lento, siguió con sus dedos el contorno de la prenda que cubría la intimidad de la chica, hasta detenerse en la parte delantera de la prenda, justo en el centro, comenzó a bajar sus dedos con mucha tranquilidad, por sobre la ropa, con un movimiento circular; se alejó de ella un poco, para verla, la anticipación que vio en esos rubíes lo hicieron sonreír, por lo que, en contra de su decisión, se dedico a jugar un poco con su mano en esa zona, sin llegar a establecer contacto con la parte mas sensible de la muchacha.

Sora solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de eso, amaba la forma que Yamato tenia de tocarla, tan suave y delicada, pero no quería estar anticipándose a lo que, sabia, Yamato estaba postergando a propósito; quería sentir las caricias de Yamato en esa parte de su cuerpo y las quería sentir ya. Acarició los brazos de su novio, con una de sus manos sujetó la mano con la que él la estaba acariciando y sin mas preámbulos, condujo la mano del joven a su intimidad, dejándola ahí. Al sentir el contacto de su fuerte mano en esa parte de su cuerpo, lanzó un gemido ahogado, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado y besó su cuello con ímpetu, obligándola a mover su cabeza a un costado, para que él tuviera un mejor acceso; y, entendiendo la petición de su chica, comenzó a acariciarle la intimidad por sobre las bragas. Siguió acariciando esa zona, presionando en ocasiones con su dedo medio, sacándole pequeños espasmos. Sintió como, lentamente, la prenda comenzaba a humedecerse; presionó con sus dedos una vez mas, para luego deslizar su mano al interior de las bragas.

Sora dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir la mano del chico introducirse en sus bragas, haciendo contacto directo con su intimidad, acariciándola suavemente para estimularla, cosa que ya había logrado, ella se encontraba mas que preparada para lo que vendría.

"Yamato…"- volvió a gemir.

Yamato alzó la vista, para verle la cara, sonriendo abiertamente: Sora tenía una expresión de absoluto placer. Placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Además, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, le encantaba oírla gemir así, oírla decir su nombre de esa manera. Continuó acariciándola, sin detenerse, tenia que estimularla mas, ya que si ella no estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, podría hacerle daño cuando la penetrara. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Sora, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente; introdujo otro dedo, masturbándola delicadamente, lo que hizo que la joven alzara sus caderas unos segundos y que luego soltara un leve grito, que a Yamato le pareció bastante erótico.

Sacó su mano de la entrepierna de la chica, llevándose los dedos a la boca, probando aquel delicioso néctar proveniente del interior de su Sora. Bajó su rostro hasta el cuerpo de la joven, besándolo suavemente, comenzó a descender sus labios, pasando por entre los pechos, lamiendo el abdomen, descendiendo con su lengua hasta esa zona añorada, deteniéndose antes de establecer contacto. Alejó su rostro un poco y la despojó de la última prenda que la separaba de la absoluta desnudez, dejándola como dios la envió al mundo.

Separó aun mas las piernas de Sora, acercando su boca al lugar que antes su mano había explorado, sin atreverse a hacer algo más, soltó un suspiro, olfateando aquel aroma de mujer, que lo embriagaba por completo. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se quitó sus bóxers, arrojándolos al piso, o al menos ahí creyó que cayeron, volvió a recostarse sobre la chica, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Sora, al sentir nuevamente el contacto de sus pieles, rozándose sin cansancio, lo abrazó, besándolo apasionadamente. Pudo sentir, presionando entre sus piernas, rozando insistentemente, la erección de Yamato en toda su plenitud. Eso la excitó demasiado. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente, necesitaba sentirlo. Rompió el beso y se acercó a la oreja de Ishida, mordiendo sensualmente el lóbulo de esta.

"Ahora, Yamato… hazlo…"- susurró.

Yamato obedeció encantado, sujetó su miembro, posesionándolo en la entrada de aquel templo sagrado, luego sujetó las caderas de Sora y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente en ella, sin apuros, ya que aun tenía ese temor de lastimarla sino era delicado con ella y, al parecer, ese temor siempre permanecería ahí. Cuando la penetró por completo, ambos sintieron una ola inmensa de placer. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y comenzó a penetrarla, moviéndose lenta y constantemente dentro de ella. Aquel movimiento los llenaba de un sentimiento muy cálido y de un placer inexplicable…

Pero más que nada, los llenaba de amor.

Gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en ellos, saliendo por todo su cuerpo, pareciendo perlas preciosas. Sus respiraciones agitadas inundaron la habitación, opacando aquel molesto silencio que se había hecho presente, junto con los leves suspiros y los gemidos casi inaudibles que comenzaban a emitir, y que se iban haciendo más consecutivos con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos quiso abrir sus ojos, temiendo que si lo hacían, dejarían de sentir aquella sensación que tanto les encantaba, pero no se imaginaban el maravilloso espectáculo que había frente a ellos.

Yamato tenía todo su peso cargado sobre sus manos, para no caer sobre Sora, pero toda la excitación que estaba sintiendo, hizo que sus brazos comenzaran a tambalearse, haciendo que descendiera, quedando sobre sus codos. Siguió meciéndose sobre Sora, siempre con un movimiento constante, arrebatándole varios gemidos a la muchacha. Se inclinó hacia ella, besándola profundamente en los labios, callando así algunos gemidos que se estaban formando en la garganta de la pelirroja.

Sora llevó sus manos a los brazos de Yamato, acariciándolo en el acto y haciéndolo estremecer por completo nuevamente, mordió su labio inferior de una forma sensual, sin atreverse a romper el beso; movió sus manos a la espalda del chico, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos, sintió como los músculos de él se tensaban y como su piel se erizaba. Yamato sintió una corriente eléctrica subir por su espina dorsal, erizándole la piel, soltó un gemido ronco y profundizó aun mas el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Sora.

"Ya… Yamato…"- suspiró entre los labios del rubio.

Aquel suspiro, incitó a Yamato a aumentar la velocidad de su movimiento, haciéndolo entrar en una especie de trance, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que dejaron de besarse.

En sus diez y seis años de vida, jamás se había sentido tan amado. Le encantaba la forma en que sonaba su nombre en los labios de Sora, la forma que ella lo llamaba, ya que, con solo nombrarlo, sentía todo el amor que tenia por él… por él y por nadie más. Y la forma en que lo miraba, como si el fuera su salvación a la realidad, pidiéndole, en una suplica silenciosa, que la proteja y la cuide del resto del mundo… Y en esos momentos, cuando suspiraba su nombre así, el sin fin de sensaciones por las que pasaba, eran indescriptibles. Sintió algo cálido pasar sobre su rostro y sonrió.

Nuevamente, se sentía en el paraíso.

Salió de su pequeño ensimismamiento, al sentir el cuerpo de Sora arquearse debajo de él, junto con un ligero dolor su espalda. Abrió sus ojos para mirarla, quedando hechizado por la vista que tenia frente a sus ojos: Sora tenia su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, por lo que Yamato, desafortunadamente, se perdió la expresión de placer que cruzó por su rostro; la fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo la hacia lucir radiante, la poca luz que había provocaba que la pequeñas gotas de sudor destellaban con un brillo exótico; su boca ligeramente abierta le daba un maravilloso aire muy seductor y el rubor en sus mejillas le proporcionaba aquel toque de inocencia, que era característico en ella, esa inocencia que jamás perdería.

Se ruborizó ligeramente.

A sus ojos, Sora se veía hermosa, como una diosa, inocente y… pura. Le besó fugazmente el cuello, para luego descender sus labios a sus pechos, los besó con ternura por unos instantes, para luego devorarlos como un bebé hambriento. La escuchó gemir audiblemente su nombre y sonrió para si, nunca se cansaría de eso. Le encantaba poder hacerle el amor de nuevo y deseaba que todas las noches fueran así; y, a pesar de ser esta su segunda vez, él la sentía como si fuera nuevamente la primera. Detuvo sus besos y recostó su frente sobre los acogedores senos de Sora, mientras seguía con su labor, meciéndose incesantemente sobre ella.

De repente, sintió calor, mucho calor, creciendo mas y mas en sus entrañas. Cerró sus puños para poder resistir el mar de llamas que se acrecentaba en su interior, sin ninguna intención de calmarse, quemándolo sin piedad. Su respiración se estaba tornando muy agitada, dejando escapar un gemido casi inaudible.

Sora sintió el cambio de Yamato, sintió como aumentaba la velocidad de su movimiento lentamente. Abrió sus ojos, para mirarlo, separando sus labios con mucho cuidado, para no perturbarlo.

Se maravilló con lo que vieron sus ojos. Ahí frente a ella (mejor dicho sobre ella), estaba el mejor espectáculo que haya visto en su vida: Yamato tenía sus ojos cerrados, mostraba una expresión totalmente serena, mezclada con signos de placer, pero esa serenidad solo la mostraba en pocas ocasiones, cuando estaba solamente con ella y nadie mas; el sudor que lo cubría lo hacia lucir mas varonil, mas… _hombre_, sus facciones que se hacían cada vez mas masculinas con el tiempo que transcurría, ya no eran tan infantiles, las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su bello rostro, lo hacia parecer casi una fantasía, pero no lo era, junto con ese mechón de cabello que le caía preciosamente sobre la cara.

Se sonrojó con mucha intensidad.

Amaba todas y cada una de las partes de Yamato, amaba todo de él, _todo_. Llevó una de sus manos, que descansaban en la espalda del chico, al rostro de este, acariciándolo con mucha ternura y amor, removiendo aquel mechón que cubría parte de su rostro. Lo vio sonreír y ante eso, ella también sonrió. Iba a hablarle, decirle cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, cuando lo sintió empujar contra ella con un poco mas de fuerza e intensidad, manteniendo ese ritmo, lo que la hizo arañarle la espalda, sin siquiera notarlo. Aquel nuevo ritmo la llenó de una completa excitación, transformando las palabras de su garganta en gemidos, sintió una onda de placer, mayor a las anteriores, recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Arqueó su espalda e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, para así concentrarse en sentir todo eso. Su expresión demostraba cuanto disfrutaba sentir a Yamato dentro de ella, quien seguía moviéndose sin descanso en su interior. Agarró las mantas que estaban debajo de ellos, para poder soportar la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que se aglomeraban en su interior, o por lo menos hacer el intento en soportarlas. Sintió los labios de Yamato sobre su cuello, y luego como descendían a sus pechos. Sintió un leve escalofrió cuando aquello labios hicieron contacto con la piel de sus senos, solo para luego lanzar un sonoro gemido, diciendo su nombre.

Pero luego esa exquisita sensación se fue, siendo reemplazada por el contacto de su frente. Sintió que el muchacho se tensó sobre ella un momento, pero luego se relajó. La respiración agitada del chico contra su piel, le brindaba un sentimiento delicioso. Yamato la hacia sentir tan amada y necesitada, siempre había sido así, aunque solo ahora se daba cuenta de ello, pero solo desde aquella noche en que se lo encontró en el Antro, había comenzado a sentirse deseada también… deseada por él. Y le gustaba sentirse así.

Estaba más que claro que ellos eran el uno para el otro, en todo sentido.

Yamato no se percató del momento exacto en que Sora comenzó a moverse junto con él, aunque ni ella misma se percató de eso, había sido como un acto involuntario. Pero aquel acto tan sencillo, despertó un nuevo deseo en Yamato, que comenzó a empujar con más intensidad, haciendo las penetraciones cada vez más profundas.

Su acción, lejos de satisfacerle y calmarle, le produjo todo lo contrario, aumentó su deseo.

Deseaba poder empujar a Sora contra la cama, embistiéndola con todo lo que tenía, dándole la noche mas salvaje y apasionada de su vida, deseaba escucharla gritar su nombre con fervor, deseaba oírla suplicarle por mas, deseaba todo eso y quizás más… Pero eso no se podría hacer, ya que la poca (casi nada) conciencia que le quedaba, le tenia muy presente el embarazo de la chica; por lo que trataba de calmar ese deseo, haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, poco a poco. Pero, lo que Yamato no imaginó, era que su cambio de ritmo había despertado un deseo similar en Sora, ella deseaba conocer el lado salvaje del rubio. Lo que la hizo mover sus caderas contra las de Yamato de una forma bastante sensual y placentera, recibiendo un gemido de satisfacción por parte de Yamato.

Quizás no era una experta en esa área, pero siempre trataría de complacer a su novio en todo lo que podía, y si, en esos momentos, su movimiento lo complacería, entonces ella encantada continuaría. Y si que lo complació. Rodeó la cintura de Yamato con ambas piernas, facilitándole al chico sus movimientos. Podría asegurar que el muchacho llevaba el ritmo en sus venas. El tan solo sentir su miembro (que para ella era mas que bien proporcionado), su hombría dentro de ella, moviéndose rítmica y constantemente, era la mejor prueba de eso. Yamato se estremeció violentamente, el movimiento de Sora lo estaba volviendo loco, volvió a lanzar un gemido ronco, más profundo que el anterior, seguido de un susurro.

"So… Sora…"

Al oírlo susurrar su nombre, Sora levantó la vista, haciendo contacto visual con ese par de zafiros que tanto adoraba. Su hechizante mirada le quito el habla, por lo que solo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, cuestionándolo con su mirada. Lo amaba demasiado, mas de lo que las palabras podían expresar, mucho más…

Yamato tragó duro, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado. Su sonrisa siempre tendría ese efecto en él, lo hacia sentir tan vulnerable, pero a la vez tan invencible. La amaba demasiado, mas de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron ahí, sumergiéndose en la mirada del otro, diciéndose así todo lo que sentían… Ni Yamato, ni Sora, habían detenido su movimiento, tampoco querían detenerlo… A pesar de que, la mayor parte del tiempo, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos; siempre tenían esa necesidad de hacerle saber al otro como se sentían realmente, utilizando todos los métodos posibles.

Y en esos momentos, estaban expresándose, diciéndose todo lo que querían decir con palabras, a través del acto mas íntimo que podía haber, siendo este, también, el método mas primitivo que existía para demostrar el amor. Pero, aun así, eso no parecía ser suficiente para Yamato, que se inclinó un poco para besar tiernamente los labios de Sora, para después apoyar su frente contra la de ella. Respiró profundamente.

"Te amo, Sora…"- soltó de repente. "En verdad te amo… Locamente… Jamás te dejaré, jamás… jamás permitiré que te vayas… Jamás permitiré que te alejen de mi lado, ni que te lastimen, no mas… Te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma… Tu eres mi mundo, Sora, eres mi todo…"- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, ya que era lo que sentía. "Te amo, Cielo…"- susurró.

Sora lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo apasionadamente. Saciando su sed de él, dándole a entender que no había sido necesario que se lo dijera, que ella eso ya lo sabia, podía sentirlo en la forma que él la trataba, la forma en que la tocaba, la forma en que la besaba, en todo. Aun así, estaba más que feliz con aquella repentina declaración, porque sabía que era sincera, lo podía ver en sus ojos, esos ojos que jamás le mentirían. Rompió el beso lentamente, regalándole su mejor sonrisa. Y no queriendo ningún tipo de malentendido, decidió contestar a su confesión.

"Yo… también…"- comenzó a decir Sora. "Te amo, Yamato… Realmente, te amo… con todo mi ser… Tu eres mi vida y… jamás pensaría en irme de tu lado, porque… yo no sabría como vivir sin ti…"- dijo, acercando su rostro al de él. "Te amo, Bebé…"- susurró sobre sus labios, para luego besarlo tiernamente.

Yamato le sonrió con dulzura y continuó meciéndose sobre Sora, mientras ella seguía moviéndose junto con él. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de la chica, tratando de recuperar algo de sus fuerzas. Sus brazos ya estaban flaqueando, sabía que en algún momento ya no podría sostener más su cuerpo.

Se recostó suavemente sobre Sora, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y el otro lo llevó a sus caderas, deteniendo el movimiento que Sora y él hacían, por unos instantes; y, sujetándola con fuerza, rodó sobre si mismo, para cambiar de posición, quedando él debajo de ella, entonces siguió penetrándola. Sora al sentir el repentino movimiento, se aferró a Yamato con fuerza, pero ante aquel cambio de posición, sintió un ligero dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sin poder evitar demostrarlo.

"Ah… ahhh…"- se quejó suavemente.

Yamato distinguió inmediatamente ese sonido como uno de dolor y se detuvo al instante. Comenzó a temer lo peor. "Sora, lo… lo siento, yo… no quise… lastimarte…"- susurró, el temor claramente en su voz.

Sora se enterneció por completo ante su preocupación. Y sin dejar que siguiera hablando, le besó tiernamente los labios. "Esta bien, no te… preocupes… No pasa nada… No te… detengas…"- susurró, tomándole el rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Yamato asintió y le besó la mejilla. Descendió sus manos a las caderas de la chica, comenzó a moverlas lentamente, penetrándola de nuevo, encontrando nuevos puntos de placer en ambos, continuando esa acción durante varios minutos.

Sora apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Yamato y se inclinó lentamente hacia atrás, quedando sentada sobre él, mientras dejaba que la guiara en el movimiento que hacían sus caderas y que, asumía, tendría que hacer luego. Comenzó a menearse sobre el rubio, siguiendo el mismo movimiento que este había empezado con sus caderas; al principio lo hizo de una manera un poco torpe, pero luego encontró el ritmo perfecto, siguiéndolo sin dificultad alguna.

Los gemidos que emitían a causa de los movimientos, se hacían cada vez más fuertes, en especial por parte de Sora. La pelirroja seguía contoneándose sobre el rubio, con un movimiento lento, pero bastante sensual. Aquella nueva posición les resultaba bastante excitante, y no solo por ser nueva para ellos, sino porque les proporcionaba un nuevo tipo placer, ya que, en esa posición, era ella la que llevaba el control.

Yamato, al encontrar sus manos libres, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sora. Lo acaricio con mucha delicadeza, hasta el último rincón: Sus piernas, su trasero, su cintura, su abdomen, su espalda, sus brazos, sus pechos, todo. Trasmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pronto, ambos estaban llegando ya al clímax. Sora fue la primera en experimentar su orgasmo.

Sintió un fuerte e intenso golpe de placer, mucho mayor a los anteriores; arqueó su espalda, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía como los músculos de sus caderas se contraían rápidamente, y luego, sintió una explosión en su interior, haciéndola gritar el nombre de Yamato con fervor.

Yamato se creyó en el paraíso al oírla gritar su nombre así, sintió un liquido escurrirse por su miembro, dándole una deliciosa sensación que le hizo experimentar su orgasmo segundos después, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas de su novia. Sintió como un calor se acumulaba en _esa_ parte de su cuerpo, se tensó unos segundos y luego sintió como todo ese calor acumulado y esa tensión, eran expulsados hacia el interior de Sora, pero él, a diferencia de la chica, solo dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de su garganta.

Sora sintió algo calido en su interior, mientras que se dejaba caer lentamente sobre el pecho de Yamato. Permanecieron así unos momentos para recuperar algo de las energías perdidas, pero no teniendo mucho éxito, habían quedado realmente agotados. El chico separó sus cuerpos con la poca energía que le tenia, sin embargo, Sora permaneció recostada sobre él.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento y esperando a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. De repente, Yamato la abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su espalda dulcemente. Ante eso, Sora lanzó un suave suspiro, sonriendo feliz y se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo del chico.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- murmuró el rubio, colocándose de costado junto con Sora, para que esta no cargara mucho su vientre. La abrazó con un poco mas de fuerza y empezó a acariciar su cabello, respirando con mas tranquilidad.

Sora negó con su cabeza, acurrucándose mas al pecho de Yamato, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Cada vez que Yamato la abrazaba, se sentía tan segura, protegida… sentía como si nada pudiera pasarle estando ahí, como si fuera el lugar mas seguro en el mundo. Depositó un pequeño beso sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos.

"Fue… maravilloso…"- dijo tiernamente, de improviso.

"Si…"- dijo Yamato, aspirando el dulce aroma de la chica. Le dio un beso en la frente. "Y estoy muy agotado…"- agregó con una sonrisa.

Sora se limitó a asentir, sonriendo. Yamato, a duras penas, los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas.

"Te amo, Cielo…"

Sora alzó la vista, solo para encontrarlo ya dormido. Sonrió tiernamente. Yamato era todo un caso, una caja de sorpresas, nunca dejaba de impresionarla… A veces podía ser el caballero mas conservador y respetuoso, para luego ser el pervertido mas descarado y desvergonzado que jamás haya conocido; así como también podía ser el chico mas sexy y sensual, con esa actitud seductora, que lo hacia tan irresistible, para después ser el muchacho mas tímido y tierno que se haya podido imaginar; o pasar de ser la persona mas fría y calculadora en el mundo, a la persona mas sensible y calida de todas…

Pero en algunas ocasiones, Yamato era, simplemente, adorable.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y se volvió a acomodar en sus brazos.

'Yo también te amo, Bebé…' pensó, mientras caía lentamente rendida en el reino de Morfeo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ahi esta. Que les parecio? A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho (que modesta), pero por mas que lo leo, no puedo creer que YO lo haya escrito, en serio, me cuesta creerlo.**

**La ultima parte de este capitulo ya esta subida, asi que leanla. AH, y porfa dejen sus reviews!**


	6. VI: Memories of a Sn Valentine 5 parte

**Ja, aqui esta la ultima parte del primer capitulo!**

**Recuerden que la serie Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (porque si asi fuera, la temporada 02 hubiera tenido una continuacion), le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Uno****: Quinta y ultima parte.**

"_**Memories of a Valentine… And a very special Birthday."**_

_**(Recuerdos de un Valentín… Y un Cumpleaños muy especial.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

'_Yo también te amo, Bebé…' pensó, mientras caía lentamente rendida en el reino de Morfeo._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Diez minutos después…**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La Sra. Takenouchi abrió la puerta de su hogar, entrando lentamente. Se veía claramente agotada. Su pequeño viaje, le había tomado más tiempo de lo que ella había estimado. Ir a dejar a su marido al aeropuerto, porque tenia que partir a un viaje de negocios, y luego ir a dejar a Koushirou y a Ken a sus casas, no era mucho, pero no contó con que la casa de Ichijouji quedara tan lejos.

No se sorprendió cuando vio la motocicleta de Yamato aun ahí, sabia que el muchacho se quedaría de todas formas, cumpliendo su promesa. Se adentro en su casa y ahí se sorprendió. La casa estaba prácticamente impecable, con excepción de algunas cosas. Sonrió. ¿Qué podía decir? El muchacho era todo un príncipe.

'Mi hija se ganó la lotería con Yamato.' pensó.

Terminó de ordenar lo que faltaba rápidamente. Volteó a ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde.

'Ya es muy tarde y el complejo departamental donde vive esta muy lejos, además debe estar agotado…' pensó la mujer. "Merece un descanso… Le diré que pase la noche aquí, así podrá irse mañana cuando esta mas descansado… Será mejor que llame a su padre…"- dijo para si. Marcó el número del departamento de Yamato y esperó a que le contestaran.

"_**¿Aló?"**_

"Sr. Ishida, lamento llamarlo a estas horas de la madrugada…"

"_**¿Quién es?"**_

"Usted habla con la madre de Sora."

"_**¿Sra. Takenouchi?"**_

"Si, la misma…"- sonrió ligeramente, se notaba que el hombre estaba medio dormido.

"_**¿Cómo esta, Toshiko?"**_

"Muy bien, gracias."

"_**¿A que se debe su llamada?"**_

"Bueno, solo lo llamaba para decirle que, como ya es muy tarde y Yamato esta muy agotado, pensé que lo mejor seria que permaneciera la noche aquí, ya que no me parece adecuado que condujera su motocicleta hasta allá así, podría pasarle algo…"

"_**¡Ese muchacho! Seguro esta ebrio."**_

"No, no está ebrio, no permití que se ingiriera alcohol, solo está cansado…"- dijo algo divertida.

"_**¿Pero qué tal si intentan hacer algo? Usted sabe como son los jóvenes de hoy en día…"**_

"Si, pero no se preocupe, me encargaré de que no intenten hacer nada de _eso_."

"_**¿Y en donde dormirá?"**_

"En el cuarto de invitados."

"_**Muy bien, pero le ruego este al pendiente de ese muchacho… A veces es muy mañoso…"**_

Rió ligeramente. "Si, estaré al pendiente de él, yo me encargare… Se lo enviare en cuanto este más descansado."

"_**Muy bien, muchas gracias."**_

"No tiene por qué darlas, es un placer.

"_**Bien, hasta luego, Toshiko."**_

"Hasta pronto."- y colgó, volvió a reír un poco. El padre de Yamato era muy paranoico.

Se encaminó al segundo piso, en dirección a la habitación de su hija, donde supuso estaría Yamato… y supuso muy bien.

'Los chicos no pueden hacer… _eso_… No con el estado de Sora.' pensó la mujer.

…Error…

Lo que ella no esperaba (ni siquiera imaginaba), era lo que estaba a punto de ver en la habitación de Sora. Al llegar ahí, intentó abrir la puerta, pero su intento fue en vano, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

'Que extraño…'

Afortunadamente, ella tenía una llave de todas las puertas de la casa, así que la abrió. La puerta se atascó con algo a mitad de camino, pero no le dio mayor importancia, entró en la habitación, ignorando completamente lo que presenciaría. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la lamparita sobre el escritorio, pero esta estaba cubierta por algo, por lo que no veía muy bien, solo masas de sombras, nada más. La Sra. Takenouchi fue recogiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sorprendiéndose cada vez mas, mientras se avanzaba, al ver lo que recogía.

"¿Ropa…?"- susurró algo extrañada.

Quitó lo que cubría la lamparita, para poder ver lo que había en el suelo y lo que había atascado la puerta, pero lo que vio casi le ocasiona un infarto: Partiendo por la blusa de Sora, que fue lo que atascó la puerta, también estaba la camisa de Yamato en un extremo de la habitación, sus pantalones al otro extremo, sus calcetas, la falda de su hija, las… medias, el suéter… Pero le faltaban prendas…

Miró sus manos temerosa y… ¡bingo!... La ropa interior de los jóvenes, ahí estaba lo que faltaba. Se percató de que no tenía la necesidad de mirar hacia la cama, pero su curiosidad fue mejor que ella y se volteó. Abrió los ojos exageradamente. Ahí, frente a ella, estaban los jóvenes, tal y como se habían quedado dormidos, ninguno de los dos se había movido.

"Ay, dios mío…"- susurró impactada.

La imagen de su hija, acurrucada en los brazos de su novio, abrazándolo, ambos durmiendo en la cama de la chica, cubiertos únicamente por una fina sabana… desnudos completamente; no era algo que fuera de su agrado para ver. De hecho, no era algo del agrado de nadie para ver. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que hicieron, mientras ella no estaba en casa.

Salió de su pequeño shock al notar algo no muy común en ellos.

Ambos tenían una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, sonrisas llenas de amor, y que no mostraban muy seguido, al menos ese era el caso de Yamato. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta levemente abierta. Los dejaría dormir, ya que era más que obvio que estaban agotados. Además, ya pediría explicaciones por la mañana y solo entonces los torturaría, o quizás no, pero definitivamente haría algo al respecto. Por ahora, iría a su cuarto a dormir, y a tratar de olvidar lo que vio, aunque le sería difícil.

"Gracias a dios su padre tuvo que viajar hoy."- dijo, entrando a su habitación.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Los inoportunos rayos de sol, que se colaban por entre las cortinas de la habitación, golpearon suavemente su rostro, sacándola ruinmente del maravilloso reino de los sueños. Sora abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para volver a cerrarlos ante la intensa luz que entraba por su ventana.

Restregó sus ojos, tratando así de eliminar un poco el sueño, sin mucho éxito. Volvió a abrirlos, solo un poco, mirando a su alrededor, sin mirar un reloj, intuyó que era tarde. Aun tenía sueño, y estaba muy a gusto en su cama, como para querer levantarse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si no quería tener problemas con su madre.

Resopló. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de su situación. Unos fuertes brazos, la tenían abrazada contra un cálido y acogedor pecho. Alzó la vista, para ver al rubio más atractivo, que haya visto jamás. Observó su rostro, algo confundida, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. El sueño que aun se rehusaba a abandonarla, la dificultaba las cosas, puesto que sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos. Lentamente, comenzó a recordar todo al día anterior con claridad: Su fiesta de cumpleaños, la llamada de… _ella_, la discusión con Yamato y… Se ruborizó. Por un momento había creído haberlo soñado, pero, al parecer, no fue así.

'Además… mis sueños nunca son _tan_ osados…' pensó, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de Yamato, para volver a dormir.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumó enseguida, mientras sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Eso, definitivamente, era lo único que odiaba del embarazo. Sin siquiera preocuparse de no despertar a Yamato, se liberó del abrazo rápidamente, pasando sobre el chico al otro lado de la cama, se levantó del lecho y corrió al baño que había en su habitación, tomando en el camino la camisa del rubio. Al llegar al baño, levantó la tapa del excusado y vomitó. Al tirar de la cadena, se quejó pesadamente. Se puso la camisa de su novio, que le quedaba bastante grande, cubriéndole todo lo necesario, y cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie, las nauseas regresaron, haciéndola vomitar otra vez.

"Como odio esto…"- susurró.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato sintió a Sora levantarse con prisa, pero su cansancio le impidió abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado agotado. Escuchó a la pelirroja empezar a vomitar y soltó un leve quejido. Sin duda alguna esa era la peor parte del embarazo, tenía que admitirlo. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, quedando finalmente de espaldas, restregó sus ojos y bostezó. Se sentó en la cama, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Hubiera deseado quedarse ahí, abrazado a su novia, pero, lamentablemente, las fuerzas de la naturaleza eran imposibles de ignorar. La escuchó volver a vomitar y entonces empezó a preocuparse. Generalmente, su pequeño _problema _no duraba demasiado. Salió de entre las sabanas con mucha pereza, miró los alrededores buscando sus bóxers, pero no los encontró, y, sin darle mayor importancia, se encaminó al baño, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

'Que sueño tengo…' pensó.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño, encontró a Sora de rodillas frente al excusado, mientras aun seguía con su inconveniente. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Sora?"- preguntó, el sueño aun evidente en su voz.

Sora negó lentamente con la cabeza y finalmente dejó de vomitar. Suspiro pesadamente y se puso de pie. Se acercó al lavabo y lavó su boca. Se quedó ahí, apoyada en el lavabo, frente al espejo. Aun sin mirar a Yamato. El rubio, por su parte, solo se dedicó a observarla detenidamente.

"¿Por qué me tienes que causar problemas?"- susurró, colocando una mano sobre su frente.

Yamato, no entendiendo a que se refería, la miró extrañado y algo dolido. "¿Y ahora que fue lo que hice?"- preguntó.

'¿Ah?'

Sora alzó la vista y volteó a ver hacia la entrada del baño, encontrándose con Yamato. Lo miró confundida unos momentos. "No lo decía por ti, Yamato…"- dijo, tranquilamente, mirándolo con dulzura.

Yamato la miró confundido, sin entender todavía, pero cayó en cuenta, al fijar su vista en el vientre de Sora. "Ohh…"- dijo y sonrió divertido. "Aun causando problemas ¿eh?"

Sora solo asintió, sonriendo. Pero luego se percató en que condiciones se encontraba el chico, sonrojándose al instante. Sin poder evitarlo, fue descendiendo su vista, lo miró fugazmente de pies a cabeza, para luego detenerse, sin proponérselo, en la zona que está debajo de sus caderas. Se sorprendió y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó, aguantando la respiración.

Jamás se esperó ver el… _miembro_… de Yamato, bajo esas circunstancias, y si, ciertamente, la noche anterior lo había sentido claramente por segunda vez, nunca se lo imaginó. Es decir, sentirlo es una cosa, pero verlo en circunstancias normales (o sea, no realizando el _acto_) era totalmente diferente. Soltó lentamente el aire que había estado reteniendo, tratando así de apagar un poco el color de su rostro. Y es que, tener al chico así, desnudo frente a ella, aun le resultaba un sueño. Cerró sus ojos, y volteó, quedando frente al espejo. Respiró profundamente.

'Vaya… No… había tenido la oportunidad de… verlo así, detenidamente…' suspiró. 'Pero mira nada mas el efecto que tienes en mi, Yamato, mira lo que me haces.'

Al principio, Yamato no sabía el por qué del silencio repentino de Sora, pero al percatarse de que era lo que ella había estado viendo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa picara se formara lentamente en su rostro. Él sabía que Sora era muy pudorosa, ya que, todas las veces (desde su reconciliación) que él le imploró para que le dejara permanecer dentro de la habitación cuando se cambiaba de ropa, ella simplemente se lo negaba, sacándolo del cuarto.

Y eso no lo comprendía, simplemente no lo hacía. Es decir ¿Por qué se avergonzaba de que él la viera desnuda, si ya la había visto así antes? No lo sabía. Pero, a diferencia de Sora, él no era para nada pudoroso, y menos estando frente a ella, a solas. Por eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la pelirroja lo estuviera viendo detenidamente, o estuviera viendo _esa_ parte de su cuerpo detenidamente, en esos momentos. De hecho, le complacía. Y por la reacción de la muchacha, que se ruborizaba cada vez más, supo que a ella le gustaba la vista.

Al verla voltear, tuvo que contener la risa. Trató de no hacer un comentario al respecto, pero no pudo.

"Supongo… que cuento con tu aprobación, porque pude ver, por tu reacción, que realmente disfrutaste mucho la vista…"- soltó su comentario, con una sonrisa que insinuaba bastante.

Sora abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrojándose por la vergüenza de saberse descubierta. Lo miró unos momentos, solo para verlo adoptar esa conducta arrogante que ponía cada vez que él sabía que tenía la razón en algo, dándole casi inmediatamente la espalda. Lo escuchó reír ligeramente, como si estuviera reprimiéndose la risa. Tenía que amarlo demasiado para no hacer algo ante su comentario. Y así era, lo amaba demasiado.

"No seas pervertido… Y por favor, Yamato, ponte algo de ropa."- dijo Sora, claramente incomodada.

Su acción le provocaba mucha ternura a Yamato. "No encontré mis bóxers."- dijo simplemente.

Sora resopló. Tomó una de sus toallas que se encontraban en el baño. "Ten."- dijo y se la arrojó al rubio. "Cúbrete con eso."- agregó, saliendo del baño, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"Oh vamos, Sora…"- dijo Yamato, mientras se enrollaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura, rápidamente, para luego ir tras la chica. "Tú sabes que no me molesta en lo más mínimo que me veas desnudo, te lo he dicho muchas veces desde que nos reconciliamos… Y a ti no debería molestarte que yo te vea desnuda."

"¿Y qué quieres?. ¿Qué me pasee desnuda frente a ti cada vez que estamos a solas?"- preguntó abochornada, mientras se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación, con el rubio siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que Yamato no entendiera que sus padres la criaron así? Pero más que nada su madre. 'Ah, es cierto, él se crió con su padre.' pensó.

Yamato se imaginó la escena por un momento, ruborizándose levemente. "No sería una mala idea…"- dijo.

Sora no creía lo que escuchaba. 'A veces puede ser TAN pervertido… Pero claro, los hombres a esta edad andan con las hormonas al cien… Por lo menos es así solo conmigo.' pensó, algo aliviada. "No seas cochino…"- le dijo, tratando de huir de él.

"No soy cochino, pero… cuando algo me gusta, disfruto viéndolo."- dijo sin reparos, honestamente, mientras seguía persiguiéndola. "Además, me gusta cómo se te ve mi camisa, ese estilo te queda muy bien, te ves muy sexy."

"Eres increíble…"- dijo, aun mas abochornada.

Yamato solo pudo sonreír ante eso. Una de las cosas que más amaba de Sora era su personalidad obstinada y su carácter terco. De repente, la pelirroja se detuvo en medio de la habitación, mirando hacia la puerta, como tratando de resolver un problema. Yamato aprovechó eso para atraparla, pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Te tengo…"- susurró en su oído, de una forma sensual, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de la chica, se preocupo. 'Espero que no se haya enfadado.' pensó. "¿Sucede algo, Sora?"- cuestionó algo temeroso.

"Yamato…"- dijo, saliendo de su estupor. "Tu… anoche… cerraste la puerta… con seguro ¿cierto?"- cuestionó.

Yamato arqueó una ceja. "Si… ¿Por qué?"- dijo.

Sora solo se limitó a apuntar hacia la puerta. Yamato volteó en esa dirección y se sorprendió. La puerta estaba entre abierta.

'Esto solo significa una cosa…' pensó el rubio. "O imaginé que la cerré, cosa que dudo, o realmente alguien entró durante la noche y no nos dimos cuenta… Y solo tengo una persona en mente…"- dijo.

"Exactamente."- aseguró Sora. "Además, parte de nuestra ropa esta ordenada… o al menos no estaba como debería estar, lo cual solo significa una cosa…"

"Oh no…"

"Así es…"

Yamato soltó una pequeña risita, ante la ironía del asunto, pero la risa murió casi al instante. Deshizo el abrazo que tenia con Sora, llevándose las manos detrás de su cabeza. Ahora si que estaban en serios problemas.

"¿Quieres bajar a ver si es que… mi madre aun está en casa?"- preguntó la pelirroja, no muy convencida de su sugerencia.

"Seguro."- respondió el rubio, tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible. Y sin más se encamino hacia la puerta, pasando junto a Sora, que aun seguía inmóvil.

Sora lo vio pasar a su lado de reojo, siguiéndolo con la vista, mientras él caminaba frente a ella. Y viéndolo con mayor atención, se fijo en un detalle bastante interesante que había en su espalda. Yamato tenía marcas rojas, líneas rojas muy finas, por casi toda su espalda y los costados de su torso. Hizo trabajar rápidamente a su cerebro para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para identificar esas marcas, hasta que por fin logró encontrar la palabra exacta: Rasguños.

… Yamato tenía casi toda su espalda y los costados de su torso rasguñados…

'Pero… ¿Cómo…?... ¿Cuando…? Yo no recuerdo haber…' pensó confundida, pero luego, algo de la noche anterior la golpeó como un rayo. "Oh…"- musitó.

… Ella lo había arañado, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello…

'Mi madre no puede ver eso…' pensó y, nuevamente, se percató de otro pequeño detalle: Yamato aun usaba su toalla, solo su toalla y nada más. '¡Y definitivamente no puede verlo así!... ¡Le dará un ataque!'

Sora corrió hacia el rubio, y antes de que Yamato saliera completamente de la habitación, lo sujetó del brazo, jalándolo hacia el interior del cuarto nuevamente. Cerró la puerta tras ella y le puso el seguro. Yamato no entendió la repentina acción de la muchacha. Pero cuando la vio cerrar la puerta con seguro, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de Sora, quien volteó enseguida.

"En serio, Sora… Por mucho que me encantaría repetir lo de anoche, no creo que sea posible ahora. Aun tengo algo adolorido el cuerpo ¿sabes?... y tu seguramente estas igual… Además, tu madre está en casa, así que no es una buena idea, ella podría entra y encontrarnos en pleno acto y eso sería… incomodo… Así que ¿te parece si esperamos un tiempo, Cielo?"- dijo Yamato, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sora lo miró, negando ligeramente con su cabeza. "No empieces, Yamato, no es lo que tu piensas."- dijo, caminando hacia la cama.

"¿Entonces qué?"- preguntó, mientras la veía buscar algo entre las mantas.

Sora lo miró unos segundos, luego continuó su búsqueda. "¿No pensabas bajar _así_, verdad?"- cuestionó.

Yamato la miró confundido. "¿Así… así como?"- dijo, acercándose a ella.

Sora suspiró resignada, volteándose para quedar frente a él. "Bueno, _así_… con solo una toalla."- dijo, mientras rodeaba la cama, para luego mirar debajo de esta.

"Bueno, si… Te dije que no había encontrado mis bóxers…"- replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sora resopló. "No puedo creerlo…"- murmuró, se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar las mantas y las sabanas de la cama. "Yamato, si bien mi madre ya aceptó el hecho de que nosotros ya… hiciéramos… bueno, tu sabes que… No creo que acepte el hecho de que te estés paseando por la casa en… paños menores… Ella es una persona muy pudorosa, mucho más que yo."- explicó.

Yamato permaneció en silencio y la observó sin entender lo que hacía. "Si, Sora… ¿Qué tanto estas buscando?"- preguntó.

Sora pareció no escucharlo, hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba. "¡Esto!"- exclamó, arrojando la prenda a Yamato. "Póntelo."

Yamato tomó sus bóxers, asintiendo levemente. "Gracias."- dijo, quietándose la toalla, alcanzó a ver de reojo a Sora voltearse rápidamente, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se puso su prenda. "Entiendo que te hayan criado así, pero… aun no encuentro una buena razón al por qué de tu vergüenza cuando estás conmigo."- comentó.

Sora, quien aun le daba la espalda, trataba de buscar una forma para no sentirse tan incómoda. '¿Por qué mi madre me tuvo que criar… así?' pensó. "Eso es algo que no puedo evitar, es… como una reacción involuntaria."

Yamato asintió. "¿Está bien así?"- preguntó.

Sora volteó a verlo, Yamato ya tenía sus bóxers puestos, pero no era suficiente. "No…"- dijo suavemente.

"¡Oh, vamos, Sora! En la playa, hay chicos que usan menos que esto ¿sabes?"

Sora se sonrojó. '¿Cómo se lo explico?' pensó. "Lo sé, Yama, pero…"

Yamato la miró de una manera muy penetrante. "¿Cuál es el problema ahora?"

La pelirroja desvió la mirada. "Bueno, es solo que…"

"¿Solo que…?"- dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja.

"Tú tienes…"

"¿Yo tengo…?"

Sora se sonrojó aun más. "Tú tienes… marcas en tu espalda y… a los costados de tu torso… No creo que mi madre quiera verlas."- dijo, avergonzada.

Yamato se acercó a ella, tomándole el mentón, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. "¿Marcas?"

Takenouchi trataba por todos los medios de evitar su mirada. "Si, tu sabes, como… rasguños."- susurró.

"Mírame, Sora."- dijo Ishida, sonriendo seductoramente. La chica obedeció. "¿Te refieres a esas marcas de… pasión?"- cuestionó.

"Si, algo así…"- respondió calmadamente, ya estando mas relajada.

Yamato bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Sora, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, abrazándola delicadamente. Sora en un suave movimiento llevó sus manos a los hombros del chico, abrazándolo lentamente por el cuello. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, hasta que Yamato rompió el silencio.

"Ya veo… Así que, esas fueron las pequeñas molestias que sentí, mientras lo hacíamos…"- susurró, inclinándose hacia ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Movió su boca hacia su oído. "No creo que sean tan notorias…"- murmuró.

Sora sonrió al sentirlo respirar en su oído, le besó su cuello cariñosamente, subiendo hasta su oído. "¿Quieres verlas?"- susurró con malicia.

Yamato se alejó lo suficiente como para verla a la cara, y la sonrisa _inocente_ que Sora tenia en su rostro, le dijo que ella ocultaba algo. Asintió lentamente, casi temiendo lo que vería. Sora amplió su sonrisa, le tomó las manos y lo llevó al baño. Lo puso de espaldas al espejo y ella se puso junto a él, mirando al espejo. Los rasguños estaban _muy_ bien marcados. Sora tuvo que controlar la risa.

"Mira."- le dijo.

Yamato giró su cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver su espalda con claridad, sorprendiéndose mucho al verse, casi no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Definitivamente _jamás_ se hubiera imaginado que las marcas estuvieran tan… marcadas, era cierto que los rasguños eran líneas delgadas, pero bastante visibles. Miró sus costados, encontrándolos en el mismo estado. Su sorpresa se desvaneció rápidamente. Le dio una mirada a Sora, que aun mantenía su expresión inocente, y luego volvió a mirar el espejo. Sonrió levemente.

'¿Tanta fue la fuerza con la que me arañó?' pensó, sin dejar de mirarse la espalda. "Wow, estos rasguños no se irán en días…"- dijo, riendo ligeramente.

"Bueno, vele el lado positivo…"- dijo Sora, abrazándose al pecho de Yamato.

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Así tendrás un recuerdo permanente de mi, como la mejor prueba de que… tu eres mío…"- dijo, besándolo suavemente en los labios, luego descendiendo hasta su cálido pecho.

Yamato solo se dejó mimar, mientras volvía a verse la espalda. "Me parece bien, pero… Maldición…"- dijo y rió un poco. Volteo a ver a Sora, quien seguía besándole el pecho, sin poder evitar que su sonrisa de príncipe encantador, adornara su rostro. La tomó de las muñecas, la hizo detenerse para que lo mirara. "Sora, yo ya sabía que eras apasionada, pero…"- dijo, arrinconándola en la pared. "Jamás imaginé que tanto."- murmuró sobre sus labios, sin llegar a besarla.

"Eso fue una pequeña demostración de lo que puedo hacer…"- susurró Sora, besando ella al chico.

Yamato decidió tomar el control de la situación, ya que disfrutaba ser él quien estaba al mando, le gustaba seducir a Sora; descendió hasta el cuello de la pelirroja, besándolo con ternura, pero cada vez más intensamente.

Sora inclinó un poco su cabeza a un costado para darle mayor acceso. El rubio comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos, mientras seguía besando su cuello, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar en su cuello, besándolo con mas ansias, como queriendo devorarse esa parte de la piel. Dejó de besar su cuello, alejándose lentamente de ella, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

"Será mejor que bajemos."- dijo, soltó el agarre en sus muñecas. "Me pondré mi suéter, eso bastará para cubrir los rasguños que me hiciste."- dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Sora lo miró, tratando de descifrar lo que esos ojos azules intentaban decirle. "Seguro, tu suéter será suficiente…"- dijo, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

De repente, los ojos de Sora se agrandaron, al sentir un extraño calor en su cuello, en la parte que Yamato le besó. Se llevó una mano a esa parte de su cuello y, en efecto, estaba caliente. Vio a Yamato ampliar su sonrisa. Lo hizo moverse a un lado, para poder verse al espejo. Miró su cuello y casi se va de espaldas. Yamato le había dejado un grande y bonito _chupón_.

"¡Yamato!"- exclamó, volteándose para quedar frente a él.

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros. "No te enojes, estamos a mano."- dijo, saliendo del baño.

Sora salió detrás de él. "No tenias por que hacerlo."- dijo, mientras lo observaba recoger su suéter, para luego colocárselo.

"Pero admite que te encantó."- dijo, volteando a verla. "¿No pretendes bajar vistiendo solo mi camisa, verdad señorita _soy pudorosa_?"

"Por supuesto que no, joven _soy exhibicionista_."- dijo ella, caminando a su armario, buscó algo abrigado que ponerse mientras, ya que sabía que la cocina estaría muy fría.

"No pareció molestarte que me exhibiera, cuando me estabas chequeando… _ahí_."- dijo, acercándosele como un animal acechando a su presa.

Sora dejó de hurgar entre sus ropas por unos segundos. "Fue un accidente."- dijo y continuó con lo que hacía, sintiendo a Yamato pararse detrás de ella.

Yamato sonrió, adoraba cuando tenían ese tipo de pequeñas _discusiones_. "Bueno… si que disfrutaste del accidente."- le susurró.

Finalmente, Sora encontró lo que buscaba, sacando unos pantalones deportivos, bastante grandes. Cerró su armario y se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Yamato. "Muy bien, lo admito. Si, te miré… _eso_… Pero no es como si hubiera tenido opción, es decir, soy tu novia y tú estabas ahí de pie, sin nada que te cubriera… Me fue inevitable."- dijo.

Ishida le mostró su mejor sonrisa, besándole la mejilla. "¿Ves? No fue tan difícil admitirlo."

Las mejillas de Sora se tornaron de un color rosado; rió brevemente. "A veces eres tan molesto."- le dijo, colocándose los pantalones deportivos, los amarró bien a su cintura, para que estos no cayeran. Se notaba que esas prendas no le pertenecían.

"Sip. Pero aun así me amas."- caminó hacia la cama, recostándose ahí.

"Tienes razón. Y no se por qué."

Yamato dio un salto, poniéndose de pie. "¡Hey!"- protestó, encontrándose a Sora frente a él, sonriéndole divertida.

Tomó el rostro de Yamato entre sus manos, besándole cariñosamente la nariz. "Fue solo una broma."- le susurró, convenciéndolo fácilmente. "¿Vamos?"- preguntó.

Yamato solo se limitó a asentir. Sora le tomó la mano y lo guió hacia la puerta, llevándolo hacia la cocina.

"Oye, Sora… ¿Esos, de casualidad, no son mis pantalones?"

"Sip, si lo son."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Dos horas antes.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La Sra. Takenouchi despertó mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba, debido a que la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño del todo. Se colocó una bata y bajó a la cocina; se preparó una taza de café para pasar el sueño, bebiéndola con mucha calma. Lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, aun la molestaba.

Estuvo varios minutos ahí, sentada en la cocina, tratando de encontrar una salida a esa situación, pero solo consiguió estresarse aun más. Se levantó, comenzó a preparar el desayuno para Sora y Yamato. Estaba segura que ellos tendrían mucha hambre al despertar, o al menos el muchacho estaría hambriento. Dejó los alimentos ya listos para que los chico se los sirvieran al bajar, si es que pretendían despertar en algún momento.

'Sera mejor que vaya a prepararme, hoy tengo que ir a dar clases. Y si no me apresuro, llegaré tarde.' pensó.

Subió a su habitación, sacó algo de ropa y se encaminó al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida, luego se vistió sin muchos ánimos. Sabía que cuando los jóvenes desertaran, ella tenía que pedir explicaciones y regañarlos por lo que hicieron.

¿Qué le diría al Sr. Ishida ahora? Nada… Lo mejor era no decírselo, ni a él, ni a nadie. Si lo hacía, le causaría problemas a su hija y a Yamato, y ella pensaba que esos dos ya habían tenido suficientes problemas por ahora.

Pero el sermón no lo evitarían. No señor. Y dependiendo de su explicación, vería si les daba un pequeño castigo.

Salio del baño y caminó hacia su cama, sentándose en ella. Era una suerte que su habitación y la de su hija tuvieran baño propio, además del que esta al final del pasillo. Permaneció varios minutos, meditando la situación en silencio, sin mover un solo músculo. Hasta que algo la sacó de su pequeño ensimismamiento. Prestó mayor atención y logró escuchar ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Sora.

Suspiro.

Ya habían despertado. Decidió ordenar su habitación primero, quería darles más tiempo para que por lo menos se vistieran, pero la realidad era que ella necesitaba más tiempo. Sus años de experiencia como madre, jamás la prepararon para lo que había visto. Era cierto que ella lo hacía en algunas ocasiones con su marido, pero ellos eran adultos responsables y tenían ya varios años de matrimonio. Pero el haber visto a su hija, de diez y seis años, en esas circunstancias, era muy diferente. Aun le costaba trabajo creerlo.

"Dios, dame paciencia…"- susurró.

Los escuchó bajar las escaleras. Echó un último vistazo a su cuarto, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Salió del lugar calmadamente y con un último suspiro, caminó hacia la escalera para bajar a la cocina.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina, se encontró con los jóvenes. Estos estaban de pie junto al mesón, en silencio, no parecieron percatarse de su presencia. Los observó unos momentos, arqueando una ceja. Por lo menos si estaban vestidos adecuadamente, pero el hecho de que su hija vistiera la ropa del muchacho no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Definitivamente, la juventud de esos días, eran mucho más audaces que antes.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Cuando entraron a la cocina, se sorprendieron bastante al no encontrar a nadie allí. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver su desayuno listo, eso solo les confirmó sus dudas de si la Sra. Takenouchi estaba en casa. No hicieron ningún ademán de querer sentarse, se sentían incómodos, no por ellos, sino porque la casa estaba sumida en un extraño silencio, cuando no debería ser así.

'Esto no me gusta…' pensaron al mismo tiempo.

No se percataron de que tenían nueva compañía.

"Buenos días."- dijo la Sra. Takenouchi, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes quiso darse la vuelta a encarar a la mujer, estaban muy asustados y avergonzados como verla a la cara. Ni siquiera encontraron sus voces como para, por lo menos, responder el saludo. La tensión se hizo presente al instante.

"Veo que, por fin, decidieron despertarse, aunque, por lo visto, no tenían muchos deseos de hacerlo…"- dijo la mujer, caminando junto a los chicos. "Calentare sus desayunos, tomen asiento."- agregó sin mirarlos.

Yamato y Sora obedecieron sin vacilar, se sentaron y esperaron a que la madre de la chica les diera su comida. Estaban muy nerviosos, la actitud de la mujer los hacia sentirse bastante incómodos. Se imaginaban el castigo que les daría… Solo esperaban que no fuera muy severa. La tensión que se había formado era tan densa, que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo.

"Debieron quedar _muy_ agotados anoche, porque ya es pasado del medio día…"- dijo, colocando los platos frente a los muchachos. "Adelante, coman."

Y eso hicieron, comieron en silencio. El tono de voz que había usado la Sra. Takenouchi, al referirse a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no pasó desapercibido por ellos. La madre de Sora decidió que ella no mencionaría nada sobre el asunto, hasta que ellos dijeran algo al respecto, puesto que sabía que sus conciencias no los dejarían en paz. Cada uno de los adolescentes, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

'Mi madre no ha dicho nada… Esto no puede ser bueno…' pensó Sora.

'¡Maldición!' pensó Yamato.

Una vez más, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a romper el silencio. Hasta que, finalmente, Sora ya no aguantó más la tensión.

"Mama…"- dijo, de repente, tomando por sorpresa a su madre y a Yamato. "Realmente siento mucho que hayas tenido que vernos en esas circunstancias… Aunque, ni siquiera se que fue lo que viste precisamente… Pero, te diré que no lamento en absoluto lo que hicimos y… creo, deberías imaginar el por qué. Así que, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta, pero… no veo un buen motivo para lo estés."

Tanto Yamato, como su madre, no sabían que decir ante eso. La mujer la miraba seriamente. Y el rubio, no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

'¿En que estas pensando, Sora? Nos vas a meter en problemas.' pensó Yamato.

La Sra. Takenouchi suspiró resignada. "Sora, hija… Es normal que me moleste por eso; así como también es normal que ustedes hagan _eso,_ considerando que son novios, adolescentes y que en estos días hay muchas parejas de su edad que también lo hacen…"- dijo, haciendo una pequeña pausa. "Yo debí estar preparada para cuando sucediera, o sea, yo sabía que tarde o temprano caerían de nuevo en la tentación, pero… es solo que no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Además, Sora, tu estas embarazada, y si bien el sexo no le afecta al bebé, es mejor prevenir que lamentar."

"No debió preocuparse por eso, Sra. Toshiko…"- dijo Yamato, encontrando el valor para hablar, sorprendiendo a las mujeres y a él mismo. "Nosotros no pretendíamos hacer eso… solo dio, al igual que ultima vez…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó la mujer.

"A que esta fue… la segunda vez… que hicimos… ehhh… bueno, usted sabe…"- respondió, sonrojándose. Sora también se sonrojó.

En cierto modo, eso tranquilizó un poco a la Sra. Takenouchi, pero no evitó el GRAN sermón que luego les dio sobre: Su completa irresponsabilidad; también de las consecuencias que pudo traerles su pequeño descuido; sobre la seguridad de Yamato, si el Sr. Takenouchi los hubiera visto (en esa parte Yamato había empezado a sudar frío) y, por último, sobre la duración de su relación. Y esa parte, los preocupó.

"Espero que esto no se repita, por lo menos no hasta dentro de un _buen_ tiempo… Precisamente, hasta que sean mayores de edad, ya que así, Sora, tu padre no podrá reclamarles nada…"- dijo Toshiko, advirtiéndoles. "Y, además, cuando ese bebé nazca, no podrán darse el lujo de hacerlo cuando se les dé la gana. Ser padres significa tener _responsabilidades_ y hacer _sacrificios_, y el abstenerse, definitivamente será un sacrificio para ustedes… Créanme, se los digo por experiencia propia."- agregó, se puso de pie. "Muy bien. Debo ir a dar mis clases, regresare en unas cuantas horas."- camino a la salida de a cocina, deteniéndose en la puerta. "Por cierto, Yamato, solo llámame Toshiko, sin el señora. Me haces sentir muy vieja."- y con eso, salió.

"De acuerdo…"- murmuró el muchacho.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse. Soltaron un suspiro. Sora no tardó en mostrar su preocupación, llamando la atención de Yamato.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó.

"Yamato, mi madre tiene razón… Cuando el bebé nazca, será demasiado peso para nosotros… Y yo no sé si seremos capaces de soportarlo."- dijo, angustiada.

"Sora…"- dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro, haciendo que lo mirara. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya lo verás."

"No lo sé…"- dijo, bajando su mirada.

Yamato la abrazó. "Hey… Ya verás que cuando nuestro bebé nazca, podremos manejarlo… Lo haremos bien…"- dijo, alejándose un poco para verla. "Lo harás bien, ya que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…"

Sora trató de decir algo, pero Yamato, como adivinando que era la interrumpió.

"Y no me vengas con es de _¿Qué tal si no soy una buena madre?_ Porque si lo serás y la mejor. Confía en mí, estoy seguro de eso."- dijo, sonriente.

Sora le devolvió el gesto. "Sí que me conoces bien, Yamato."- dijo.

"Pues claro."- la abrazó de nuevo. "Y más de lo que te imaginas."- susurró tiernamente.

Sora continuó con su desayuno, puesto que Yamato ya había terminado el suyo.

**.~.**

**.~~~.**

**.~~~~~~.**

'Lástima que no pudimos cumplir la última advertencia de Toshiko… Aunque nada pasó, nunca nos descubrieron, no desde esa vez.' pensó Yamato, algo divertido al recordar esos acontecimientos. Terminó de beber su café, cuando un grito lo sacó de su pequeño caparazón.

"¡Yamato, reacciona!"- gritó Akira.

Yamato alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus amigos, quienes lo miraban extrañados. "¿Uh?"- dijo.

Sus amigos suspiraron resignados. Era inútil. Una vez que Yamato se concentraba en algo, era casi imposible llamar su atención.

"Sal de tu pequeña fantasía, Yamato. Es hora de abordar el avión."- dijo Yoshi.

Yamato asintió. Dejaron el dinero de lo que consumieron y se levantaron. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta que los abordaría al avión. El vuelo salía a las once de la mañana, en punto, y aun tenían media hora antes del despegue, pero para evitar tener problemas, decidieron abordar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Al fin! Termine con el primer capitulo! que emocion! Esperare sus reviews!**

** Y no se cuando subire el capitulo dos, por que tengo que terminarlo...**

** Jeje**

**Ja ne! **


	7. VII: Almost a tragedy 1 parte

**Nihao! Aqui esta el capitulo dos! Eh! Y es solo la primera parte!... Jeje... Si, lo se, extraño, pero este tambien me esta quedando MUY largo, y aun no lo he terminado, asi que en lugar de hacerlos esperar, decidi hacer lo mismo que con el capitulo anterior y dividirlo en partes; me resultaba mas facil... Bueno, este capitulo se centrara basicamente en Sora, creo, aun no es seguro, pero al menos esta parte si, no sera narrado desde su punto de vista, pero esta centrado en ella. Y ya no le digo mas, mejor leanlo!**

**No olviden dejar reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo Dos: Primera parte.**

"_**Almost a tragedy… **__**Memories of the Birth of a Spring."**_

**(Casi una tragedia… Recuerdos del Nacimiento de un Primavera.)**

**

* * *

**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Yamato asintió. Dejaron el dinero de lo que consumieron y se levantaron. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta que los abordaría al avión. El vuelo salía a las once de la mañana, en punto, y aun tenían media hora antes del despegue, pero para evitar tener problemas, decidieron abordar._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Odaiba. Una de la tarde.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La nieve caía suavemente; no era una nevada fuerte, de hecho era bien agradable, precisa para que aquellos que disfrutaban viendo la nieve caer, salieran a dar un pequeño paseo por ahí, a recorrer la ciudad, o tan solo ir al parque. El manto blanco que cubría la cuidad, estaba al gusto de todos los niños que ahora salían de sus casas a jugar con sus amiguitos. Pero en una residencia, todo aquello parecía pasar por desapercibido, como si formara parte de otro mundo.

La habitación se encontraba en completa calma, el ambiente que se sentía era muy tranquilo y relajante, la calidez que había en esos momentos, hacía del cuarto un lugar bastante acogedor para cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Y eso era exactamente lo que demostraba, el dulce rostro de uno de los presentes, quien comenzaba a emprender su largo viaje hacia el reino de los sueños, mientras era paseado por alrededor de la habitación.

Sora arrullaba a su primogénita, Haruko, mientras se paseaba por su habitación, tarareándole con suavidad una dulce melodía. La pelirroja parecía estar en su propio mundo, ignorando por completo la realidad que se vivía fuera de esas cuatro paredes; pero para las personas que la conocían, eso era lógico, ya que, en momentos como en el que se encontraba ahora, siempre era así. Cualquier persona que la viera en esos momentos (y que no la conociera), diría que ella es toda una experta en niños, con mucha experiencia; pero lo cierto era, que Sora siempre tuvo ese don de madre, desde pequeña, era algo innato y eso, ya no se dudaba. A un paso de cumplir los diez y ocho años, y ya tenia una hija de un año y ocho meses.

Si algunos le preguntaran ¿Cómo fue que terminó de esa manera? Ella les respondería que fue por un error del pasado. Pero aquel simple error, aquel malentendido, fue lo que la llevó a vivir ese momento y muchos otros más. Incluso, en una ocasión, mientras charlaba con Mimi, esta le había preguntado que ¿Qué pasaría si alguien le diera la oportunidad de cambiar un instante de su vida, cualquiera, dándole la opción de remediar _ese_ error del pasado?

"_Si alguien me diera la oportunidad de cambiar cualquier instante de mi vida… Yo… No cambiaria absolutamente nada."_- había sido su respuesta en ese entonces. Y aun pensaba igual.

Pero, si ella no hubiera cometido _ese_ error hace ya cuatro años, quizás no estaría ahí en esos momentos, ni sabría con certeza cual es el miedo de todo padre, tampoco habría pasado por todos esos sufrimientos. No habría vivido nada de lo que vivió en los últimos dos años, y tal vez eso seria lo mejor. No lo sabía. Pero de lo único de lo cual se encontraba realmente segura en esos momentos…

… Era que…

… Ella no sabía…

… Que seria de su vida…

… Sin su hija.

Bajó la vista y sonrió al ver que, finalmente, la niña se había dormido tranquilamente en sus brazos. Caminó hacia su cama, que había sido reemplazada por una más amplia (tipo matrimonial) cuando Haruko nació, depositando cuidadosamente a la pequeña. La arropó, para luego besarle la frente.

"Duerme bien, mi pequeña primavera."- susurró.

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Hacía algo de frío y le apetecía un poco de chocolate caliente. Entró en la cocina, estando ahí, sacó todo lo que necesitaba para prepararse el chocolate y comenzó a hacerlo. Cuando estuvo listo, se sentó en el mesón, bebiéndolo con mucha calma. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando su madre entró a la cocina, hasta que esta le tocó el hombro.

Sora volteó hacia la mujer, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Mamá."- fue todo lo que dijo.

La Sra. Takenouchi la miró con preocupación, ella sabia que era lo que tenia a su hija tan… distraída, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Suspiró.

"¿Qué ocurre, mamá?"- preguntó Sora.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "Nada. Tengo que salir unos momentos."- dijo.

"Muy bien."- dijo la chica suavemente. "¿Cuándo llegará papá?"

"Mañana por la tarde. Bueno, debo irme, no quiero que se me haga tarde. Regresaré en una hora."- dicho eso, la madre de Sora salio de la cocina.

"Seguro…"- susurró mas para si misma, que para su madre.

Permaneció sentada sobre el mesón por unos cuantos minutos, pensando. Luego se levantó, bebió lo que quedaba de su chocolate y se encaminó a su habitación. Entró en silencio, para no perturbar el sueño de la niña. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a la bebita y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, quitando aquellos mechones de cabello que se lo cubrían constantemente.

De repente, su mirada se perdió en su hija… Los rubios cabellos de la niña, eran tan rebeldes como los del padre; y sus preciosos ojitos, tan azules y profundos como los de su progenitor; así como también su suave y tersa piel blanca. Pero era el carácter de la pequeña, la prueba más irrevocable de que era hija de Yamato. Sin duda alguna, Haruko era la versión femenina de Ishida, eso era lo único que la hacia diferente de él, de lo contrario, realmente seria el vivo retrato del joven rubio.

Todos sus amigos le decían a Yamato que Haruko era su viva imagen, sin embargo, él lo negaba. Ciertamente, Yamato aseguraba que entre su hija y él había un gran parecido físico; pero también admitía que la pequeña tenia _algo_, gestos y algunos rasgos, que la hacían completamente diferente de él. En ese punto, Sora coincidía con su novio… La forma de mirar que Haruko tenia en ocasiones, la forma en que a veces sonreía, esa expresión de inocencia que rara vez mostraba, entre otros… Era eso lo que hacían a Haruko exactamente igual, pero a la vez tan diferente a Yamato. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, Yamato solía decirle que todas esas diferencias que tenia la niña, las había adquirido de ella.

"Supongo que Haruko tiene un poquito de los dos ¿no, Yamato?"- susurró para si.

Volteó a ver la hora y se encontró con una fotografía de sus mejores amigos, todos ellos, la cual había sido tomada durante el viaje a la playa que realizaron en Agosto del año anterior. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Justo entonces, el teléfono sonó. Se levantó y contestó el de su habitación.

"¿Diga?"

"_**¡Sora!"**_

La pelirroja sonrió. "Hola, Mimi."- dijo divertida.

"_**Hola, amiga. ¿Qué haces?"**_

"Nada. Haruko acaba de dormirse, así que por ahora no tengo mucho que hacer."

"_**Ohh…"**_

"¿Qué ocurre, Mimi?"

"_**Nada. ¿Por qué debería ocurrir algo?"**_

"Mimi, a mi no me engañas. A ti te pasa algo."

"_**Claro que no. Yo estoy perfectamente."**_

"¿Es acaso por el viaje a la casa de los abuelos de Taichi?"

"_**¡No, que va! Eso no tiene nada que ver."**_

Sora rió ante eso. "Lo sabia, era eso. Además, te oyes… _demasiado_… emocionada."

"_**Sora, estoy a minutos de pasar el día de San Valentín en casa de los abuelos de mi Pollito, y sus padres están aquí cerca… ¿Por qué no debería estar emocionada?"**_

Volvió a reír. "Oh dios. Pobre de ti, amiga."

"_**Ni que lo digas. ¿Quieres saber por que no dejaron a Taichi encargado del departamento?"**_

"Adelante, te escucho."

"_**Porque su madre dijo que aun no quería ser abuela."**_

"¡No te creo!"- exclamó riendo.

"_**Es cierto. Tendremos mucha suerte si podemos pasar cinco minutos a solas."**_

"Si. ¿Pero como se le ocurrió llevarte a pasar San Valentín a casa de sus abuelos?"

"_**Bueno, es Taichi."**_

"Cierto."

"_**¿Y que hay de ti?"**_

"¿Ah?"

"_**¡San Valentín, Sora, tu cumpleaños!... ¿Te ha llamado?"**_

"¿Quién?"

"_**¡Yamato!"**_

Sonrió tristemente. "No, aun no… No ha llamado desde antes de ayer."

"_**Pero volverá a tiempo ¿verdad?"**_

Suspiró. "No lo se. Y… realmente no lo creo."

"_**Sora…"**_

"Esta bien, Mimi… Él tiene cosas importantes que hacer en Hokkaido, no es su culpa. Además, tampoco es como si quisiera perderse mi cumpleaños a propósito… Yamato no puede controlar ese tipo de cosas."

"_**Supongo que tienes razón… Lamento que no podamos estar presentes en tu cumpleaños, Sora, pero Taichi no se iba a poder quedar y yo no quería estar lejos de él en ese día…"**_

"No te preocupes, Mimi, te entiendo… Yo haría lo mismo."

"_**Si… Bueno, Sora, debo irme, ya casi es hora de partir. Veré si te puedo llamar esta noche. Siempre y cuando mi teléfono celular tenga señal allá."**_

Rió ligeramente. "Muy bien."

"_**Nos vemos el lunes."**_

"Hasta el lunes. Y suerte."

Luego colgó. Volvió a reír ligeramente. 'Esa Mimi… Espero que disfruten de su día de San Valentín…' pensó. Caminó hacia la cama, recostándose junto a la pequeña, se sentía agotada; no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida junto a su hija.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mimi suspiró pesadamente, mientras veía a su novio cargar el último bolso. Parecía que se irían por días, pero solo serian tres, aunque la cantidad de bolsos era impresionante; y esta vez no eran sus bolsos. Arqueó una ceja. Resultó que los abuelos de Taichi habían pedido _algunos_ encargos. Vio como el moreno se acercaba a ella con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

"¿Lista para partir?"- preguntó, cuando llegó junto a la chica.

Mimi asintió. "Si, ya estoy lista."- dijo.

"Lamento que tengamos que pasar nuestro primer San Valentín como novios de esta manera. Pero… no tuvimos mas opción."- dijo Taichi, disculpándose, una vez mas, por el viaje.

"Taichi, no te preocupes. No importa. Solo… tratemos de disfrutar el viaje al máximo."- dijo, sonriéndole con ternura.

Taichi se ruborizó levemente. "Muy bien."- dijo. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo. "¿Y hablaste con Sora?"- preguntó.

Mimi suspiró. "Si…"

"¿Y que pasó… que te dijo?"

"No mucho… Había hecho dormir a la niña y…"- dijo, mientras se detenían junto al auto.

"¿Y…?"

"Y… me dijo que no creía que Yamato pudiera estar con ella para mañana… Ya que, estaba muy ocupado en Hokkaido y… también me dijo que tampoco es como si él lo hubiera hecho apropósito."

Taichi suspiró. "Y nosotros no podemos quedarnos. Estamos obligados a ir… Bueno yo estoy obligado a ir."- dijo.

Mimi asintió. "Si, pero Sora dijo que nos comprendía."

"¿Qué hay con los otros?... ¿Crees que puedan ir mañana a su casa por unos momentos?"- preguntó el moreno.

"No lo creo."

"¿Por qué?"

Mimi suspiró. "Bueno, veras… Jyou esta en Tokio, preparándose para un examen; además, desde que entro a la universidad, ya casi ni lo vemos, así que dudo que venga… Desde que Koushirou se mudó a Kyoto, ya casi no sabemos de él, y seguramente tiene planes con su computadora…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa. "Por lo que Hikari me dijo… Daisuke invitó a una chica a salir y esta joven misteriosa aceptó… Iori también tiene planes, aunque no se si tiene una chica… Ken y Miyako pasarán el día juntos… Y, bueno, Takeru lo pasará con Hikari en casa de sus abuelos maternos, en Osaka."- concluyó.

Taichi resopló. "Hikari tiene mucha suerte, el abuelo de Takeru es muy divertido, por lo que recuerdo de la vez que estuvimos en Francia."- hizo una pausa, su semblante tornándose algo melancólico. "Desde que terminamos con los problemas en el Digimundo, hemos estado muy distanciados, tu sabes, como grupo… Cada quien por su lado…"- dijo algo triste.

Mimi asintió. "Si… Al menos, nosotros, los mayores hemos estado así, porque los pequeños siguen como antes…"- dijo. "Aunque ya no son tan pequeños."- agregó algo divertida.

"Si, bueno… Al parecer tendremos que confiar en que Yamato podrá llegar a tiempo."- dijo el chico, mostrando su preocupación.

"Es todo lo que podemos hacer."- aseguró su novia.

La Sra. Yagami llegó a su lado, indicándoles que subieran. Los chicos suspiraron. Ahí daba comienzo al fin de semana mas largo de su vida. Ahí comenzaba su tormento. Se subieron al auto. El padre de Taichi arrancó el vehículo y, al fin, se pusieron en camino.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El sonido del teléfono la despertó, se percató que había dormidos unos escasos minutos, pero al parecer habían sido suficientes para remediar el cansancio. Se levantó rápidamente, no quería que su bebita despertara, no ahora. Tomó el aparato, contestándolo.

"¿Si, diga?"

"_**Sora, hija, que bueno que al fin contestas."**_

"¿Mamá, que ocurre?"- preguntó preocupada.

"_**Oh, nada malo, hija, solo llamaba para decirte que me encontré a la Sra. Takaishi…"**_

"¿Qué?"- dijo confundida, escuchó a su madre reír.

"_**Veras, Sora. Al parecer los abuelos de Yamato vinieron desde Francia por un tiempo, se van pasado mañana, y solo hasta hoy han descansado de todo lo que vinieron a hacer; ellos se enteraron de que Yamato tenia una hija cuando llegaron, Takeru se encargó de contarles lo que pasó y también les dijo que tú eras la madre de la niña."**_

"¿Y…?"

"_**Bueno, lo que pasa es que quieren conocerla, al parecer están muy entusiasmados. Por eso, la madre de Yamato me dijo que ellos te querían invitar a Osaka, para que fueras con la niña; Takeru también irá, él invitó a Hikari. Se irán hoy en la tarde y volverán mañana por la noche. ¿Qué me dices?"**_

Sora lo pensó un momento, era obvio que los abuelos de Yamato quisieran conocer a su bisnieta y estaban en todo su derecho, pero ella no podía ir; mañana era su cumpleaños y Yamato podría llegar… Tampoco dejaría a su hija ir sola, no que desconfiara de ellos, pero…

"Yo… bueno, no lo se… ¿Qué tal si Yamato llega hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana?"- dijo.

"_**Entonces, deja que Haruko vaya. Natsuko irá también, ella la puede cuidar."**_

"No lo se, Haruko no esta acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo a solas con los padres de Yamato, de hecho, con excepción de ti, Haruko no esta acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo con ninguno de sus abuelos, ni siquiera con papá."

"_**Es cierto."**_

"Ahora, si tu fueras con ellos, Haruko podría ir, pero…"

"_**Espera un momento, hija, déjame consultarlo con Natsuko."**_

"¿Esta ahí?"- preguntó sorprendida.

"_**Si, espera un poco…"**_

Sora escuchó murmullos de palabras incoherentes para ella, no alcanzó a escuchar bien la conversación. Luego su madre volvió a hablar.

"¿Y bien?"-preguntó.

"_**Dijo que no había problema con que yo fuera en tu lugar, si de ese modo Haruko podrá ir. Aunque los abuelos de Yamato también querían conocerte. Pero ni modo… ¿Qué me dices ahora, podrá ir la niña?"**_

Sora suspiró. "Supongo que si…"- dijo, no muy convencida.

"_**Muy bien, hija, eso era. Regresare a casa pronto. Hasta luego."**_

"Adiós."- colgó.

Lanzó otro suspiro. No estaba muy segura de si hacia lo correcto con dejar ir a su hija, pero ellos eran sus bisabuelos; aun así no podía evitar ser muy sobre protectora con ella, aunque si se comparaba a Yamato en ese sentido, él era diez veces peor. Además, aun cabía la posibilidad de que su rubio novio llegara a tiempo para su cumpleaños, aunque por como iban las cosas, sería solo ella para ese día. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

Extrañaba a Yamato.

Su vista cayó de repente sobre una fotografía. Sonrió enternecida; la imagen mostraba a Yamato y a ella, sosteniendo a Haruko, el día de su nacimiento, estaban en el hospital. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar ese día, una terrible tragedia había estado a punto de suceder, pero pudieron prevenirla. Ella estaría eternamente agradecida con la persona que evitó esa tragedia. La fotografía había sido tomada por Hikari, la había llamado: _La calma después de la tormenta_; y en cierto modo así había sido.

'Sin lugar a dudas, nadie podrá olvidar jamás aquel día… Por mas de un motivo.' pensó.

Los recuerdos de aquel día, comenzaron a invadir su mente; lentamente comenzó a revivir lo sucedido desde la noche anterior al día en que nació su hija…

**.~~~~~~.**

**.~~~.**

**.~.**

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, pero aun así ella no podía dormir.

Sora se movía alrededor de su cama, incomoda. Quería dormir… Y de hecho trataba de dormir, porque no lo hacia… Pero eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, ya que había tenido ese problema desde ya hace un mes. Lo curioso era que no se sentía con sueño cuando estaba despierta, pero eso era difícil, ya que todo el sueño perdido durante la noche, lo recuperaba durante la mayor parte del día; y es que, como ya no podía ir a clases (debido a que estaba a dos escasas semanas de dar a luz), aprovechaba ese tiempo para dormir.

El doctor le había dicho que durante esas ultimas semanas, dormiría más de lo que acostumbraba, pero él no le especificó que seria durante la noche. Pero su embarazo, que estaba por finalizar en poco tiempo, no era lo que la mantenía despierta esa noche. Se volteó, mirando el techo.

No, de hecho, el motivo principal de su insomnio, tenía nombre y apellido…

Suspiró. "Yamato…"- susurró.

Ishida Yamato, él era el problema.

Sora sabia que él estaba pasando por un mal momento. Desde que su padre enfermó gravemente, el rubio ha estado muy deprimido. Ella trataba de ayudarlo, de consolarlo, pero le resultaba difícil si él se culpaba de lo sucedido.

¿Pero cómo podía ser su culpa?... ¿Como podría él haber sabido que su padre no estaba durmiendo, ni comiendo bien? Si apenas lo veía por las mañanas. Además, el doctor dijo que el exceso de trabajo, la falta de sueño y la mala alimentación; habían hecho que el resfrío que pescó el Sr. Ishida, se agravara.

Cerró los ojos, tratando nuevamente, aunque en vano, dormir algo. Suspiró resignada. Al parecer, esa noche no dormiría. Con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, mirando sus pies.

'Hoy no vino, tampoco llamó… Yamato… ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?'

_Tock._

Un golpe en su ventana la alarmó. Volteó a ver que podría ser, pero solo vio la sombra del árbol que estaba a un costado de su casa, cerca de su ventana. Se relajó, seguramente había sido el viento que hizo que una de las ramas golpeara el vidrio, después de todo siempre ocurría durante esa época del año. Volvió a escuchar el golpe y se preocupó, miró a través de las cortinas y vio que no había viento.

_Tock. Tock._

Se puso de pie lentamente. Caminó hacia la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Pero, además del árbol, no había nada mas ahí afuera.

"Que extraño…"- murmuró.

Ella estaba segura de haber escuchado unos golpes en su ventana y no creía que se estuviera volviendo loca, pero quizás fue producto del sueño.

_Tock… Tock… Tock. Tock._

No, definitivamente no estaba loca, ni mucho menos cansada, porque si antes no tenía sueño, ahora estaba más que despierta. Tragó duro. Y se aventuró a abrir la ventana. Una suave brisa entró a la habitación, no era fría, pero tampoco calida. Miró a los alrededores y no vio nada, además de la actividad nocturna normal de Odaiba. ¿Y entonces?... ¿Qué había sido ese…?

_Psssst._

'¿Uh?'

_Psssst._

Sora volvió a mirar a sus alrededores y no vio nada, se llevó una mano a su frente, cerrando sus ojos. Generalmente, el cansancio puede ocasionar alucinaciones.

"Definitivamente necesito dormir."- dijo, dando media vuelta.

_Psssst._

Suspiró, caminando hacia su cama.

_Psssst… ¡Sora!_

Se detuvo a medio paso de donde estaba. Sintió como se le heló la sangre. Dio media vuelta, acercándose más a la ventana. No había nadie afuera. Respiró profundamente. Estaba segura, había escuchado su nombre claramente, no podía equivocarse.

"¡Sora!"- escuchó a alguien decir debajo de su ventana.

Miró en esa dirección, encontrándose a un muchacho mirándola. Pero no era cualquier chico.

"¿Ya… Yamato?"- dijo desconcertada.

"Hola…"- dijo el rubio, mirándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?"- preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz lo mas baja posible, para no despertar a sus padres.

Y no es que le molestara que estuviera ahí, era solo que los vecinos podían verlo y eran muy chismosos, además él necesitaba dormir, ya que no lo había hecho en esos últimos días. Lo observó unos momentos. Yamato solo le sonrió y comenzó a trepar el árbol. Eso la sorprendió.

"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó alarmada, temía que él cayera.

Lo vio llegar a la rama que estaba a la altura de su ventana, sin mucha dificultad. Se movió por la rama, acercándose a la ventana, indicándole a Sora que se hiciera a un lado, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para entrar a la habitación por ahí. Sora le obedeció, aun desconcertada por su acción.

Yamato se sujetó del marco de la ventana, saltando dentro de la habitación, pero no cayó bien, de hecho fue bastante ruidoso. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, esperando que los padres de la chica despertaran, pero nada pasó. Soltaron el aire que había retenido. Sora cerró las cortinas, dejando la ventana abierta, ya que hacia algo de calor. Se volteó a ver a su novio, extrañándose al verlo sentarse en la cama con algo de dificultad.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"- preguntó, acercándose a él.

Yamato negó con la cabeza. "Nada, estoy bien."- dijo en un susurro.

Sora se sentó a su lado. Y Yamato la rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos, besándole suavemente los labios.

"¿Y eso?"- preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

"Nada. Te amo."-dijo Yamato.

Sora sonrió. "Yo también te amo."- dijo, acariciando su rostro.

Ante el contacto, Yamato lanzó un leve quejido de dolor. Sora no entendió el motivo de su acción, pero su preocupación se hizo presente al instante. Encendió la lamparita que tenia en su escritorio y volteó hacia Yamato. Emitió un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"- dijo, tocando suavemente su mejilla.

Yamato estuvo tentado a mentirle por un breve momento, diciéndole que había tropezado cuando iba en camino a verla, pero desecho la idea casi enseguida. Él sabia que si le mentía y ella averiguaba lo que realmente sucedió, no se lo perdonaría.

Suspiró. "Solo una pequeña riña, nada grave."- dijo.

"¿Nada grave? Yamato estas muy herido, tuvo que ser grave para que quedaras así."

"No es nada, en serio."

Sora resopló. ¿Cómo podía decir nada serio? Lo examinó con cuidado. Yamato tenia varios raspones en el rostro y los brazos, tenia el labio inferior roto, un pequeño corte en la frente y uno que otro moretón, además del hecho de que apenas podía ponerse de pie, seguramente el dolor que sentía se lo impedía.

"Dios santo."- suspiró, levantándose de la cama, caminó al baño por el kit de primeros auxilios.

"Sora, en serio, no es nada."- susurró Yamato.

Sora regresó con el botiquín, sentándose a su lado. Y debido a su avanzado embarazo, no podía moverse con mucha rapidez. Yamato trató de persuadirla, para que no se preocupara, pero la conocía bien y sabía que cuando quería, Sora podía ser muy obstinada. Por lo que dejó que ella lo atendiera, curando sus heridas.

Sora hizo que se quitara la camisa, para ver si tenía algo más, pero solo vio moretones. Suspiró aliviada. Después de todo, no estaba tan herido. Comenzó a desinfectar las heridas que tenía en los brazos, que eran solo raspones, cuidadosamente. Yamato hacia una que otra mueca de dolor, a causa del alcohol, pero nada más. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado, pero no sabían que decir de todas maneras. Sora continuó desinfectando las heridas de su rostro, que eran más que las de sus brazos, aunque eran pequeñas.

"Puede que te queden cicatrices, aunque seria difícil."- comentó Sora, mientras le curaba.

Yamato solo emitió un pequeño quejido en respuesta.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Yamato?"

El rubio la miró. "Ya te lo dije."- replicó.

"Y no te creo."

Sora detuvo sus cuidados, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Yamato hizo lo mismo. Y tras unos segundos, él suspiró resignado.

"Muy bien… Sucede que…"- comenzó, pero se detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

Yamato suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. "Te vas a enojar."- dijo.

"No es cierto."- dijo Sora, haciendo que la mirara.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes tu?"- replicó, tomándole las manos. "Vamos, Yamato… Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, ya que por eso después ocurren los malentendidos… Recuerda la ultima vez que me ocultaste algo."

Yamato asintió. "Hace una cuantas horas, los chicos de la banda insistieron en que los acompañara a un bar, dijeron que solo les hiciera compañía… Yo acepté, pero les dije que solo seria un momento, porque luego vendría a verte, ellos no tuvieron problema con eso…"- comenzó a explicar, haciendo una pausa. "Luego un grupo de chicos de la escuela, los había visto un par de veces… Se sentaron cerca de nuestra mesa y como el lugar no estaba muy lleno, se alcanzaba a oír su conversación…"- se detuvo.

Sora notó como Yamato se tensaba de repente. Le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos, logrando calmarlo, le indicó que continuara. Yamato mostró su enfado mientras se disponía a continuar.

"Y… uno de ellos… comenzó ha hablar de ti… Nunca me gustó que la gente hablara de ti a tus espaldas y se que eso no siempre lo podré evitar, pero… lo que ese chico dijo… me hizo enfurecer…"- dijo, claramente molesto.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"- preguntó Sora.

Yamato la miró, acariciando su mejilla. "Cosas feas, denigrantes… Solo mentiras…"- susurró.

"¿Qué clase de mentiras?"

"Preferiría no recordarlas… Bueno, como iba diciendo… Apenas lo escuché decir esas cosas, me levanté y caminé hasta él… Los chicos habían escuchado también y fueron detrás de mí, para evitar la pelea, pero… llegaron a mi lado demasiado tarde… Yo ya estaba golpeando al chico que habló mal de ti… Sus amigo trataron de sujetarme, pero los muchachos me ayudaron y… acabamos todos peleando… Nos superaban en número… Él dueño del bar tuvo que intervenir y nos sacó de ahí…"- suspiró. "Yo… estuve vagando por Odaiba un buen tiempo, no se cuanto, pero para cuando me decidí venir… ya eran las diez y treinta, aunque no me importó… Quería verte…"

"¿Los superaban en numero?"

Yamato asintió apenado. Sora solo pudo suspirar.

"Oh, Yamato…"- dijo Sora, abrazándolo con ternura. "Tú sabes que no me gusta que te metas en problemas… No siempre vas a salir bien parado, podrías salir muy mal herido y yo no quiero eso…"- dijo, acariciando su cabeza, que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

Yamato la abrazó suavemente. "Lo se… Lo siento…"- murmuró.

Sora tomó su rostro, sonriéndole. "Esta bien, solo prométeme que no volverá a pasar."

Yamato le sonrió, asintiendo lentamente. Sora continúo curándole las heridas que le faltaban. Le aplicó una crema para quitar los moretones y luego comenzó a curar su rostro, teniendo especial cuidado ahí. La habitación se había vuelto a sumir en un silencio, pero este, a diferencia del anterior, era agradable; lo único que rompía con la monotonía de la situación, eran los leves quejidos de Yamato.

"Listo."- dijo Sora, colocando el ultimo parche. Guardó los utensilios en el botiquín, pero cuando quiso pararse para ir a dejar el kit al baño, no pudo.

"Permíteme. Yo iré."- dijo el rubio, deteniéndola. Tomo el botiquín de sus manos y fue al baño, regresando al instante.

Sora lo miró con ternura. "No tenias que hacer eso."

Yamato se encogió de hombros. "Pero quise hacerlo." dijo, sonriendo. "Además, el doctor dijo que no debías esforzarte mucho y que debías dormir todo lo necesario."- agregó, arqueando una ceja.

"No podía dormir."- suspiró. "Y tu eras la razón principal."

Yamato la miró un momento, cuestionando lo que dijo, para luego arrojarse a la cama, cayendo junto a Sora, se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó. Sora se volteó a verlo, aun sentada sobre la cama.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí, así que ya no hay nada de que preocuparse."- dijo el rubio, mirándola de reojo. "Ahora puedes dormir tranquila."- agregó, cerrando los ojos.

Sora se le quedó mirando con ternura y algo de preocupación. "¿Yamato?"- lo llamó en un tono muy suave.

"¿Mmm?"- fue lo que escuchó del chico.

Sora suspiró, tomando su mano. "Yama… me preocupas…"- dijo.

El rubio se volteó, quedando de costado, sin soltar la mano de Sora. "¿Por qué?"- cuestionó en un leve murmullo.

"Porque se que no has dormido bien, debido a tu preocupación y a tu afán de culparte por el estado de tu padre… Taichi me dijo que te duermes en casi todas las clases y eso no es común en ti; en Taichi talvez, pero no en ti…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa. "Se que crees que fue tu culpa, pero no lo fue, el doctor lo dijo… Y yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu padre, solo porque has descuidado de tu salud… Déjame ayudarte…"- volteó a ver hacia su regazo.

Esperó una respuesta por parte de Yamato, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un suspiro de tranquilidad; eso la tomó por sorpresa. Lo miró curiosa.

"¿Yamato?"

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se percató de que el muchacho respiraba con mucha tranquilidad, cada respiración era lenta y profunda; también notó que él ya no sostenía su mano. Lo que significaba que… Yamato se había dormido… A pesar de que pensó que debería de estar molestada por eso, lo cierto era que, lejos de molestarle, el hecho de que su novio se hubiera dormido le resultaba bastante gracioso. Sonrió.

'Supongo que merece dormir una noche por lo menos…' pensó. "Buenas noches, Bebé."- le susurró, besando su frente.

Tomó una manta que estaba doblada a los pies de su cama, cubriendo a Yamato con ella. Se recostó junto a él, abrazándolo. Sintió a su hijo(a) patearle levemente, por lo que empezó a acariciar su vientre.

"Tranquilo… solo te quedan dos semanas para salir de ahí, se paciente…"- murmuró tiernamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Tal vez esa noche si podría dormir después de todo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Yaps! Eso es, les aseguro que en este capitulo habra mucho mas drama que en el anterior, en serio. Bueno, los dejo.**

**Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo este fic! Y dejen sus comentarios!**


	8. VIII: Almost a tragedy 2 parte

**Konnichiwa! He vuelto! De nuevo! Y con la segunda parte de este segundo capitulo! Siiii! Jejejej... Ehhmmm... Bueno, primero que nada, quiero ofrecer mis mas sinceras preguntas por haber tardado tanto, realmente no fue mi intencion, pero hay cosas que pasan y que se interponen en asuntos pendiente. Un ejemplo, mi computador, de nuevo con fallas, asi que lo voy a cmbiar para no tener mas problemas; otro inconveniente son mis clases, pero el MAS importante era que tenia un pequeño bloqueo... jejeje...Pero ya estoy aqui.**

**Ya, los dejo, para que lean este capitulo. Disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo Dos: Segunda parte.**

"_**Almost a tragedy… **__**Memories of the Birth of a Spring."**_

**(Casi una tragedia… Recuerdos del Nacimiento de un Primavera.)**

**

* * *

**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Tal vez esa noche si podría dormir después de todo._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El Sr. Takenouchi cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería perturbar a los jóvenes. Camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Al entrar, encontró a su mujer leyendo, esta levantó la vista levemente.

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó la mujer, al ver al hombre entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él; dejó su libro sobre la mesita de noche.

El Sr. Takenouchi miró a su mujer, sonriéndole. "Están dormidos."- contestó, acercándose a la cama, se sentó en el borde.

La Sra. Takenouchi lo miró extrañada y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír como si nada pasara. "¿Los dos?"- volvió a inquirir.

"Si, Toshiko, los dos están durmiendo profundamente."- dijo el hombre, metiéndose en la cama junto a su mujer.

"Bueno eso es una sorpresa, pero es bueno, ya me estaba preocupando por Sora al ver que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente… Al menos las cosas no están mal entre ellos."- dijo la mujer, soltando un suspiro.

"Si… Al parecer solo necesitaba que Yamato estuviera a su lado para poder conciliar el sueño."

Toshiko miró a su marido en forma suspicaz. Estaba de más decir que aun le costaba creer que Haruhiko se comportara así ante la situación en la que su hija y el novio de esta estaban, ya que al principio, cuando se enteró de todo, solo quiso matar al chico y nada mas, sin querer escuchar razones.

Pero ahora confirmaba que su hija tenía toda razón, ya que una vez que realmente se conoce al muchacho, no puedes evitar sentir cariño por él. Y a ella, en lo personal, no le importaba en lo absoluto tenerlo como yerno en un futuro, además esa idea le parecía ya un hecho. Su marido parecía no ser la excepción, debido a que le tenía bastante confianza a Yamato, además de que parecía verlo casi como un hijo,… ese hijo que siempre quiso.

"¿Qué ocurre, Toshiko?"- preguntó el hombre, ante la mirada que le daba su mujer.

"Bueno… Haruhiko… ¿Estas seguro que no te importa que duerman juntos?"- dijo, arqueando una ceja.

"En lo absoluto."- contestó el hombre, como si se tratara de algo sin mayor importancia.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se, en realidad… Solo, confiemos en ellos."- concluyó, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

La Sra. Takenouchi hizo lo mismo, pero ella no pudo conciliar tan rápido y con la facilidad con la que acostumbraba. Aun no podía olvidar del todo aquel incidente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, hace ya cuatro meses. Claro que sabia que Yamato no era tan inconsciente como para hacer algo de _ese_ estilo con Sora, no ahora, estando a tan solo dos semanas del parto. Pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara, después de todo eran adolescentes. Y a esa edad eran bastante impredecibles.

'Ademas, ellos no son como la mayoría de los jóvenes…'

Eso era cierto, pero también, debido a eso ahora se encontraban en esa situación. La mujer pensó que no le haría mal a nadie estar vigilando de vez en cuando, no importaba si sacrificaba unas horas de sueño. Además no estaba dispuesta a llevarse otra _sorpresa_, no ahora. Se volteó a apagar la lamparita y se dispuso a dormir. Esa sería una larga noche…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La suave brisa de la mañana que pasó por entre las cortinas, haciéndolas danzar, dejando a algunos rayos de sol escurrirse al interior de la habitación, golpeando suavemente el rostro de la muchacha; las aves cantándole al astro rey. Todo eso indicaba que un nuevo día había comenzado y que no debía desperdiciarse.

Pero aun así, la muchacha se rehusaba a abandonar completamente el reino de Morfeo; se sentía muy a gusto ahí, además del agradable sentimiento que experimentaba al sentir dos fuertes brazos abrazándola delicadamente por la cintura. ¿Por qué habría de renunciar a todo eso solo porque ya era de día? Ciertamente no lo sabía. De pronto, sintió un leve golpe desde el interior de su vientre. Aquella pequeña señal le dijo que no tenía más opción que levantarse.

Sora abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose seguidamente con el rostro angelical de Yamato, quien aun dormía. Se sentó sobre la cama, frotándose los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo. Miró la hora en su reloj y se sorprendió. Eran las ocho en punto; para ella, tomando en cuenta su actual situación, eso era temprano, pero para Yamato, que aun tenia que asistir a la escuela, era muy tarde; aun si se trataba del último día de clases, no podía faltar.

Pero ella conocía a su novio y siempre se despertaba a tiempo, a menos que haya pasado por una mala noche. Y como _si_ había pasado por una mala noche (y otras más) y necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido, no se despertaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas más. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis de la mañana todos los días, y las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar.

Se levantó con cuidado, estirando su cuerpo, principalmente su espalda. Se quejó audiblemente. La espalda le dolía a horrores debido al peso extra en su abdomen, ya solo quería tener a su bebé lo antes posible; pero principalmente porque quería tenerlo y sentirlo entre sus brazos.

Salio de su habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al rubio, y bajó a la cocina, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Seguramente su madre estaría ahí, ya que su padre siempre se iba temprano a trabajar y ellos desayunaban juntos. Al entrar, vio a su madre preparando el desayuno para dos, lo cual le sorprendió.

'¿No desayunó con papá?' pensó. "Buenos días, mamá."- dijo.

Su madre la miró, sonriéndole. "Buenos días, hija. ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

Sora notó algo extraño en su madre, la notaba sin muchas ganas de hacer algo, a diferencia de cómo era ella normalmente… la veía mas cansada. Lo cual le pareció raro, ya que ella, sin importar lo poco durmiera, siempre lucia enérgica. Se preocupó. Pero pensó que si realmente no había descansado bien, lo haría eventualmente.

"Muy bien, mejor que en estos últimos días."- dijo, sentándose en una silla con algo esfuerzo. "¿Oye mamá?... ¿Acaso no desayunaste?"- preguntó, vocalizando su duda.

La Sra. Takenouchi volvió a sonreír. "Claro que si, tu sabes que siempre desayuno con tu padre."- dijo y ante la mirada confusa de su hija, prosiguió. "Solo pensé que Yamato tendría hambre y que seguramente tu querrías desayunar con él. Pero al parecer aun no ha despertado. Debió estar muy agotado anoche cuando llegó."

Sora se sorprendió mucho ante eso y no pudo evitar demostrarlo. '¡Diablos!' pensó. "Así que lo sabias."- dijo suavemente, luego de relajarse.

"Por supuesto que si. ¿O es que acaso creíste que después de esa entrada tan ruidosa que hizo anoche, no escucharía nada?"- miró a Sora de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sora se ruborizó apenada y avergonzada. Pero pudo decir que su madre no estaba molesta, eso era un alivio para ella. Y ahora entendía por que no había descansado bien. Asumía que su padre tampoco se molestó, de lo contrario, su madre se lo hubiera dicho… O probablemente, él mismo se lo hubiera dicho. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, agradeciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el hecho que su padre ya confiaba lo suficiente en ellos como para dejarlos dormir juntos, principalmente en Yamato.

"A propósito, Sora… Taichi vino hace unos minutos."- dijo la mujer, llamando la atención de su hija.

"¿Y que dijo?"- preguntó Sora.

"Dijo que Yamato no tenia que preocuparse por la escuela, porque al parecer el director les dijo a los alumnos que podían ir a sus casas en cuanto llegaron allí."- contestó. "Y también dijo que… el padre de Yamato fue dado de alta."

Sora sonrió. "Que bueno…"- murmuró. 'Yamato se alegrará por eso.'

La Sra. Takenouchi se volteó hacia su hija. "¿Quieres que lleve la bandeja a tu habitación para que tu y Yamato desayunen ahí?"- preguntó.

Sora alzó la vista, sonriendo. "No, gracias, mamá; no hace falta. Creo que mejor iré a despertarlo, ya que estoy casi segura de que tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy."- dijo, levantándose con mucha calma.

La mujer observó a su hija salir de la cocina y soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente, no podía entender a la juventud de ahora. Cada vez que alguien trataba de ayudarlos, ellos se negaban. Negó con la cabeza. Al menos su hija no era siempre así, aunque también, Sora casi nunca necesitaba la ayuda de algún adulto, pero cuando la necesitaba, solo la pedía en algunas ocasiones. Y para que mencionar a Yamato, él si que era orgulloso y autosuficiente; por muy grande que fuera su problema, nunca pedía ayuda a nadie. Pero que le podía hacer, así lo habían criado.

"Estos adolescentes de ahora…"- dijo para si, negando con la cabeza.

Terminó de limpiar la cocina y luego subió a su habitación a descansar un momento, ya que la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo.

Quería disfrutar de sus pequeñas vacaciones, porque después de que Sora tuviera al (ya tan ansiado) bebé, volvería a abrir su floristería y tendría que recuperar todas esas semanas que perdió en el negocio al tenerlo cerrado, por lo que ella y Kurumi tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero tendría que contratar a alguien más, de lo contrario el negocio seria demasiado para ellas. También tendría que volver a dar sus clases y ayudar a su hija con los cuidados de su nieto o nieta. Suspiró. Tan solo pensar lo que tendría que hacer después de esas dos semanas, quedaba agotada. Decidió no pensar en eso por el momento, cerró sus ojos y se durmió al instante.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato despertó minutos después de que Sora saliera de la habitación, al sentir algo vibrar en su pantalón; sintiéndose algo desorientado. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, sentándose en la cama. Se percató de que estaba en la habitación de su novia, entonces recordó que se había dormido ahí la noche anterior y sin siquiera haberlo notado; vio que una manta lo cubría. Sonrió. Sora siempre era atenta con él. Su móvil volvió a vibrar, haciéndolo recordar el motivo principal por el cual estaba despierto. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo trasero y miró la pantalla. Ahí decía: Dos mensajes de texto. Se levantó, saliendo de entre las mantas y estiró su cuerpo.

"Ya casi olvidaba lo bien que se siente dormir sin preocupaciones…"- se dijo a si mismo, lanzando un bostezo.

Comenzó a leer los mensajes. Uno era de su hermano y el otro de uno de los chicos de la banda, de Sasuke. Leyó el de Takeru y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

El mensaje de Takeru decía:

**Hermano, acaban de dar de alta a papá, ya esta mucho mejor. El doctor dijo que solo tenía que descansar unos días mas, hacer reposo total, sin pensar en nada que lo pudiera estresar. Y lejos de lo que **_**yo**_** esperaba, mamá tendrá que cuidarlo. ¿No es grandioso? Así tendrán tiempo de estar a solas, a ver si así logran solucionar sus problemas. Pero lo más curioso es que mamá se ofreció a hacerlo. Al parecer se enteró (para tu pesar) que no has descansado muy bien desde que comenzó todo este lió, y temiendo que te pasara algo grave, dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo para que tu no te preocuparas. Estoy seguro que esta noticia te alegrara. Nos vemos luego.**

Sin embargo, al leer el otro, su sonrisa se esfumó lentamente.

"Lo olvidé por completo…"- susurró.

El mensaje de Sasuke decía:

**Yamato, no olvides que hoy en la tarde tenemos que viajar a Kyushu para dar la presentación que nos podría conseguir la entrevista que esperamos con el **_**presidente**_** de uno de los sellos discográficos más grandes en Japón. Y **_**tú**_**, como líder y vocalista de la banda, **_**tienes**_** que ir. Hiroshi dijo que **_**tu**_** presencia era **_**indispensable**_** para esto. Y si todo sale bien, regresaremos con un contrato en menos de dos semanas. El vuelo sale a las 19ºº hrs. Te esperamos.**

Ahora _eso_ era un problema. Considerando que le había dicho a Sora, unos días atrás, que no tendría que salir de viaje hasta dentro de nuevo aviso, lo que, probablemente (según él), no seria pronto. Pero él no tenia la culpa, después de todo, su representante les avisó ayer por la tarde de aquel cambio de planes. Y tampoco podía defraudar a la banda. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Sora? No quería que ella pasara un mal rato y menos en su actual estado. No quería que ella tuviera problemas con el bebé ahora, no a tan solo dos semanas del parto.

'¿Qué hago?'

Ciertamente no podía mentirle a Sora, tampoco quería fallarle. Pero no quería decepcionar a la banda y esa era su oportunidad de triunfar como cantante; dándole la oportunidad de empezar a juntar el dinero suficiente para su futuro, ese futuro que ya estaba planeando y que esperaba fuera con la pelirroja. Además, regresarían en menos de dos semanas. Lo que era estupendo, ya que llegarían antes de la fecha en que el doctor les dijo que seria el parto. Entonces, no había problema alguno. Al menos así era desde _su_ punto de vista… Por otro lado, estaba conciente de que si Sora le pedía que se quedara, él no tendría corazón para decirle que no.

'Nunca me harás la vida fácil ¿verdad, Dios?'

Justo entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a Sora. Yamato se volteó rápidamente al oír el ruido que hacia la puerta y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él en cuanto vio a la pelirroja. Sora se acercó a él con una adorable sonrisa adornando su rostro, por extraño que resultara, no le sorprendió encontrar a Yamato despierto, ya que de algún modo sabía que eso pasaría. Al estar a su lado le besó la mejilla.

"Buenos días."- dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Buenos… días…"- respondió Yamato, algo embobado, luego de unos segundos salió de su estupor. "Ehhh… ¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó, aun no muy seguro que decir.

Sora lo miró curiosa, pero sonrió de todas formas. "Faltan veinte y cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana."- dijo.

Yamato abrió los ojos exageradamente, para luego soltar un quejido. "Ahh… Se me hizo tarde."- dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Sora se sentó cuidadosamente junto a él. "No te preocupes. Mi madre dijo que Taichi vino hace unos minutos y dijo que el director dio las vacaciones por adelantadas."

"¿O sea que tu madre sabe que estoy aquí…? Grandioso…"- suspiró, observó el techo de la habitación por unos segundos, hasta que al fin se decidió por darle a Sora la noticia. Se levantó, sentándose junto a Sora. "Sora hay algo que debo…"- se detuvo a media oración al ver su expresión.

La visión que había junto a él, lo dejó marcando ocupado. Era increíble como la mañana (y cualquier otro momento del día, de acuerdo con Yamato) le favorecía a Sora, haciendo resaltar su belleza natural. Sus ojos, que expresaban un profundo amor, parecían verse mas vivos y profundos, que junto con su sonrisa, le daban un aire angelical a su expresión inocente. Yamato, al verla, pareció olvidar la capacidad que tienes los humanos de comunicarse verbalmente y comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes.

"Debo… yo… ehhh… esto…ahhh… yo… uhhh… quería… bueno… ahh…"- finalmente suspiró resignado y sacudió su cabeza para salir de su estupor.

La observó silenciosamente unos momentos. Sabía que si le decía la noticia, esa sonrisa desaparecería de su rostro y él no quería eso, era capaz de todo con tal de hacer que ella nunca dejara de sonreír. Sin embargo, tenia claro que tendría que darle la noticia lo antes posible y después de eso, por más que tratara, sabia que no importaba lo que él hiciera para evitar que esa sonrisa se fuera, ya que eventualmente desaparecería y aunque no fuera así, ya no seria la misma…

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Sora, sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. "No… no… Nada… nada importante."- dijo. 'Se lo diré después…'

Sora lo miró intrigada unos segundos y luego le sonrió nuevamente. "Muy bien, porque el desayuno esta listo."- dijo, tomándole la mano.

Yamato se puso de pie, ayudando a Sora en el proceso. Tomó su camisa, que estaba a los pies de la cama, y se la colocó. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Yamato le insistía a Sora que dejara que la cargara, pero esta solo reía, negando la oferta, diciéndole que ella estaba embarazada no discapacitada. Yamato tuvo que desistir finalmente, ya que Sora tenía razón en lo que le dijo. Pero eso no evitaba que él entrara en su modo sobre protector. Entraron a la cocina y se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Yamato le ayudo a Sora a sentarse primero y después él fue a su lugar.

"Mmm… Se ve delicioso…"- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa. "¿Lo preparaste tu?"- preguntó.

Sora sonrió. "Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, lo hizo mi madre."- dijo.

Yamato fingió un pucherito. "Y yo que pensé que lo habías hecho especialmente para mi… Que tristeza…"- suspiró.

Sora rió ligeramente. "Iba a hacerlo, pero mi madre se me adelantó. Cuando bajé hace un momento, antes que tu despertaras, ella ya tenia todo listo."

Comenzaron a comer, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se respiraba. Hablaron de cosas triviales. Por un momento, Yamato olvidó el mensaje que Sasuke le había enviado, por lo que cada vez que hablaban sobre la banda, él solo respondía con naturalidad. Hasta que Sora le comentó lo que Taichi había dicho de su padre, solo entonces recordó el dichoso mensaje.

"Yamato…"- dijo, llamando la atención del rubio. "Tu padre fue dado de alta, Taichi se lo dijo a mi madre hoy en la mañana."

Yamato sonrió, asintiendo. "Lo se, Takeru me envió un mensaje esta hace unos minutos, diciendo que papá se quedará en cama por unos días mas y que mamá lo cuidará."

"Me alegro que ya este bien, así podrás dejar de culparte por eso y podrás descansar mejor."- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de alivio.

Yamato la observó detenidamente, luego sonrió apenado. "Lamento haberte preocupado, pero no me di cuenta de lo que hacia."- dijo.

Sora negó con la cabeza. "No hace falta que te disculpes, en serio… ¿Oye?"- dijo.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Hoy tienes cosas que hacer, verdad?"- preguntó.

El rubio casi se atraganta con la comida, al oír su pregunta. "Si… tengo unos asuntos que atender con la banda, pero… no me va a tomar mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- dijo, algo incomodo ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Sora no se perdió el detalle de su repentina incomodidad, pero, no queriendo discutir con él, decidió dejarlo pasar. "Bueno… es que me estaba preguntando… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí después de que termines con lo que tienes que hacer?... Así podríamos pasar mas tiempo a solas… ¿Qué me dices?"- dijo, mirándolo con esperanzada, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Yamato hubiera jurado ver un deje de tristeza en los ojos de Sora, pero fue por un momento tan breve que creyó haberlo imaginado. "Seguro, vendré apenas acabe con lo que tengo que hacer."- dijo.

Sora le sonrió. Siguieron comiendo su desayuno, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Deteniéndose por unos breves momentos, en los cuales se formaban unos incómodos silencios, donde ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Sora sabia que a Yamato le molestaba algo, pero también sabía que él se lo diría eventualmente, así que no quiso preguntárselo para no incomodarlo más de lo ya se encontraba.

Y Yamato, por su parte, buscaba una forma de darle la pequeña noticia sin tener que preocuparla, evitando también que se molestara, pero no se le ocurría nada; al menos se consolaba con la idea de que tendría unas cuantas horas para pensar en una solución. Y mientras ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención al otro, los dos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento:

'¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado entre nosotros?... ¿Por qué no podemos tener una vida normal y sin mayores dificultades?'

Terminaron su desayuno sin decir una palabra. Hasta que un bostezo de Yamato rompió el silencio se había formado, haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a reír. Yamato se ruborizo algo avergonzado, pero luego empezó a reír junto con ella. Y tras unos minutos de ese agradable momento, se detuvieron. Se sintieron aliviados al haber deshecho la tensión que se estaba apoderando de ellos, ya que nunca les gustó sentirse así cuando estaban juntos, los hacía sentirse como si estuvieran juntos por obligación en lugar de estarlo porque querían y eso no era cierto.

"Parece que aun te falta descansar un poco, recuperar unas cuantas horas de sueño."- dijo Sora, sonriendo.

Yamato asintió. "Si, eso parece… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas mientras yo descanso unos minutos mas?"- dijo, sonriendo inocentemente.

Sora pretendió pensarlo un momento y luego le sonrió. "Me encantaría."- dijo. "Además, aun no es tan tarde."

Se levantaron de la mesa, recogieron los platos y todo lo que dejaron sin terminar, ordenaron las cosas y finalmente salieron de la cocina. Subieron a la habitación de Sora, sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que no querían despertar a la Sra. Takenouchi. Al entrar a la habitación, Yamato camino directo a la cama y se arrojó sobre esta, acomodándose para dormir unos minutos más.

Sora rió un poco ante su comportamiento, a veces el rubio se comportaba como un niño pequeño y caprichoso. Caminó hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol, iluminando enseguida la habitación, la suave y fresca brisa de la mañana entró por la ventana, refrescando el lugar. Aspiró el aire de la mañana, con una sonrisa. Escuchó un quejido detrás de ella, se volteó y sonrió divertida. Yamato tenia una mueca de molestia, se tapó los ojos para evitar que la luz del sol le diera en la cara.

"Arrgg…"- gruñó.

"Lo siento."- dijo Sora, acercándose a él.

Sora se sentó junto a Yamato, quien enseguida la abrazó de la cintura y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio se durmiera sobre el regazo de su novia, quien solo le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente. Sora sintió al bebé patearle nuevamente, dándose cuenta que mientras mas cerca estaba de la fecha del parto, mas inquieto estaba el bebé. Eso le traía una gran alegría, ya que solo demostraba lo que el doctor le decía en cada control, que su bebé era muy saludable; sin embargo, no sabía si podría aguantar las dos semanas restantes, ya que cada vez las pataditas eran más fuertes.

La pelirroja sonrió con ternura, acariciando su vientre con su mano libre. "Tranquila, pequeña, falta poco para que salgas…"- susurró.

Por algún extraño motivo, ella estaba segura que su bebé seria niña; podrían llamarlo intuición femenina o simplemente intuición maternal, pero Sora estaba segura que no se equivocaba, algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Además, si se ponía a pensar, ella siempre quiso tener una niña como su primer bebé, no sabía el por que, pero así era.

Soltó un leve suspiro.

Sabia que después del parto su vida cotidiana cambiaria drásticamente, pero era bueno, incluso si terminaba mas agotada que de costumbre. Por suerte el director le había dado la oportunidad de solo dar los exámenes a los que no pudo asistir en esos últimos dos meses, en lugar de asistir a la escuela de verano. Volteó hacia su escritorio, mirando los libros que Yamato y Taichi le habían traído para que estuviera al día en sus materias, los cuales eran muchos. Definitivamente no se _aburriría_ durante el verano.

"Por lo menos tendré ayuda…"- susurró.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y contemplar a Yamato dormir placidamente. Si, definitivamente tendría bastante ayuda. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama, cerró sus ojos y, suspirando contentamente, se dedicó a disfrutar de la suave brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana, mientras seguía proporcionándole suaves caricias al rubio que descansaba cómodamente en su regazo. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que ella también fuera vencida por el sueño.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Podía oír un llanto…

Podía oírlo claramente, a lo lejos, pero no sabía a quien pertenecía, si a un chico o a una chica; sin embargo estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en alguna otra parte, pues le resultaba bastante familiar.

Yamato abrió lentamente sus ojos, preparado para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación de su novia, pero lejos de lo que esperaba, se encontró rodeado por una absoluta oscuridad. Se puso de pie calmadamente, no quería alarmarse, tampoco tenia un buen motivo para hacerlo, después de todo, esa no era la primera vez que se encontraba bajo esas circunstancias… ya le había ocurrido algo similar en el digimundo. Pero por algún motivo, volver a verse en esa situación le resultaba bastante incomodo, ya que sentía que no debería estar ahí, que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Cuando se disponía a dar un paso, escuchó el llanto justo detrás de él. Se sobresalto, dando media vuelta rápidamente, buscando algún indicio de aquella persona. Y ahí lo vio. Un niño, con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, ocultado su rostro en ellos, llorando casi silenciosamente. Se acerco al infante cuidadosamente, no queriendo asustarlo; pero al llegar a su lado… se llevó una sorpresa aterradora.

"Pe… Pe… ¡PERO SI SOY YO!"- gritó…

… O debió haber gritado.

Se llevó las manos a la garganta, aun tratando de asimilar el hecho de que no podía hablar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Por qué de repente comenzó a sentir desesperación? Intento hablar, pero no pudo. Sus labios se movían, pero no había ningún sonido, nada salía de su garganta.

'Tengo que salir de aquí.' pensó.

Pero justo cuando iba a moverse, el niño que había frente a él comenzó a cambiar, a crecer, frente a sus ojos; y en cuestión de segundos, se encontró mirándose a si mismo, en su edad actual. Estaba a un paso de dejarse vencer por el pánico, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente y empezó a comprender la situación. Soltó una risa, o lo que debió ser una risa. Claro ahora lo entendía todo, pero si era tan claro ¿cómo no lo vio antes?... Eso era un sueño, solo un sueño. Esas cosas no pasarían nunca en la realidad. Lanzó un suspiró. Ahora la situación le resultaba graciosa. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, decidió dar unas cuantas vueltas hasta que despertara, era mejor que permanecer quieto.

"So… Sora…"

El sonido de su propia voz hizo que se detuviera en seco. Permaneció de pie unos momentos, tratando de entender que había pasado. Había escuchado su voz claramente, pero él no había movido su boca para hablar. Además su voz había sonado débil, quebrada, angustiante, como si estuviera pasando por mucho sufrimiento. Y si él no había sido, entonces…

"S-so… Sora…"

Se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones. Se observó a si mismo, al Yamato del sueño, quien ajeno a todo su alrededor seguía llorando y susurrando el nombre de su novia una y otra vez. Entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesto. No le gustaba verse a si mismo tan débil, tan vulnerable, aunque fuera solo un sueño. Se giró, alejándose de ahí lo más rápido posible. Tenía que buscar una forma de despertar y cuanto antes mejor, no le gustaba ese sueño para nada. De repente oyó un grito y una luz lo cubrió todo, haciéndole difícil poder abrir sus ojos. Pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos unos segundos y logró distinguir algo entre aquella intensa luz.

Ahí frente a él, estaba su mayor motivación para triunfar en la vida, su amor, su cielo… su Sora, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose realmente asustado y exaltado. Se percato que aun permanecía en el regazo de su novia. Se sentó sobre la cama lentamente, no queriendo perturbar a Sora, quien ahora dormía placenteramente. La tomó en sus brazos, recostándola acomodándola bien sobre la cama; para luego sentarse en el borde de esta. Se llevó la manos a la frente; estaba sudando y mucho.

¿Por qué? Sabia que había tenido un sueño extraño, pero ¿qué había soñado?... No lograba recordarlo. Sabía que había sido algo desagradable para él en cierta forma; el tan solo recordar ese miedo ilógico que sintió al despertar, era una prueba más que clara que el sueño no había sido agradable. ¿Pero que pudo haber soñado para despertar tan exaltado? No se le ocurría nada. Además, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco quería saber de que se había tratado.

'No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora…' pensó. "Debo irme…"- susurró.

Volteó a ver la hora, mientras se ponía de pie, y casi cae de espaldas. El reloj indicaba que eran las once de la mañana. Eso quería decir que había dormido poco menos de dos horas. Soltó un pequeño quejido. Le hubiera encantado quedarse, pero realmente tenia cosas importantes que hacer y mientras mas rápido terminara, mejor, así tendría mas tiempo de pasar con Sora antes de…

Suspiró.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de soltarle la noticia a Sora sin alterarla. Volteó hacia la cama, mirando a la pelirroja con ternura. No quería despertarla, se veía muy tierna así, durmiendo tranquilamente. Buscó por el escritorio algo para escribirle una pequeña nota, encontrando una hoja y una pluma. Entonces, comenzó a escribir algo rápido, no quería perder mucho tiempo con sus cosas, porque eso seria menos tiempo con su amada. Terminó de escribir la nota y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Se acercó hacia la cama e inclinándose hacia Sora, le besó la frente.

"Nos vemos luego…"- susurró, alejándose lentamente de ella.

Tomó sus zapatos y salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación, procurando no emitir el más mínimo ruido; sabía que Sora tenía el sueño ligero y prefería que ella descansara lo necesario. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directo hacia la entrada. Allí se puso sus zapatos y se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas. Pero cuando se dispuso a salir, una voz femenina lo detuvo, haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

"¿Ya te vas, Yamato?... ¿Y sin siquiera despedirte apropiadamente?"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

****

Ahi esta! Que les parecio? Bueno? Malo? Diganme sus comentarios! Sin remordimientos! Y por supuesto, dejen sus reviews!

Matta ne!


	9. IX: Almost a tragedy 3 parte

**Muy bien, creo que estoy teniendo un pequeño problema, porq sigo actualizando este fic y no lo veo en la pagina! Uaaaaahhhhh! Pero ahora si que si y si no funciona, bueno, me esperare hasta meñana.**

**De antemano pido disculpas, por estas molestias y por haberme tardado mucho, pero bueno.**

**Aqui va...**

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo Dos: Tercera parte.**

"_**Almost a tragedy… **__**Memories of the Birth of a Spring."**_

**(Casi una tragedia… Recuerdos del Nacimiento de un Primavera.)**

**

* * *

**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Tomó sus zapatos y salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación, procurando no emitir el más mínimo ruido; sabía que Sora tenía el sueño ligero y prefería que ella descansara lo necesario. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directo hacia la entrada. Allí se puso sus zapatos y se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas. Pero cuando se dispuso a salir, una voz femenina lo detuvo, haciendo que se le helara la sangre._

"_¿Ya te vas, Yamato?... ¿Y sin siquiera despedirte apropiadamente?"_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato tragó duro y comenzó a voltearse lentamente, sintiendo como de repente el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. "Sra. Takenouchi… que susto me dio…"- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.

Desde aquel incidente hace cuatro meses, para el cumpleaños de Sora, la presencia de la mujer le incomodaba en algunas ocasiones, lo ponía muy nervioso. Sabía que desde que la Sra. Takenouchi los encontró durmiendo juntos después de hacer… _eso_…, los vigilaba constantemente, en cada ocasión que podía. Yamato sabía que era absurdo sentirse así, después de todo, él y Sora iban a tener un bebé, pero el solo hecho de saber que la madre de su novia los vio bajo esas circunstancias, lo incomodaba demasiado.

La Sra. Takenouchi solo sonrió. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte… ¿Ya te ibas?"- dijo.

Yamato lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible, tratando de calmarse; no había caso ponerse nervioso, ya que ellos eran prácticamente familia. "No se preocupe… Y si, ya me iba… Me hubiera despedido, pero creí que usted estaba durmiendo…"- dijo ya mas calmado. "Además, procuré no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sora."

"Ya veo… ¿Vendrás a comer con Sora?"

"Es muy probable… Aunque no le prometo nada… Tal vez me demore un poco, no se."

La Sra. Takenouchi asintió. "Bueno… Yo tengo que salir dentro de una hora, así que dejare todo preparado para que ustedes almuercen, porque conociendo a mi hija, no querrá comer sin ti."- dijo.

Yamato sonrió agradecido. "Muchas gracias, Sra. Takenouchi… Bueno, nos vemos luego."- dijo.

"Hasta luego, Yamato."

La mujer vio salir al muchacho y luego comenzó a reír levemente. A pesar de que el rubio aparentaba ser muy frío, a ella le resultaba bastante fácil ponerlo nervioso. Al parecer, la juventud no había cambiado mucho de cómo era ante, ya que los jóvenes aun se ponían nerviosos en presencia de los padres de sus novias. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, a la habitación de su hija, para ver como estaba. Aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer antes de salir a comprar las ultimas cosas que faltaban para el nacimiento de su futuro nieto(a). Así que lo mejor era apresurarse.

Yamato tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en esta, soltando un suspiro. Una vez más se preguntaba ¿que había hecho para merecer eso? Bueno, eso era mas que claro, y no se quejaba del todo, además no era como si la Sra. Takenouchi lo hiciera a propósito… ¿o si?...

No eso no era posible, pero le daba la impresión de que la mujer disfrutaba ponerle nervioso. Agitó su cabeza fuertemente, tratando de alejar esas ideas locas de su cabeza; no había caso perder el tiempo en eso, cuando tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. A veces pensaba que realmente Dios tenía algo en su contra, porque nunca podía hacerle la vida un poco más simple. Se alejó de la residencia de su novia y se dirigió hacia su departamento; primero iría a empacar y luego se reuniría con los chicos para hablar sobre su _muy_ próximo viaje.

'Solo espero que todo resulte bien… Ahora no estoy de humor para que se presenten nuevos problemas… Nadie lo esta…'

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Residencia Ishida.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"¡TAKERU, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!"- gritó el hombre mayor, lleno de frustración.

Sin embargo, el muchacho ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo. "De ninguna manera, papá. Mamá me dio ordenes explicitas con respecto a no dejar que te levantaras, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Así que olvídalo ya."- respondió tranquilamente.

El Sr. Ishida suspiró resignado, no quería alterarse más, ya que no le haría bien. "Muy bien… Takeru… Entiéndeme, no soporto estar postrado en una cama por más de cinco horas, no estoy acostumbrado a eso… Así que, por favor, deja que me levante… solo serán unos minutos, para ponerme al corriente con mi trabajo…"- suplicó.

"No."- respondió tajante el menor.

"TAKERU."- rugió el hombre, pero de nada sirvió.

"Papá, el doctor dijo claramente que tenias que en reposo, _por lo menos_, una semana si querías recuperarte… Además, no te ofendas, pero… mamá es mas temible que tu."- dijo el rubio menor, dando el tema por terminado.

En eso, escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, y ambos creyeron que se trataba de la Sra. Takaishi quien regresaba de las compras, por lo que estaban sorprendidos al notar lo poco que había tardado. Pero la voz que oyeron les dijo lo contrario.

"¡Ya llegué!"- gritaron desde la entrada. "¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Takeru miró en hacia la entrada de la habitación, extrañado. "No sabia que mi hermano se había quedado a dormir fuera…"- dijo mas para si mismo que para alguien mas.

"¿Cómo que no sabias?"- preguntó el Sr. Ishida.

Takeru volteó a verlo y sonrió apenado. "Es que como creí que aun estaba durmiendo, no fui a verlo a su cuarto cuando llegamos."- dijo.

"Me pregunto donde se habrá quedado…"- dijo el hombre, mas para si mismo que para su hijo.

El rubio menor sonrió divertido. "Seguramente en casa de Sora."- dijo, recibiendo una mirada suspicaz por parte de su padre.

Antes de que el Sr. Ishida pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Yamato entró a la habitación, quedando desconcertado ante la escena que había frente a sus ojos. Ahí frente a él, estaba su hermano, sentado sobre la espalda de su padre, quien no lucia muy a gusto.

"¿Sabes, Takeru? Se que cuando eras pequeño te agradaba jugar al caballito, pero… ¿no crees que ya estas demasiado grande para eso?"- dijo el rubio mayor, de forma burlona.

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Yamato."- respondió el menor. "Pero no es lo que tu piensas."

"¿Entonces que es?"- preguntó en forma desafiante.

El Sr. Ishida soltó un suspiró; eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre para sus hijos, discutir hasta por lo mas mínimo, era una fortuna que no lo hicieran con malas intenciones y fuera mas como un juego entre ellos.

"Mamá."- dijo Takeru, recibiendo una mirada confusa.

"Sucede, Yamato, que tu madre le dijo a Takeru que no permitiera que me levantara de la cama, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y tu hermano no encontró otra mejor forma que sentarse sobre mi espalda."- dijo el Sr. Ishida.

"Ahh… Pero papá, debes quedarte en cama durante el tiempo que indicó en doctor… Si fueras obediente, Takeru no tendría por que sentarse sobre ti."- dijo Yamato.

"¡Cierto!"

"No puedo creer que _ustedes_, por sobre todas las personas, me hablen a _mi_ de obediencia…"- se quejó Masaru, haciendo que sus hijos rieran de buena gana.

"Muy bien, será mejor que vaya a preparar mis maletas, no quiero que se me haga mas tarde."- dijo Yamato de improviso.

"¿Vas a viajar?"- preguntó su padre.

"Si, con la banda… Esta tarde despegamos hacia Kyushu."- dijo, dando media vuelta.

Takeru se sentó sobre la cama, para dejar que su padre se recostara bien. "¿Sora lo sabe?"- preguntó.

Yamato permaneció en silencio ante aquella pregunta, luego solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, que en si no decía nada. Y sin más que decir, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya. Takeru se quedó observando la entrada de la habitación, durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que de la nada, pareció tomar una decisión. Se puso de pie, caminando a paso rápido hacia la entrada, deteniéndose ahí un instante.

"Papá, por favor, no te levantes… o mamá se enfadara de verdad."- dijo y luego salio en dirección a la habitación de su hermano.

El. Sr. Ishida volvió a suspirar. 'Será mejor que haga lo que dice, no quiero ver a Natsuko enfadada ahora…' pensó.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Takeru entró en la habitación de su hermano con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido; claro que no le sirvió de mucho, puesto que tropezó con un zapato que estaba tirado cerca de la puerta, pero afortunadamente no se cayó. Yamato volteó a ver a su hermano sonreírle en forma apenada y luego prosiguió con sus cosas, guardando las últimas prendas en su maleta.

El menor, haciendo caso omiso al desinterés de su hermano, caminó hasta la cama, sentándose ahí. Por su lado, Yamato sabía a lo que Takeru había ido, pero no estaba seguro si quería hablar de eso; sin embargo, su paciencia no duró mucho, puesto que no le gustaba que la gente lo observara así, sin decir nada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takeru?"- preguntó de una forma no muy amigable.

"Ouch, eso dolió."- dijo el menor.

"Por favor…"

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"¿Sora lo sabe?"- preguntó Takeru, tomando por sorpresa al rubio mayor.

"¿Saber que?"

"No juegues conmigo, Yamato… Tu sabes perfectamente de hablo."- dijo el menor, algo molesto.

La habitación se sumió en otro silencio, algo incomodo para ellos. Hasta que Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Aun no…"- confesó.

"Pero se lo vas a decir… ¿verdad?"

"Si… pero no se como… No quiero que haya problemas por eso…"

Takeru miró a su hermano, como pensando en una solución. "Solo dile la verdad, eso bastará."- dijo.

"Si, pero resulta que la verdad no es muy creíble."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Nuestro representante nos avisó ayer por la tarde, al finalizar el ensayo, que hoy viajaríamos a Kyushu a dar una presentación especial para una de las disqueras mas grandes de Japón, también nos dijo que si todo iba bien, tendríamos la entrevista con el presidente."- dijo el rubio mayor, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

"¡Eso es genial, Yamato! Pero… ¿No se necesitan días de anticipación para preparar una presentación?"

Yamato se sentó sobre la cama de golpe. "¡Exacto! Es precisamente _eso_ lo que lo hace poco creíble. Hiroshi nos dijo que quería darnos una sorpresa y por eso no nos aviso con anticipación… Pero si le digo eso a Sora, va a sonar como…"- dijo, sin terminar la frase.

"… Como una excusa… Ahora entiendo."- dijo Takeru, terminando por su hermano. "Creo que no será tan fácil como imagine… Aun así, Yamato, estoy seguro que Sora te creerá."

"Eso espero…"- soltó un suspiró. "Muy bien, debo irme."- dijo, levantándose de un salto.

"¿Qué?... Pero dijiste que el vuelo era en la tarde…"

"Si, pero tengo cosas que hacer…"

"Ahhh… ¿Vendrás a almorzar?"

Yamato tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. "No, comeré con Sora."

Takeru lo siguió, mientras ambos salían hacia la entrada del departamento. "Muy bien, le diré a mamá que seremos solo tres, entonces."

"Bien, nos vemos."- dijo Yamato, saliendo del departamento.

"Hasta luego, hermano."- Takeru cerró la puerta, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. "Espero que todo salga bien."- dio media vuelta y fue a la sala a ver televisión.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Residencia Takenouchi. Dos de la tarde.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, como no lo hacia en meses, sin dolores ni molestia por su embarazo, nada. Solo estaba conciente de la agradable sensación de completa comodidad que sentía en esos momentos. Estuvo unos minutos ahí, recostada sobre su cama, dormitando, hasta que empezó a sentir una pequeña necesidad, que se le hacia casi una molestia. No quería levantarse, puesto que sentía que había dormido solo unos minutos, pero aquella necesidad cada vez se hacia mas grande.

Tenía hambre, y mucha. Bostezó perezosamente, inclinándose un poco y con cuidado, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Bostezó por última vez, fregándose un poco los ojos, para despertar mejor. Miró alrededor de su habitación, como buscando algo… o alguien, pero no encontró nada. Se percató que la casa estaba sumida en un silencio poco común, lo que le pareció extraño, si consideraba la hora, ya que, pensaba, aun era de mañana. Fue entonces que se percató de la nota que había sobre su escritorio. Se levantó a cogerla y regreso a la cama, sentándose nuevamente; iba a leerla, cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta (de la casa).

"Mmmm…"- emitió, mirando la puerta de su habitación. 'Mamá verá quien es…' pensó y se dispuso a proseguir con lo suyo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que nadie atendía al llamado. 'Que raro…' se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola. "¿Mamá, no vas a ver quien llama a la puerta…?"- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lanzando un suspiro, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, asomándose para ver quien estaba con tanta prisa llamando a la puerta. "¿Yamato?"

Yamato, quien estaba apoyado en la reja, alzó la vista y le sonrió. "Hola."- dijo.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, fallando en ver un pequeño detalle entre las cosas que traía el rubio. "Hola. Espera ahí, iré a abrirte."- dijo.

"No, no te molestes, arrójame las llaves."

"Muy bien."- suspiró. Caminó hacia su escritorio, tomando sus llaves y luego volvió a la ventana. "Ahí van."- y las arrojó.

Yamato las atrapó en el aire y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fue solo entonces que Sora se percató de la maleta que el rubio llevaba consigo y, aun sabiendo lo que eso significaba, decidió esperar a que Yamato se lo dijera; y conteniendo la profunda tristeza que comenzó a sentir, caminó hacia su cama, sentándose allí, tomó la nota y la leyó.

Mientras tanto, Yamato ya había entrado a la casa y, dejando su maleta en el recibidor, se encaminó a la habitación de Sora. Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta, encontrando a la pelirroja sentada sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, con su nota en la mano. El rubio respiró profundamente, decidiendo que lo mejor seria darle la noticia ahora, ya que luego le seria más difícil. Iba a hablar, cuando el rugir de su estomago lo interrumpió, haciéndole sonrojar.

Sora comenzó a reír levemente, volteándose hacia el joven. "Creo que será mejor que bajemos a comer, además yo también tengo hambre."- dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia él. "Vamos."- le dijo, tomándole la mano.

Yamato se dejó llevar hacia la cocina, aun algo avergonzado. "Si…"- dijo.

Mientras comían, no hablaron mucho, por no decir nada, pero una vez mas les estaba resultando incomodo. Hasta que Sora yo no aguantó más el silencio y decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a Yamato que pasaba, ya que este no parecía querer mencionar el tema.

"¿Yamato?"- lo llamó.

"¿Mmm?"- el aludido, alzó la vista, tragando lo que tenia en su boca. "¿Dime?"

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"- preguntó.

Yamato la miró un momento fijamente, luego suspiró. "Si… de hecho, estaba buscando la forma de hacerlo… pero bueno…"- dijo.

"¿Y bien?"

La expresión del chico se tornó muy seria. "Prométeme que no te alteraras, ni enfadaras."- dijo.

Sora se sorprendió, confirmando su duda; no le gustaría lo que estaba por oír. "Muy bien, lo prometo."

Silencio.

"La banda hará una gira, solo serán dos semanas y…"- hizo una pausa, mirando tristemente a la chica frente a él. "… el vuelo sale hoy en la tarde…"- al fin lo había dicho.

Sora cerró los ojos. "Creí que habías dicho que no saldrían de giras por un tiempo."- dijo, tranquilamente.

"Lo se y lo siento, pero Hiroshi nos aviso ayer de todo esto, dijo que era una sorpresa y… Esa es la verdad, Sora, en serio…"- dijo Yamato, preocupado de recibir una respuesta negativa.

"Te creo."- susurró, abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa. "Pero hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras antes."

"No sabia como."

"Bueno, pero ya no importa… Mejor terminemos luego aquí, para que aprovechemos el tiempo que tienes antes del vuelo ¿si?"

Yamato sonrió. "Bien."

Continuaron con su almuerzo tranquilamente, luego recogieron todo, ordenaron la cocina y subieron a la habitación de Sora. A mitad de camino, en las escaleras, Sora empezó a quejarse y aun en contra de su voluntad, Yamato la cargó hasta la habitación.

Al llegar ahí el chico estaba agotado y después de dejar cuidadosamente a su novia sobre la cama, se dejó caer, respirando con dificultad. Sora lo miró divertida y avergonzada; ella se lo había advertido. Yamato dio un ultimo respiro profundo y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana, apoyándose ahí un momento, luego se volteo con una sonrisa.

Sora lo miró con ternura. "Te lo advertí, te dije que no me cargaras porque estaba gorda, pero no, siempre haces todo a tu manera."- dijo.

Yamato negó con su cabeza. "No gorda; embarazada. Hay mucha diferencia en eso."- afirmó.

Sora asintió y luego comenzó a quejarse nuevamente. "¡Si! Pero no se cuanto mas aguante sus patadas… ¡Ah! Y para ser honesta no creo aguantar las dos semanas restantes…"- dijo entre quejidos.

Yamato amplió su sonrisa. "Claro que podrás, tu eres fuerte. Además, vele el lado positivo, si patea así de fuerte, es porque será muy saludable."

"Si, pero no creo que mis costillas terminen así de saludables…"

El rubio rió un poco ante eso, le hubiera gustado que Sora no pasara por ese tipo de molestias, pero era normal en su estado, es decir, todas las mujeres pasaban por eso en algún momento ¿no? Se acercó a Sora, sentándose junto a ella, posó una mano sobre su muy abultado vientre.

"A ver, tranquilo, mira que a mamá le duele."- dijo, dirigiéndose a su bebé y, milagrosamente, logró calmarlo.

Sora lo miró sorprendida ante eso. "No puedo creerlo, dejó de patear."- exclamó.

Yamato soltó una risa. "¡Pues claro! Es obvio, tenia que llegar su padre para que se calmara."- dijo de buena gana.

Sora giró sus ojos ante la seguridad del chico. "Veremos si es así cuando nazca."

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Yamato le explicó con mayores detalles su viaje, para que no hubiera malentendidos. Tanto se estaba divirtiéndose que no se percataron que la hora pasó volando y que ya era tiempo de que Yamato se fuera; no que recordaran la gira de cualquier manera. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, y a tan solo una hora de la partida del avión, ambos adolescentes se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, descansando y abrazándose tiernamente, estaban recuperándose de su pequeña tarde. Yamato miraba fijamente el techo, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Sora junto a él.

"¿Sora?"- la llamó, sospechando que se haya dormido.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿A que hora despertaste?"- preguntó.

Sora alzó su cabeza, de modo que podía verlo sin problemas. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, porque cuando llegué parecías haber despertado recién."

La pelirroja volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, cerrando sus ojos. "Así fue… Supongo que estaba tan a gusto durmiendo que se me pasó la hora."

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, cerrándola casi al instante. Yamato y Sora se miraron, volteando luego hacia la puerta de la habitación; la expresión de Sora era de confusión, mientras que la de Yamato era neutra.

"Que extraño…"- murmuró Sora.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mi madre me dijo que no llegaría hasta después de las seis y treinta…"- dijo, no sabiendo la hora que era en realidad.

"¡Ya llegue!"- oyeron la voz de un hombre. "¡Toshiko, Sora!"

"Es mi padre…"- susurró la chica.

Yamato se movió incomodo, tratando de salirse del abrazo de su novia. "Ehh… Será mejor que no me encuentre aquí, o no viviré para contarlo…"- dijo, algo nervioso.

Sora hizo su agarre más fuerte, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. "Nada te va a pasar…"- dijo.

"Pero…"

"En serio… solo quédate quieto y pretende estar dormido."

Yamato suspiró resignado e hizo lo que se le dijo; minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando al Sr. Takenouchi. Sora volteó a verlo, sonriendo apenada, murmuró un débil _hola_.

El Sr. Takenouchi le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Y tu madre?"- preguntó suavemente, pues para él, el joven rubio junto a su hija estaba dormido.

"Aun no ha llegado, papá…"

El hombre asintió, mirando su reloj. "Muy bien, hija, aunque no debe tardar en llegar…"- dijo mas para él que para la joven. "Bien, Sora, deberías aprovechar de descansar ahora que tienes a Yamato a tu lado."- y con eso salio de la habitación.

Sin embargo, Sora no escuchó el último comentario de su padre, pues se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo respecto a su madre. ¿Cómo que no tardaría en llegar, si ella había dicho que no llegaría hasta después de la seis y treinta aproximadamente? Entonces, a menos que su padre tenga la hora equivocada, eso significaba que…

'Oh no…' pensó.

Rápidamente y con mucho cuidado, se apresuró a inclinarse para ver su reloj-despertador que estaba sobre su escritorio. Y si no fuera porque Yamato decidió ese momento para sentarse y abrazarla, apegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que quedara sentada sobre su regazo; hubiera caído de la cama debido a la sorpresa que se llevó. El reloj digital indicaba las seis y veinte, solo cuarenta minutos mas para las siete… para el vuelo de Yamato.

"Yamato…"- susurró.

Yamato, quien tenia su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro de la chica, se alejó un poco al oírla decir su nombre, listo para darle un tierno beso, pero se detuvo a medio camino en cuanto vio la expresión en su rostro. "¿Sora, que ocurre? Estas pálida…"- preguntó, preocupación evidente en su voz.

Sora solo se limitó a indicarle que mirara el reloj sobre el escritorio. Y eso hizo el rubio, quedando igual, o peor, que su novia.

"Oh dios… Llegaré tarde…"- dijo.

Y tras unos segundos de shock, se pusieron en movimiento. Yamato dejó a Sora sobre la cama y se puso de pie rápidamente, salio de la habitación, solo para luego volver a entrar.

"Sora ¿podrías llamar a un taxi, por favor?"- y luego salio.

"Seguro…"- susurró, luego lanzo un suspiro. Tomó el teléfono que había en su habitación y marcó el número de la agencia de taxis, esperó un momento y luego de unos segundos le contestaron. "¿Aló?..."

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, Yamato verificaba nuevamente que no le faltara nada; no quería retrasar el vuelo por un descuido suyo. En eso estaba cuando Sora bajó las escaleras. La pelirroja se acercó lentamente a él, observándolo, cuidando de no interrumpir su concentración. Pero no le sirio de mucho, puesto que el rubio eligió ese momento para voltearse a verla con una sonrisa.

"Me descubriste."- dijo Sora.

Yamato amplió su sonrisa. "Bueno… se todo lo que piensas, mi Cielo."- dijo, se acercó a ella, abrasándola por la cintura. "Todo esta listo para partir."

Sora sonrió tristemente, bajando su vista a sus manos. "Si…"- susurró.

Esa tristeza no pasó desapercibida para Yamato. "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó suavemente.

Sora lo miró tristemente, no pudiendo disimular más lo que sentía. "¿Seguro que tienes que ir?"- preguntó.

"Sora… No es como si yo quiera ir, es que no tengo opción, es necesario que yo vaya…"- dijo.

"Pero, Yamato, no quiero que vayas… Por favor…"

Yamato suspiró. "Sora, en serio, debo ir…"- dijo tristemente.

"¿Por qué tu?"- susurró, bajando su mirada nuevamente.

"Por que soy el líder de la banda, por eso… Sora, si esto no fuera importante, no iría… Pero es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando… Por favor, entiéndeme…"- dijo.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…"- Sora murmuró suavemente.

Yamato alcanzó a escucharla. "Hey…"- dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara. "Tranquila, no quiero que te preocupes, porque no te hará bien… ni a ti, ni al bebé… Nada va a pasar, te lo aseguro…"- susurró con ternura.

Sora solo asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Yamato sonrió también, besando suavemente sus labios. "¿Cuánto queda para el parto?"- preguntó.

"Dos semanas…, trece días para ser exactos."

"Muy bien, entonces, estaré aquí en menos de trece días; es una promesa… No me perdería ese momento por nada en el mundo…"

Estaban ahí abrasados, cuando sintieron la bocina del taxi que Sora había llamado. Sora besó a Yamato una vez mas y luego se alejó lentamente de él, rompiendo el abraso. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Yamato tomó su maleta y se acercó a la chica. Le tomó el mentón, besándola profunda y dulcemente.

"Nos vemos."- dijo, al terminar el beso.

Sora le sonrió. "Si. Apresúrate, que solo tienes veinte minutos para llegar al aeropuerto."- dijo.

Yamato asintió, saliendo de la residencia; se sentía aliviado de que Sora ya no estuviera triste. Abrió la puerta de los pasajeros y se subió. El conductor se puso en marcha inmediatamente y, si tenían suerte, estarían en el aeropuerto a tiempo. Sora observó el vehículo alejarse y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. No, ya no estaba triste, estaba preocupada; ese presentimiento no la dejaba en paz. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella por unos momentos. Y cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación, llamaron a la puerta. Sora se volteó, abriéndola nuevamente.

"Mamá…"- dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que su madre pasara.

"Hola, Sora. ¿Yamato tenia una gira?"- dijo la mujer.

Sora cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a su madre confundida. "¿Cómo…?"

"Lo vi partir en el taxi."

"Ahh… Si, tiene que estar en Kyushu para dar una presentación. Dijo que estaría aquí antes del parto."

La Sra. Takenouchi sonrió. "Es bueno saberlo."- dijo.

Sora asintió no muy convencida. "Bueno, iré a mi habitación. Si me necesitas para algo solo llámame."- dijo, caminando hacia las escaleras.

"No te preocupes, hija, ve y descansa."

Sora soltó un suspiro. Iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, cuando un dolor punzante en su vientre la detuvo en seco. Se apoyó en la muralla con una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Miró de reojo a su madre, quien al parecer no se había percatado de nada extraño, pero así era mejor, no quería preocuparla por nada. El dolor pasó, permitiéndole relajarse, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ya más relajada, pretendió seguir con su camino, pero otro dolor, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, la detuvo nuevamente, haciendo que se quejara suavemente, aunque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de su madre. Posó su mano en su vientre, tratando así de disminuir el dolor, sin éxito.

"¿Sora?"- llamó la Sra. Takenouchi, comenzando a preocuparse al ver a su hija apoyada en la muralla y con la mano sobre su vientre. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

'No, no, no, no, no, no... ¡No!... No puede ser, por favor, no… no ahora…' pensó Sora, desesperada. Respiró profundamente, esperando que el dolor solo fuera pasajero y no lo que ella temía. "Estoy bien, mamá… no te… preocupes…"- dijo, lo mas calmada posible, para no preocupar a su madre, después de todo, podía ser algo pasajero y nada mas.

Sin embargo, la Sra. Takenouchi no le creyó, puesto que su expresión decía lo contrario. Ademas ella conocía muy bien a Sora. La muchacha nunca quería ser una molestia para los demás.

"¿Estas segura, hija?"- preguntó.

Sora iba a contestarle, a decirle que si, que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún problema; ero vino otra punzada de dolor, mucho mas fuerte que la anterior y esta ves pudo con ella, haciéndola lanzar un grito de dolor. Sora cayó lentamente al suelo de rodillas, quejándose levemente. Estaba asustada, rogaba a Dios para que no fuera lo que ella temía que fuera.

"¡Sora!"- gritó su madre, llegando rápidamente a su lado. "Sora, hija, dime que tienes."

Sora no pudo contestarle, el dolor se lo impedía, solo podía quejarse debido al dolor, que era bastante comparado a como se quejaba. El dolor se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. No quería saber realmente lo que le pasaba, puesto que tenía una idea muy clara de lo que podía ser y no le gustaba, no en esos momentos. Otra punzada y se convenció de la realidad, sintiendo como su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

La Sra. Takenouchi sintió la desesperación hacerse presente en ella lentamente. "¡Sora!"- gritó angustiada.

Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del Sr. Takenouchi, quien bajo enseguida a ver que pasaba. "¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto exaltado.

Toshiko lo miró consternada. "¡No me responde, no se que tiene!"- exclamó exaltada, volteando a ver a Sora.

La muchacha trató de decir algo, al comienzo solo soltó un quejido, pero luego logró decir unas palabras. "M-me… me duele…"- murmuró.

El Sr. Takenouchi se hincó junto a Sora. "¿Qué te duele, hija?"- preguntó.

Sin embargo Sora no contesto, no pudo formular otra palabra coherente, solo quejidos. Se sentía adolorida, asustada y muy frustrada. No terminaba de entender como era posible que todo aquello le sucediera a ella. ¿Por qué ella?... ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo eso? Las punzadas empezaron a venir con mayor intensidad y con mayor frecuencia que las anteriores, eso terminó de confirmar sus dudas… ¡Maldición, no podía ser, no ahora que…! Sora abrió los ojos de repente, horrorizada, sintiendo como un sudor frió caía por su rostro.

'Oh… no…' pensó. Sora sujetó una de las manos de su madre, apretándola ligeramente. "S-se… r-rompi-pió… Ahh…"- murmuró con bastante dificultad. "Se…"- no pudo terminar de hablar, el dolor se lo impedía, solo esperaba que su madre la hubiera entendido.

¿Por qué, por qué ahora? Sintió otra contracción, y maldijo en su mente. Eso no debería estar pasando; esas contracciones deberían haber llegado dentro de dos semanas, cuando ella estuviera lista… cuando Yamato estuviera con ella… No ahora que estaba sola, sin él… Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el bebé naciera… y Yamato estaba camino hacia el aeropuerto, si es que aun no estaba ya en el avión.

"¿Se rompió?... Sora ¿qué tratas de decir, que se rompió?"- preguntó el Sr. Takenouchi, totalmente confundido.

Pero la Sra. Takenouchi si entendió y emitió un grito ahogado, llamando la atención de su marido.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó, ya sintiéndose frustrado.

"Se rompió la fuente…"- susurró la mujer, luego volteó hacia su marido. "¡Rápido prepara el auto!"

Haruhiko la miró confundido y frustrado, pero más que nada frustrado. "¿QUE PASA?"- gritó.

"¡VA A NACER EL BEBÉ!"- fue su respuesta.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en digerir lo que su mujer le había dicho y una vez lo hizo, salió corriendo en busca de las cosas que habían estado preparando para esta situación, luego se fue al garaje a encender el auto. Toshiko respiró profundamente, no queriendo ocasionarle problemas a Sora, ya bastante tenia con las contracciones como para lidiar con sus padres alterados. Se volteó a ver a la chica.

"Ay Dios, hija… ¿Cuánto tiempo hay entre cada contracción?"- preguntó su madre.

Sora luchó un poco contra el dolor, para poder contestar a su pregunta. "N-no… lo se… p-pero son… seguidas…"- logró decir.

Eso preocupó a la Sra. Takenouchi. Si lo que Sora dijo era cierto, entonces eso significaba que… tendría al bebé antes de poder llegar al hospital.

"Sora, trata de aguantar un poco… o sino tendrás al bebé aquí…"

"V-voy a… t-tra-tratar… pero… no se si… pueda…"- se quejó.

En eso el Sr. Takenouchi entró apresurado a la casa. "¡Ya, esta todo listo, vamos!"- exclamó.

Se acercó a donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija. Tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida, su mujer siguiéndolo de cerca.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

****Espero que les haya gustado, en serio, mmm... ah si, y sean amables y dejen sus reviews!**


	10. X: Almost a tragedy 4 parte

** Hola a todos! Aqui les dejo la cuarta parte del segundo capitulo de este fic. Ya han pasado... mmm... ¿tres o cuatro meses? Dios, no tengo perdon, mucho tiempo, pero bueno.**

**Espero que disfrute este capitulo, y por favor, les pido piedad, yo no se mucho de partos, pero lo que describi me pasó a mi a si que si puede pasar. Y en cuanto a las maquinas que utilisan en los hospitales, no se nada, solo he visto la maquina que utilizan en las ecografias, cuando las mamis quieren ver sus pequeños, que es como una pantalla de tv pequeña, pero no me acuerdo bien, la vi hace mucho tiempo. El resto es solo especulacion, asi que tengan piedad XD.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo Dos: Cuarta parte.**

"_**Almost a tragedy… **__**Memories of the Birth of a Spring."**_

**(Casi una tragedia… Recuerdos del Nacimiento de un Primavera.)**

**

* * *

**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_En eso el Sr. Takenouchi entró apresurado a la casa. "¡Ya, está todo listo, vamos!"- exclamó._

_Se acercó a donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija. Tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida, su mujer siguiéndolo de cerca._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato iba en el taxi, camino al aeropuerto. No iba del todo tranquilo, que digamos, de hecho, iba bastante nervioso. Los chicos lo habían estado llamando desde el momento en que subió al vehículo; preguntándole, prácticamente a gritos, en donde estaba y por que tardaba tanto, ya que el vuelo no tardaba en partir.

Y las llamadas no pararían, hasta que ellos lo vieran entrar al aeropuerto, lo cual no sería hasta dentro de unos cuantos minutos más. Yamato les había dicho que hicieran lo posible en retrasar el vuelo y en eso estaba el resto de la banda, según su última llamada. El rubio suspiró pesadamente. Había considerado en apagar su teléfono celular, pero algo se lo impedía; un extraño presentimiento que empezó a surgir dentro de él, desde el momento en que dejó la residencia Takenouchi.

'Son los nervios… es todo.' pensó, tratando de calmarse, mientras observaba el paisaje.

Estaba muy intranquilo y, extrañamente, no era debido al hecho que iba tarde para abordar su vuelo, no. Era otra cosa, algo que no podía decir con claridad, porque no lo sabía. Volvió a suspirar, en un intento de calmarse un poco. Seguramente todo aquello era solo producto del nerviosismo.

Si, tenía que ser eso. A lo lejos vio el aeropuerto. Ya casi estaba ahí, solo unos minutos más y estaría de camino a Kyushu. El taxi se estacionó en la entrada del aeropuerto. Yamato le pagó al chofer y salió del vehículo, tomó su maleta y entró en el edificio. Divisó a los chicos de la banda a lo lejos y se acercó a ellos.

"Ya era hora, creímos que no lo lograrías."- dijo Akira.

Yamato sonrió apenado. "Lo siento, pero se me pasó la hora."

"No importa. El avión esta por despegar, así que mejor nos damos prisa."- dijo Sasuke.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta por la cual debían abordar el avión. Justo es ese momento, el teléfono celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Momentos después de que el taxi se alejara de la residencia Takenouchi, dos jóvenes de alrededor de diez y seis años iban caminando en la dirección opuesta en la que se había ido el vehículo. Iban a visitar a una de sus más queridas amigas, dispuestos a hacerle pasar un buen momento.

"Mimi ¿estás segura que no hay problemas en ir a visitarla ahora?"- preguntó el moreno, mientras era arrastrado por su novia hacia una residencia en particular, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Mimi lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente. "¡Por supuesto! Takeru me dijo que hoy Yamato viaja a Kyushu. Y tú sabes cómo se pone Sora cada vez que él tiene que viajar."- dijo.

"Oh…"

"Por eso iremos a hacerle compañía y le ayudaremos a no pensar en Yamato, para que no se deprima."- dijo la muchacha.

Taichi giró los ojos. "Mimi, últimamente todo lo que Sora ve le recuerda a Yamato."- dijo, pero fue ignorado. "Nunca me escucha cuando tengo la razón…"- murmuró, quejándose.

Luego, Taichi sonrió. Si bien era cierto que Mimi rara vez (por no decir nunca) lo escuchaba cuando él tenía la razón, no podía negar que la amaba, ya no; claro que no lo admitía abiertamente, nadie sabía de sus sentimientos hacia cierta muchacha castaña. Y él pensaba que era mejor así, ya que después del incidente con sus dos mejores amigos, se tomaba su tiempo en todo lo que hacía. Al acercarse a la residencia de los Takenouchi, vieron al Sr. Takenouchi entrar a la casa corriendo, dejando el auto listo para partir.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Taichi. La chica junto a él emitió un grito ahogado, haciéndole voltear a verla. "¿Qué?"

"¡No puede ser!"- exclamó la chica y luego corrió hacia la casa.

Taichi, no entendiendo lo que pasaba, solo decidió seguirle el paso. En eso, el Sr. Takenouchi salió con Sora en brazos y la introdujo en el vehículo, en los asientos de pasajeros; la Sra. Takenouchi salió detrás de ellos. Ambos adultos lucias preocupados. Los muchachos, al ver eso, se sorprendieron.

"¡Sora!"- gritaron y se acercaron a ellos.

"¿Qué sucede, Sra. Takenouchi?"- preguntó Mimi.

"No hay tiempo, suban, les explicare en el camino."- dijo la mujer.

Los chicos se subieron al auto, sentándose cada uno a un lado de Sora. El Sr. Takenouchi no perdió más tiempo y puso el vehículo en movimiento. La Sra. Takenouchi suspiró angustiada y se volteó a ver a los jóvenes. Sora no dejaba de quejarse.

"Sora… Sora va a tener el bebé…"- dijo la mujer, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio. "¡QUE!"- gritó la pareja.

"Pero… ¡Pero creímos que el parto seria en dos semanas!"- dijo Taichi.

"Lo sé, Taichi, pero… no se qué le pasó para que se adelantara… Mimi, toma, seca la frente de Sora, por favor."- dijo Toshiko, entregándole un pañuelo.

Mimi cogió el pañuelo. "Si…"- dijo e hizo lo que se le dijo. "Espero que no ocurra nada grave."- comentó. "¿Y Yamato?"

Toshiko miró a su hija tristemente. "Esta camino al aeropuerto… Sora comenzó a sentir los dolores poco después de que él se fuera."

La tensión que había en el ambiente era casi insoportable. Taichi se sentía incomodo, nunca le gustó sentir ese tipo de tensión, le hacía recordar una desagradable experiencia en el digimundo. Aquella vez en que Yamato lo había atacado, justo antes de que el grupo se separara.

"¿A qué hospital vamos?"- preguntó el moreno, no por querer saber, pero más por querer acabar con el silencio que había.

"Al Hospital Central de Odaiba."

"Taichi…"- dijo Mimi.

Taichi volteó a verla.

"Creo… que lo mejor es llamar a los chicos. Y dile a Takeru que ubique a su hermano… Sora querría a Yamato con ella en estos momentos."

Taichi asintió y sacó su celular de su bolsillo, comenzando a hacer las llamadas.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Takeru estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo, como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Toda la segunda generación estaba en su casa, jugando videojuegos. Hace unos minutos, él también estaba jugando, pero mientras esperaba su turno, se había puesto a conversar con Hikari y la inspiración le llegó de repente.

Nadie lo sabía, ni sus amigos, ni su familia, pero su mayor pasión, después del básquetbol, era escribir; ya fueran poemas, pequeños cuentos, etc. Y en esos momentos se encontraba escribiendo parte de lo que él esperaba fuera una buena novela, ya que planeaba regalársela a alguien muy especial para él. Sus amigos solo lo miraban con curiosidad, ansiosos por saber que tanto escribía. Pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. Con excepción de Hikari, ella no paraba de lanzarle miradas furtivas, que ya se habían hecho bastante notorias entre sus amigos.

"Hikari, ya deja de mirar a Takeru. Sabemos que estas ansiosa por saber lo que escribe, pero ya déjalo."- dijo Miyako, llamando su atención.

Ken asintió. "Si, además, seguramente él nos dirá lo que escribe cuando está preparado. No te preocupes."- dijo.

Hikari se ruborizó exageradamente y se volteó a mirar la televisión. En eso, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Takeru ni se inmutó. Los demás esperaron a que el rubio reaccionara con el constante sonar de aparato, pero nada.

"Takeru…"- dijo Iori, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"Llaman…"- dijo Ken, pero nada.

Miyako se exasperó ante lo despreocupado que se veía su rubio amigo. "¡Takeru, llaman!"- grito y también fue ignorada.

Hikari se levantó y caminó hacia él con intenciones de llamar su atención y hacer que atendiera al teléfono, pero algo la detuvo. Daisuke quien estaba jugando, se detuvo, cogió un cojín de uno de los sillones y se lo arrojó al chico. Takeru se sobresalto y volteó molesto a ver al moreno.

"¡Hey!"- exclamó el rubio.

"¡Takeru, teléfono!"- dijo Daisuke y se volteó, dándole la espalda. "Lamento eso, Hikari, pero no reaccionaba."- dijo y siguió jugando.

"No te preocupes."- dijo la muchacha.

Takeru giró los ojos y cerró su cuaderno, caminó hacia el teléfono y contestó. "Guarden silencio… ¿Diga?"- dijo.

"¡Takeru!"

"Hola, Taichi. ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes agitado."

"¡Takeru, ve al Hospital Central de Odaiba, ahora!"

"¿Por qué?. ¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó, preocupado.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Takaishi, todos voltearon a verlo, poniendo atención a la conversación que tenia con Taichi.

"Es Sora. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Dense prisa!... ¡Y llama a tu hermano!..."

Luego Taichi colgó, dejando a un muy sorprendido Takeru con el teléfono aun en mano. Los chicos lo miraron preocupados, por la expresión de su amigo, asumían que la llamada no había dejado buenas noticias. Y luego de unos minutos…

"¿¡QUEHH!"- Takeru gritó.

Todos se acercaron a él, pero el muchacho estaba muy preocupado para notarlo.

"¡No puede ser! Pensé que aun faltaba… Y mi hermano… ¡Mi hermano!"- dijo Takeru y comenzó a marcar el numero del celular de Yamato.

"¿Qué ocurre, Takeru?"- preguntó Hikari, preocupada.

Pero Takeru no la escuchó.

"¡Dinos que pasa!"- dijo Daisuke.

El resto solo lo miraban angustiados, pero su amigo no les escuchaba. Takeru parecía estar ido, como fuera de sí, hablando cosas ininteligible, incoherentes, luego pareció volver en sí.

"¡Hermano!"- dijo y, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Yamato de hablar, continuó. "¡Hermano, hay problemas, se trata de Sora! Ella esta… ella esta… ella esta… ¡Ah, tienes que ir al Hospital Central de Odaiba, ahora!"- y con eso colgó. Volteó hacia sus amigos, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos y confundidos. "Debemos irnos, ahora."- les dijo, caminando hacia la salida.

"¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre?"- preguntó Hikari, nuevamente, siguiéndolo hacia la salida, junto con los demás.

"Les explicaré en el camino, vamos."

Salieron del departamento y una vez estuvieron en la calle, pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron al hospital. Takeru les dijo lo que Taichi le había dicho por teléfono, dejándolos a todos muy preocupados.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato y los demás estaban a punto de abordar el avión, cuando el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar. Los chicos lo miraron como diciéndole _No hay tiempo para eso_, pero Yamato solo sonrió apenado y se alejó un poco de ellos.

"Solo será un momento."- les dijo. "¿Diga?... Takeru… ¿Qué pasa? Te-"- dijo, pero no pudo continuar, ya que su hermano no lo dejó.

Las siguientes palabras que escucho decir a su hermano, lo paralizaron. Su mente era un remolino de palabras, de las cuales solo dos podría distinguir: Sora y problemas. Esas dos palabras en la misma oración era algo que jamás quería que sucediera, pero había sido eso lo que su hermano había hecho, Takeru había mencionado esas dos palabras en la misma oración. Entonces, esas palabras lo golpearon como si fueran un rayo, haciéndolo reaccionar. Palideció súbitamente.

'Oh Dios…' pensó.

Los chicos de la banda se le acercaron lentamente, preocupados de lo que pudo haber pasado para hacer que él se pusiera así de pálido. Todos pensaron que Yamato estaba a un paso de tener un colapso, por la expresión de su rostro, pero el rubio solo seguía ahí de pie, sin moverse.

Akira se aventuró a tocarle el hombro, para tratar de llamar su atención. "Yamato… debemos irnos…"- dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Yamato tenía su vista fija en su teléfono celular, parecía aun estar digiriendo las palabras de su hermano. Luego, lenta, muy lentamente, aquellas palabras que Takeru le había dicho en un momento de desesperación comenzaron a tomar sentido dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole ver poco a poco la realidad frente a sus ojos.

Yamato alzó la vista repentinamente. "No…"- dijo, recibiendo solo miradas de confusión por parte de sus amigos. "Sora…"- dicho eso y como si la realidad le llegara de golpe, salió corriendo hacia la entrada del aquel recinto. 'Sora… Por favor, resiste… Pronto estaré ahí…' pensó.

"¡Yamato!"- gritó Sasuke.

El nombrado solo alzó su mano. "¡No puedo ir, por favor, arréglenselas sin mí!"- y con eso salió del aeropuerto.

Sus compañeros de la banda, se quedaron con las palabras en la boca, sin saber que decir.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?"- preguntó Yoshi a nadie en particular.

"Seguramente se trata de Takenouchi. ¿Qué mas podría ser?"- dijo Akira.

Yoshi volteó a verlo seriamente. "Su hermano."- dijo.

"Si, eso es cierto, pero…"- dijo Sasuke, llamando la atención de los otros dos. "… mencionó el nombre de Takenouchi antes de salir corriendo."

Los jóvenes se quedaron ahí parados sin hacer o decir algo, solo mirando la entrada del aeropuerto, por donde su amigo rubio había desaparecido. Realmente deseaban que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido a la novia de Yamato, no creían que el líder de la banda soportara eso. Justo entonces, escucharon por los altavoces el anuncio que debían abordar su avión y, con una última mirada hacia la entrada, se dirigieron al andén correspondiente. Mientras que Yamato había tomado el primer taxi que vio, diciéndole al chofer que se apresurara al hospital; no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que esta vez el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Cerca de treinta minutos después de salir del aeropuerto y de salir de su shock inicial, Yamato comenzó a meditar en lo que Takeru le había dicho y, por más que lo deseara, no podía calmarse, para así poder sacar aquellas palabras que daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

"_¡Hermano, hay problemas, se trata de Sora! Ella esta… ella esta… ella esta… ¡Ah, tienes que ir al Hospital Central de Odaiba, ahora!"_

El pequeño rubio, ciertamente no le había dicho nada concreto, solo había mencionado que había problemas y que Sora estaba involucrada, nada más. Sin embargo, Yamato comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado a su querida Sora.

Ishida suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose muy frustrado. 'Solo espero que no sea lo que creo que es…' pensó.

El chofer detuvo el vehículo y se volteó a mirar a Yamato. "Joven, ya llegamos."- dijo, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

Yamato vio la entrada del hospital y luego al taxista. "Si, aquí tiene, muchas gracias."- dijo, entregándole el dinero. Salió del auto casi enseguida y entró corriendo al recinto, deteniéndose solo por un momento en recepción. "Disculpe. ¿Dónde se encuentra la sala de partos?"- preguntó.

La recepcionista lo miró pacientemente, no percatándose de lo alterado que se encontraba el muchacho frente a ella. "Cuarto nivel, por las escaleras a mano izquierda, pero… ¡Joven!"- la mujer no alcanzó a terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, ya que el chico había salido corriendo hacia las escaleras. "Debe decirme su nombre…"- murmuró a nadie en particular. Suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza. "La juventud de estos días…"

Yamato, por su parte, subía las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y eso era muy rápido. '¡Por favor, Dios, por favor! Que no sea nada grave.' pensaba, mientras se acercaba al cuarto nivel.

Al llegar ahí dobló por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, encontrándose inmediatamente a sus amigos, con la excepción de Jyou (no que le importara su presencia en esos momentos). Sin embargo, lo que vio no fue de su agrado, haciendo que detuviera su carrera abruptamente; se quedó ahí unos momentos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. La preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos le dio a entender que Sora no estaba bien y el llanto de la Sra. Takenouchi solo logró preocuparlo aun más. Fue Takeru el que se percató de su presencia.

"¡Hermano!"- exclamó el menor.

Eso llamó la atención de los presentes, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo. Y Yamato supo, en ese mismo instante, que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar para nada.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Hospital Central de Odaiba. Treinta minutos antes.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Taichi y Mimi estaban esperando fuera de la sala de partos, donde se encontraban Sora y sus padres. Estaban nerviosos, por decir lo menos, muy nerviosos. Aun así, confiaban en que los médicos harían bien su trabajo, o al menos trataban de confiar en eso. Por el momento no temían nada, ya que, por lo que habían escuchado, el parto se adelantó por alguna impresión o algo parecido, así que tanto Sora como el bebé estaban fuera de peligro. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que las cosas se complicarían más de lo esperado. Los muchachos voltearon hacia la puerta de la sala cuando escucharon que se abría.

"¡¿Pero qué es lo que tiene mi hija?"- preguntó un muy alterado Sr. Takenouchi, mientras él y su mujer eran sacados de la sala por una enfermera.

La enfermera sonrió cortésmente. "No se preocupen. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que el parto salga bien."- dijo y regresó al interior de la sala.

Mimi se acercó a los adultos. "¿Qué… qué ocurrió?"- preguntó consternada.

La Sra. Takenouchi suprimió un sollozo que atentaba con salir. "Empezó con problemas… Hicieron que Sora pujara, pero… el bebé se volteó."- dijo.

"¿Se volteó?"- preguntó Taichi, quien se había acercado a ellos poco después que su novia.

"Si… ¿Tú sabes que los bebés siempre deben tener la cabeza hacia abajo?"- dijo la mujer.

El joven Yagami asintió lentamente.

"Bueno, el bebé de Sora se volteó, de modo que quedó en forma diagonal. Sora no puede pujar, porque eso le causaría daño al bebé y a ella misma."- dijo, suprimiendo otro sollozo.

El Sr. Takenouchi abrazó a su mujer para tratar de calmarla. "Ahora la están examinando. Buscan una forma de hacer que el bebé vuelve a la posición adecuada para efectuar el parto… Si no lo hace… tendrán que hacerle una cesaría…"- dijo con preocupación.

Taichi permaneció en silencio, no queriendo hacer la siguiente pregunta realmente, pero tenía curiosidad. "¿Y eso es malo?"- soltó de repente.

Los adultos no dijeron nada, solo lo miraron sin saber que decir. Mimi soltó un pequeño suspiro y procedió a contestar la pregunta.

"No es que sea malo, Taichi… es solo que puede ser muy peligroso para Sora… Si, por algún motivo, algo sale mal, ella correría mucho peligro."- dijo.

"Ouhh…"

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente en el pasillo y justo en ese momento llegó la segunda generación al lugar.

"¡Takeru!"- exclamó Taichi al verlos.

El rubio se acercó a él, tratando de recuperar el aliento, se notaba que todos habían corrido mucho. "¡Llamé a Yamato… a Koushirou… y a Jyou…!"- dijo entre respiros.

"Jyou dijo que traería a su padre, pero que tardaría un poco."- dijo Hikari.

Taichi solo asintió. Luego de unos minutos llegó Koushirou. Y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, solo que esta vez se sentía demasiado la tensión. Los presentes no tenían nada que hacer, además de esperar a tener noticias de cómo estaba Sora, solo sentados ahí, nerviosos y preocupados.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mientras que dentro de la sala de partos, una enfermera miraba entre confundida y preocupada la pantalla donde mostraba la ecografía del bebé.

"Muy bien, todo listo. Haremos que el bebé se volteé."- dijo el doctor a cargo del parto, terminando de colocarse los guantes.

"Doctor, espere, vea esto…"- dijo la enfermera.

El doctor volteó a verla. "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó algo exasperado.

La enfermera solo se limitó a indicar algo en la pantalla. El doctor a cargo se acercó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al acto.

"Pero… ¿Qué…?"- murmuró para sí, miró detenidamente la imagen en la pantalla y comenzó a preocuparse. "Enfermera, haga un acercamiento aquí."- dijo, apuntando a la zona donde se encontraba la cabeza del bebé.

La enfermera hizo lo que se le dijo. La imagen solo confirmó lo que el doctor estaba temiendo.

"Oh no… Esto no está bien…"- dijo.

La enfermera soltó un grito ahogado. "Doctor… eso es…"- dijo, sin poder completar su oración.

"Si… lo que me temía…"- dijo. 'Si no sacamos al bebé ahora, la chica correría peligro y la criatura podría…' pensó.

Sora, quien se encontraba a duras penas soportando las dolorosas contracciones, alcanzó a oír lo último que dijo el doctor y comenzó a preocuparse. "¿Qué es… lo que… pasa?"- preguntó débilmente.

Otra enfermera que había dentro de la sala la escuchó y se apresuró a su lado. "No te preocupes, no es nada, todo está bien."- dijo, sonriéndole tiernamente.

La mujer no comprendió que fue lo que la hizo mentir de esa manera, porque era más que obvio que las cosas no estaban bien; además, ella acostumbraba siempre a decirles la verdad a sus pacientes, sin rodeos, ya que eso era lo mejor. Pero por algún extraño motivo, algo le impedía decirle la verdad, que estaba segura no era reconfortante, sino bastante grave, a esa muchacha. La enfermera volteó preocupada a ver al doctor. Este solo le devolvió la mirada.

"Hablaré de esto con los padres de la chica. Quiero que controlen los signos vitales de ambos, la chica y el bebé. Avísenme si hay alguna anomalía."- dijo el hombre, para luego salir al corredor.

Las enfermeras conectaron las maquinas e hicieron lo que se les ordenó.

En el momento en que el doctor puso un pie en el corredor, todas las miradas se posaron en él, miradas de preocupación, de esperanza. Suspiró pesadamente, sabía que lo que diría no era del agrado de nadie, ni mucho menos era lo que esas personas esperaban escuchar de él, pero debía decírselos, era su deber. Pero tampoco quería alarmarlos, después de todo aun existía una posibilidad de que todo saliera bien, aunque eso significara hacer un parto por cesaría, lo malo es que si hacía eso, la muchacha podría correr peligro y el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Sin embargo, parecía no tener otra solución.

"Sr. y Sra. Takenouchi, debo ser honestos con ustedes… La situación en muy complicada… y existe la posibilidad de que las cosas empeoren, así como también existe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien, aunque esta última no es muy grande…"- dijo el doctor, pausando un momento.

Para ese momento, todos los presentes estaban pálidos.

"Es por eso que… en caso de que sucediera lo peor… ustedes deben elegir… Es la muchacha o el bebé."

Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese pasillo, nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo, creyendo que, si lo hacían, todo se tornaría más real. Solo querían despertar de esa pesadilla. Ni el Sr. Takenouchi, ni la Sra. Takenouchi necesitaron hablar para tomar su decisión. Cada uno por su lado decidió lo que sabían era lo mejor. Voltearon a mirarse por un breve momento y supieron enseguida que había llegado a un acuerdo.

"Nuestra hija…"- dijeron ambos, suavemente.

El doctor asintió y regresó a la sala. La enfermera que estaba a cargo de vigilar los signos vitales de Sora, se acercó a él, mientras que la otra trataba de calmar un poco el dolor de la pelirroja.

"Doctor, la muchacha ya está casi lista para tener a su bebé. Aun hay un poco de tiempo para hacer que el bebé se volteé y sacarlo por parto normal."- dijo.

El doctor asintió. "Hagamos el intento."

"Si."

La enfermera junto a Sora le sonrió. "Muy bien, jovencita, puede que esto le duela un poco, pero debe ser fuerte por su bebé."- dijo.

Sora solo pudo asentir, no entendiendo del todo que estaba pasando.

"Muy bien, debe presionar suave, pero firmemente en la zona donde está la cabeza del bebé, de modo que este se empiece a voltear."- dijo el doctor a una de las enfermeras. "Tenga cuidado de que la criatura no se enrede con el cordón umbilical, recuerde que este ya está peligrosamente cerca de su pequeño cuello."

"Si, doctor."- y con eso, comenzó a hacer lo que se le ordenó.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Los minutos siguientes a la repentina declaración del doctor fueron los más agonizantes que hayan vividos los padres y los amigos de Sora. Y el silencio no ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo les recordaba que la situación era más grave de lo que se esperaba. Tanto así, que el momento parecía más un funeral que el nacimiento de un nuevo ser. Fue entonces que Yamato llegó al lugar y fue Takeru el único que se percató de su presencia.

"¡Hermano!"- exclamó, entre aliviado y nervioso. Aliviado por ver que su hermano logró llegar a tiempo al hospital y nervioso porque sabía que la noticia de lo que le pasaba a Sora lo destrozaría.

El resto se sorprendió por el repentino grito del rubio menor, volteando inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba el nombrado.

"Yamato…"- logró decir la Sra. Takenouchi, antes de comenzar a sollozar.

A Yamato no le gustó nada eso, ya que solo significaba que Sora no estaba bien. Aunque eso ya era algo obvio debido al tenso ambiente que se percibía. Se acercó al grupo lentamente, como temiendo su propia reacción ante aquella situación. Una parte de él no quería saber que había ocurrido, pero la otra parte estaba ansiosa por averiguarlo.

"Que bueno que llegaste, Yamato…"- dijo el Sr. Takenouchi.

Ishida no contestó, solo se quedó observando al padre de su novia, tratando de comprender mejor la gravedad de la situación. Takeru se acercó a él, hasta llegar a su lado.

"Hermano… Sora… ella…"- el pequeño no pudo continuar, se le hacía muy difícil y más aun con ese nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

Al oír el nombre de la chica, Yamato sintió como si su sangre se congelara. "¿Qué pasa con Sora?"- preguntó con un leve temblor en su voz, que pasó inadvertido. Su hermano menor, sin embargo, no le dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada. Esto frustró al rubio mayor. "¡Dime que tiene!"- gritó, tomando al menor por el cuello de su camisa.

"Yamato, tranquilízate…"- dijo Hikari, intentado hacer que soltara a su amigo de la infancia.

Takeru trató de hablar nuevamente, pero le costaba mucho. Solo pudo bajar su mirada, no quería ver la expresión de su hermano cuando se enterara de lo que pasaba. Fue Taichi, para la sorpresa de todos, el que habló.

"Sora tiene complicaciones…"- dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. "… con el parto…"

Yamato lo miró con un poco de temor, esperando a que continuara, soltando a su hermano lentamente.

El moreno cerró los ojos, no quería decirlo, pero era inevitable y su amigo debía saberlo. "En estos momentos… la situación es complicada, hay riesgo de que empeore…"- hizo una pausa, ahora venia la parte difícil. "… Y si llegara a suceder lo peor… el Sr. y la Sra. Takenouchi… decidieron…"

El rubio mayor contuvo la respiración sin siquiera darse cuenta, esperando a que su amigo dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Decidieron salvar a Sora…"- dijo casi en un susurro, luego miró a Yamato de reojo. "Lo siento, Yamato…"

Y nuevamente, el silencio calló sobre ellos.

"_Decidieron salvar a Sora…"_

Esas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza del joven Ishida. No, no era cierto, todo eso tenía que ser una broma, una estúpida broma. Sora se encontraba bien y su bebé no moriría… Pero solo le bastaba para mirar a las personas a su alrededor para saber que no era broma. Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco, desgarrando su alma sin piedad alguna.

Caminó pausadamente hasta encontrarse frente a la sala de partos, ignoraba completamente a sus amigos que le miraban tristemente, para él el mundo había desaparecido segundos atrás. Como si de repente se sintiera intimidado por esa puerta de metal, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta topar con la pared y, ahí, se dejó caer, quedando sentado frente a esa despreciable pieza de metal, que le separaba de su amada.

Se sentía desorientado y la culpa empezaba a comerlo por dentro. 'Es mi culpa… Ella me pidió que me quedara y yo… Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, nada de esto…' pensó, sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para nosotros, Sora?"- preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, nadie lo escuchó, a pesar del silencio.

Todos los presentes le observaron con tristeza, sin saber que decir o hacer para animarlo. Yamato se veía tan lastimado, tan desesperado, tan… tan perdido… No lucía como siempre lo hacía en momentos de crisis. Ellos sabían que Sora significaba mucho para él, pero jamás hubieran imaginado que significara tanto. Todos eran testigos de cómo, poco a poco, su amigo caía en un profundo mar de oscuridad, pero sabían que ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Solo existían dos seres que podían ayudarlo en ese momento; Sora, quien se encontraba en plena labor, por lo que sería imposible que le ayudara, además que por ella Yamato estaba así, y Gabumon, quien se encontraba en el digimundo, por lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Hermano…"- Takeru trató de acercarse, pero Taichi se lo impidió. "Taichi…"

El moreno negó levemente con la cabeza. "No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para animarlo, Takeru… Solo podemos esperar a que todo salga bien allá adentro."- dijo.

Takeru asintió. Justo en ese momento, Jyou llegó junto con su padre, quien venía detrás de él, colocándose su bata blanca.

"¡Chicos!"- gritó Jyou.

"¡Jyou!"- exclamaron los pequeños.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Se está volteando, doctor."- dijo una de las enfermeras, mientras veía atentamente la pantalla delante de ella.

El doctor y otra enfermera aun estaban tratando de hacer que el bebé se volteara, cosa que se les estaba haciendo difícil. Sora, a pesar de la anestesia que le inyectaron, podía sentir el dolor de las presiones que hacían sobre su vientre, lanzaba uno que otro quejido de vez en cuando.

"Muy bien, sigamos, entonces."- dijo y siguió con lo que hacía.

La enfermera encargada de vigilar los signos vitales de Sora y el bebé, por si estos se debilitaban, notó algo extraño en la imagen que se mostraba frente a ella. "Doctor…"- llamó, mirando la maquina que había junto a la pantalla con preocupación, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Doctor…"- llamó de nuevo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó el doctor, ya algo irritado, pero antes de obtener su respuesta, la enfermera justo a él dio un respingo.

"¡Ah!"- exclamó la mujer.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó el hombre, volteando a verla.

"El bebé se volteó de repente, muy rápido."- dijo y miró a su superior con preocupación. "Pero no en la dirección que debía…"- dijo.

El doctor volteó a ver la pantalla que mostraba al bebé, para confirmar lo que le habían dicho, y lo que vio, le preocupó. "¡Maldición! Ahora está en forma horizontal dentro del vientre. Nos costará más hacer que se voltee."- dijo.

Sora se quejó aun más al sentir el repentino, y algo brusco, movimiento de su bebé. El médico de turno suspiró y se dispuso a seguir con lo que había estado haciendo minutos atrás. Sin embargo la voz temerosa de la enfermera que estaba a cargo de vigilar los signos vitales de sus pacientes, lo detuvo en seco.

"Doctor… creo que tenemos un problema."- dijo la joven mujer, recibiendo solo una mirada preocupada y una indicación a que continuara. Suspiró. "El bebé… el bebé se está ahorcando con el cordón y… sus signos vitales se están debilitando."

"Dios santo…"

"Y no solo eso, la chica también se está debilitando y no tenemos mucho tiempo… La situación se volvió muy complicada, señor… Y si se vuelve critica, no sé si podamos salvar a alguno de los dos…"- la enfermera vio la expresión de derrota en su superior y continuó hablando. "Aun se pueden salvar, pero es solo cosa de minutos…"

"Sus padres… decidieron que la salváramos a ella…"- hizo una pausa por unos segundos y luego tomó una decisión. "Muy bien, salvaremos a la chica."- dijo y se volteó hacia la enfermera que estaba a su lado. "Vaya y dígale a los padres lo que sucedió… Y que se hará lo que ellos decidieron."

La mujer solo asintió, sintiendo una profunda tristeza por la chica. Y sin perder más tiempo, salió de la sala.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Jyou se volteó hacia su padre. "¡Papá!"- dijo, él no necesitaba explicaciones, solo le bastaba ver las expresiones de sus amigos para saber que la situación era grave.

El Sr. Kido no dijo nada y, al igual que su hijo, solo le bastó una mirada para saber que no le gustaría lo que le dirían dentro de la sala. Lanzó un suspiro y caminó hacia la entrada de la sala de partos, pero se detuvo al notar al muchacho rubio que estaba sentado frente a la puerta, al otro extremo de aquel ancho pasillo. Supo inmediatamente que él era Yamato, el chico que había ayudado a su hijo en muchas ocasiones.

No lo conocía muy bien, de hecho nunca se habían dirigido más de dos palabras, tampoco conocía muy bien a Sora; pero por lo que Jyou contaba de repente, ellos eran muy buenos amigos de todos los jóvenes presentes, incluyendo a su hijo, y se amaban como muy pocas parejas de su edad lo hacían. Además, podía ver a simple vista que todo lo que le ocurriera a la muchacha le afectaba más de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera imaginado. Solo tenía una cosa clara en ese momento: No iba a defraudar a esos chicos. Nunca antes había perdido a un paciente y no lo haría ahora.

La puerta de la sala de partos se abrió detrás del Sr. Kido y una persona se tropezó con él. El hombre se volteó y vio a una enfermera, que le miraba sorprendida y confundida.

"Do… ¡Doctor Kido!"- exclamó.

"Dígale al doctor de turno que estoy aquí y que me haré cargo de la situación."

"S… ¡Si, señor!"- y con eso volvió a entrar.

El padre de Jyou le dio una última mirada a Yamato y entró en la sala de partos.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, tratare de subir el proximo capitulo pronto, tendra una pequeña seccion donde aalgunos elegidos diran, o mas bien relataran como se sienten con rspecto a lo que pasa.**

**Hasta la proxima y dejen sus reviews!  
**


	11. XI: Almost a tragedy 5 parte

**¡Ohhh¡Cuanto tiempo! A un mes de cumplirse un año desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí, como vuela el tiempo... lalala. Bueno, el haber demorado tanto podría resumirse únicamente a falta de inspiracion, nada más, el resto de los factores no influían mucho. Pero, como lo prometí en el última drabble de mi colección Yûjô to Ai (huele a propaganda), el capítulo estaría listo para diciembre, y aquí esta. LOL**

**Bueno, ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena. Y, algo mas, solo falta una parte mas de este capítulo y nos vamos al tercero y se viene ¡LEMON!**

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo Dos: Quinta parte.**

"_**Almost a tragedy… **__**Memories of the Birth of a Spring."**_

**(Casi una tragedia… Recuerdos del Nacimiento de un Primavera.)**

**

* * *

**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_El padre de Jyou le dio una última mirada a Yamato y entró en la sala de partos._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La enfermera entró en la sala de partos aun sintiéndose algo desconcertada por lo que vio afuera. El doctor de turno la vio sorprendido y se molestó, puesto que no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que la envió a darles la trágica noticia a los padres de la chica ¿y ya estaba de vuelta?

"¿Qué hace aquí? Le dije que le avisara a los padres de la chica lo que vamos a hacer."- dijo irritado ante la situación, no tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

"Lo sé, pero doctor, acaba de llegar el-"- comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito emitido por la otra enfermera en turno.

"¡Doctor, el bebé se movió violentamente, mire!"- exclamó asustada.

"¡Eso ahora no es importante, yo ya tome una decisión y eso es lo que se hará!"- dijo, mirando en la dirección en donde estaba la enfermera controlando todos y cada unos de los monitores que habían para controlar a la chica y a su bebé, entonces vio algo que lo dejó descolocado. "Pero que… ¿Qué es eso?"

La enfermera que había entrado a la sala se acercó al monitor que mostraba al bebé y emitió un grito ahogado. "Doctor… eso es…"- dijo, con voz temblorosa.

El doctor apretó la mandíbula y los puños fuertemente. No, eso no podía estar pasando, la maquina tenía que estar mal, _eso_ no era posible, no lo era. _Eso_ cambiaba todo los planes que había hecho, cambiaba todo el procedimiento a seguir en casos como estos. ¿Qué diablos se supone que haría ahora?

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, revelando a uno de los médicos más respetados en el hospital.

"¡Doctor Kido!"- exclamó el doctor de turno.

"Dígame cuál es la situación."- dijo el señor Kido, tajante.

"Los padres de la chica dijeron-"

"No le pregunté lo que los padres de la muchacha dijeron. Quiero saber cuál es la situación."- dijo nuevamente, acercándose hacia la camilla, mientras se colocaba unos guantes y una mascarilla.

"La chica está muy débil, sus signos vitales se debilitan y su presión es muy baja. El bebé se está ahorcando con el cordón umbilical y si no lo sacamos, puede morir y sea ese el caso, la chica también correría peligro… Teníamos, a lo mas, diez minutos para sacar al bebé como fuera, pero…"- el joven doctor cayó, nunca antes se había visto enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones.

"¿Teníamos?"- preguntó el doctor Kido.

El doctor de turno solo se limitó a indicar el monitor en donde se veía el bebé. "_Eso_ lo cambia todo, y reduce las probabilidades de salvarlos a casi nada, sin mencionar que reduce el tiempo que tenemos para efectuar la operación… Es por eso que le dije que los padres decidieron salvar a la chica y…"

El doctor Kido apretó la mandíbula, no, esa no era una opción. "No."- dijo tajante. "Efectuaremos la operación rápidamente y con mucho cuidado, no permitiré que _estos_ pacientes corran peligro."- dijo, y sin darle tiempo a los presentes de reaccionar, comenzó a dar órdenes. "Enfermera, vigile los monitores y avíseme si se presenta alguna anomalía critica."- dijo dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba sentada enfrente de la maquinas. "Usted, prepare todo rápidamente para empezar la operación y usted doctor, inyéctele una dosis más de anestesia a la muchacha. No hay tiempo que perder."

Cuando todo estuvo listo, empezaron con su trabajo.

"Cinco minutos es todo lo que tenemos, ni un segundo mas."- acotó el padre de Jyou.

El resto de los presentes solo asintieron, poniendo toda su concentración en la operación. Confiarían en el doctor Kido, si él decía que salvaría a los pacientes, entonces ellos ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran. El doctor Kido comenzó a hacer la incisión, prometiéndose mentalmente que no defraudaría a esos jóvenes. Sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso y la muchacha correría un grave peligro, sin mencionar lo que le sucedería al… No, no dejaría que _ninguno_ de ellos muriera.

'Jamás he perdido a un paciente… ¡y esta no será la primera vez!'

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Un minuto había pasado…_

El minuto más largo que los elegidos recordaban haber vivido nunca y lejos el más agonizante. Cada segundo de _ese_ minuto se les había hecho eterno, era como si el tiempo se burlara de ellos, corriendo lentamente, solo para aumentar sus nervios. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando, todos ellos estaban intranquilos, no soportaban estar quietos ni un segundo sin empezar a sudar. Pero el tan solo saber que una de sus amigas más preciadas para ellos estaba detrás de aquellas puertas de metal, luchando por salvarse ella y su bebé, los tenía con los nervios de punta. Sabían que en ese momento saltarían a la más mínima provocación.

Todos estaban así, todos, menos uno…

Yamato estaba extremadamente tranquilo para lo que estaba pasando. De pie apoyado en la muralla frente la puerta que lo separaba de la única persona que había logrado sacar a la luz la calidez que había en su interior. Su rostro estaba completamente neutro, ni una pisca de emoción se asomaba por sus facciones. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus rebeldes y rubios cabellos, impidiendo que alguien pudiera ver lo que pasaba en su interior.

En ese momento, él era un misterio para sus amigos.

Un misterio que ninguno se atrevía a descifrar.

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

Maldito reloj.

Los padres de Sora estaban más calmados que los elegidos, pero solo porque se sentían más agotados que nunca, como si los años se les hubieran ido encima. Miraban las puertas de metal con preocupación, desviando su vista únicamente para ver al rubio mayor. La verdad era que se sentían impotentes; saber la terrible situación en la que estaba su hija, ver el estado depresivo en el que estaba el rubio, y no poder hacer nada al respecto los llenaba de un sentimiento de desagrado. Pero eso era inevitable; ahora solo podían confiar en la habilidad del doctor Kido y sus ayudantes.

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

Taichi miró por enésima vez a su rubio amigo, sintiendo la desesperación comerse sus entrañas. Odiaba cuando Yamato adoptaba esa actitud, encerrándose en su mundo, impidiendo que alguien pudiera acercársele y ayudarlo, aislándose… prefería mil veces al Yamato que discutía con él hasta por el más mínimo detalle, incluso al Yamato de hace unos minutos atrás, triste y destrozado, porque al menos así podía saber que era lo que le pasaba y ayudarlo… pero _este_ Yamato, el chico frio e indiferente que estaba ahí parado con su mirada fija en las puertas de metal, este Yamato era imposible, irritante.

"¡Maldita sea, Yamato, di algo, lo que sea!"- gritó alterado, sorprendiendo a los presentes, menos a uno. "¡Vamos, haz algo, llora, grita, golpéame si quieres, pero no te quedes ahí parado como si nada estuviera pasando!"- gritó nuevamente, acercándose al rubio.

Yamato solo lo miró de soslayo brevemente, para luego fijar su vista al frente, ignorándolo por completo.

Taichi lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa, molesto por su actitud. "¡Contéstame, maldición!"

"Taichi…"

Se escuchó de repente, casi en un susurro que pareció congelar el pasillo, paralizando al grupo.

"…suéltame."

La frialdad de esas simples palabras le caló a todos hasta los huesos.

El moreno obedeció, mas no por temor o algo parecido, sino que por desconcierto; no recordaba haberlo oído hablar así desde… la batalla que tuvieron en su primera aventura al Digimundo… Lo observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta de cómo se sentía su amigo en esos momentos…

Los ojos de Yamato expresaban a la perfección como se estaba sintiendo: vacío… vacío y frío… así se sentía.

Taichi se alejó lentamente, aun desconcertado por lo ocurrido. No permitió que Mimi le hablara, no quería escuchar a nadie por el momento. Le dolía el hecho que su mejor amigo no confiara lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo ayudarle.

_Dos minutos…_

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

Takeru no entendía qué le pasaba a su hermano; claro era cierto que lo que le sucedía a Sora le afectaba mucho, pero al resto también le afectaba, no tanto como a él quizás, pero no por eso se iban a poner violentos entre ellos mismos. Taichi solo quería ayudar, así como todos los presentes, pero el hecho de ser el más afectado indirectamente no le daba el derecho de actuar así con sus amigos.

"Hermano…"- le llamó, pero al igual que el moreno, fue ignorado; se acercó más a él.

Sus amigos estaban al pendiente de toda la conversación, ninguno encontraba tampoco un motivo por la actitud que había adoptado el rubio mayor.

"Hermano, Taichi solo quiere ayudarte… al igual que el resto de nosotros, déjanos ayudarte… no es bueno que te encierres en tu mundo de esa manera… tu mismo me lo has dicho y aho—"

Pero fue interrumpido.

"Takeru…"

De la misma forma fría que al mayor Yagami. Yamato se enderezó, viéndose imponente e intimidante, con esa mirada fría que era capaz de atravesar a cualquiera.

"…no te entrometas."

Y con eso se alejó de ese lugar, caminando hacia las escaleras. Y seguidamente después que Yamato se perdiera de vista, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando a los padres del los jóvenes rubios.

"¡Mamá, papá! Pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?"

"No podíamos quedarnos en casa en un momento como este."- dijo Natsuko, luego se volteó hacia los padres de la pelirroja. "Sé que el hecho que estemos aquí no hace mucha diferencia, pero el apoyo nunca está de más."

"No se preocupe, agradecemos su presencia y preocupación."- dijo Toshiko, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas.

El señor Ishida observó un poco la situación; su ex mujer había ido al lado de la señora Takenouchi en un intento de calmarla, mientras que el señor Takenouchi se paseaba de un lado a otro para poder calmar sus nervios, y los jóvenes estaban, cada uno a su manera, tratando de soportar la tensión y preocupación que sentían.

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

Tal y como había dicho su ex esposa, el que estuvieran ahí no hacia la diferencia; ninguno de los presentes podía ayudar directamente a Sora, además de rezar por ella, pero podían ayudar a Yamato, quien seguramente estaría muy afectado por lo sucedido y…

"Takeru… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?"- preguntó Masaru.

El rubio menor miró a su padre apenado. "Estaba aquí hace unos segundos, pero se fue antes que ustedes llegaran."

"¿A dónde?"

Takeru apuntó hacia las escaleras.

El seños Ishida caminó hacia el lugar indicado, sin molestarse en responder a las miradas confundidas que le daban. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba su hijo.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Tres minutos…_

Yamato miraba el cielo detenidamente desde la azotea del hospital; una expresión _casi_ indescifrable en su rostro, que parecía ser una mezcla de rencor, tristeza y culpabilidad.

Era su culpa.

Eso era lo que había estado pensando desde que su hermano le hizo la llamada. Él era el responsable de lo que le sucedía a Sora. Así de simple.

Y es que ¿qué otra explicación había a todo eso? Debido a su noticia Sora había pasado un mal rato hace poco más de una hora. Ella le pidió que se quedara… ¡le _rogó_!… pero él había puesto la banda por sobre ella (algo que su padre siempre hizo antes del divorcio, algo que él se prometió nunca hacer cuando tuviera una _familia_ –aunque no fuera con todas las de la ley, aún-), prácticamente la había ignorado.

¿Acaso era ese el mal presentimiento que la pelirroja tenía?

"¡Maldición!"- gruño Yamato, golpeando la pared junto a él.

¡Su novia y su _bebé_ corrían riesgo de morir! Y él no podía hacer nada más aparte de esperar…

Esperar y confiar en el cuerpo médico del hospital…

"Maldición…"- murmuró, su rostro mostrando la profunda tristeza y culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento

Se sentía tan inútil.

"…Sora, lo siento tanto."

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

La puerta de la azotea se abrió lentamente, revelando al señor Ishida. Yamato se volteó sorprendido e inmediatamente su expresión se tornó neutra; el rubio, no queriendo interrogatorios se alejó del mayor, yendo hacia la baranda de la azotea.

Masaru observó a su hijo con cierta resignación; sabía lo que el muchacho quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a concederle su deseo.

"Yamato—"

"Quiero estar solo."

Como lo imaginó… Aunque era una lástima que las cosas no pudieran ser como el rubio quería.

El señor Ishida caminó hacia su hijo, hasta quedar junto a él. "El día en que naciste, Yamato…"- comenzó.

El joven rubio miró a su padre de reojo por un instante, para luego seguir observando el cielo; prestando una ligera atención.

"…Yo estaba en el trabajo."

Yamato soltó un quejido. ¿Por qué esa confesión no le sorprendía?

"Y se que este no es un buen momento para hablar de algo como eso, pero solo te pido que me escuches."- pausó por un segundo. "Realmente tengo un motivo para decirte esto."

"Eso espero."- fue la respuesta que dio el rubio, quizás sonando más rudo de lo que quería, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie en esos momentos.

"Mi madre estaba con Natsuko ese día, ambas estaban en el pequeño departamento que compramos al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio… El médico había dicho que el parto se podría dar cualquier día de esa semana; y sé que debí trabajar menos durante aquellos meses, para ayudar a tu madre y estar con ella en caso que decidieras salir antes, pero yo trabajaba más de la cuenta, pues quería comprar un nuevo departamento para poder darte una mejor vida a ti y a tu madre…"- Masaru suspiró cansado, se sentía tan… viejo.

Yamato, aunque pareciera que no, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

"Como sea… Ese día, yo estaba trabajando horas extras para poder reunir el dinero para el nuevo departamento, cuando recibí una llamada de mi madre… Al comienzo pensé en no recibirla, pero por la mirada de la secretaria, supe que era urgente…"- miró brevemente a su hijo y luego prosiguió. "Ellas ya estaban en el hospital cuando recibí la llamada, pero Natsuko aun no entraba a la sala de partos, así que salí de la oficina tan rápido como puedo para poder llegar a tiempo…"

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

"Sin embargo, cuando llegué al hospital, tu madre ya estaba internada en la sala de partos y había empezado a tener complicaciones, no dejaron que yo entrara… Los médicos tardaron horas en sacarte, Yamato, les diste muchos problemas."- rió ligeramente, en un fallido intento para aliviar la tensión. "Tu madre estaba inconsciente después de que lograron sacarte y lo estuvo hasta unas horas más tarde…"

Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que el seños Ishida volvió a hablar.

"Aquel día, por un instante pensé que perdería a tu madre para siempre, pero… gracias al eficiente trabajo de los doctores, no fue así…"

Yamato hizo una mueca de fastidio que pasó inadvertida. 'Aun así la perdiste años después.' pensó, ya decidido a detener la pequeña charla.

"No pude evitar culparme por lo que le sucedió a tu madre."

"¿Y por qué me dices esto ahora, papá? De nada me sirve."

Masaru miró a su hijo con algo de resignación. "Tienes razón, no te sirve de nada saberlo, pero… déjame decirte algo, Yamato, algo muy parecido a lo que tu abuela me dijo en ese instante…"

Yamato volteó a ver a su padre, dándole a entender que estaba escuchando.

"¿Crees que si hubieras estado con Sora en el momento en que empezó a sentirse mal, habrías podido evitar lo que le está pasando?"

Yamato no le respondió, no pudo hacerlo, solo desvió su mirada.

"Piénsalo, hijo."- y con eso el hombre se fue, dejando solo a su primogénito.

Yamato esperó hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse y se dejó caer junto a la baranda. Dios… se sentía tan mal. Posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, dejando escapar un suspiro. Las palabras de su padre daban vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

¿Acaso habría podido hacer algo para prevenir lo que pasó si se hubiera quedado con Sora?

¿Acaso su presencia hubiera podido evitar lo que estaba pasando en esos momento? ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia?

'…No…'

Claro que no. Lo que pasó era algo que tenía que suceder, estuviera él ahí o no; su presencia no habría cambiado nada, tal vez solo hubiera hecho que Sora no estuviera tan triste (como él creía que se sentía, ya que ella no sabía que él estaba ahí).

"Maldición…"

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Cuatro minutos…_

El doctor Kido terminó de hacer el corte en el bajo abdomen de la chica y se preparó para la parte que (si bien era la más fácil y rápida -en términos generales- de un parto por cesárea), ahora, sería solo un poco menos complicada que la anterior: sacar al _bebé_.

"Muy bien, señorita, prepárese para presionar el abdomen de la muchacha cuando se lo indique."- dijo, dirigiéndose a la joven que le ayudaba en el parto.

El doctor de turno y la otra enfermera eran los encargados de vigilar los signos vitales de los pacientes y procurar que todo fuera en orden.

El doctor Kido se preparó para sacar al bebé, soltando un leve suspiro. "Muy bien…"- dijo, mirando brevemente a la joven junto a él. "¡Ahora!"

La enfermera presionó con firmeza el abdomen de Sora, facilitando la salida del bebé. El doctor Kido sacó al bebé, sujetándolo firmemente y con gran agilidad, desenredo el cordón del pequeño cuello para luego cortarlo. Le entregó la criatura a la enfermera (la que había estado vigilando los signos vitales de los pacientes) para que limpiara al recién nacido y prosiguió con su trabajo.

'Muy bien, ya no falta nada…'

Y cuando iba a comenzar a dar órdenes nuevamente, un grito ahogado proveniente de la enfermera junto a él, le obligó a detenerse en seco, alzando la vista para ver cuál era el problema; sin embargo, lo que oyó, prácticamente, le paralizó el corazón…

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

_Pi… pi… pi… piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

El padre de Jyou volteó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido…

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

Sonido que indicaba claramente…

_Cinco minutos…_

…Qué un corazón había dejado de latir.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, algunas eran extrañas y había una que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero, y a pesar que las voces se podían oír con claridad, su mente parecía bloquear lo que decían… no lograba comprenderlo.

Sentía su cuerpo sumamente pesado y adormecido, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero no estaba cansada y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Empezó a sentir el pánico apoderarse de ella e hizo varios intentos por levantarse o mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, por más mínimo que fuera, aun así nada parecía resultar. Ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Maldita sea… ¡Ella no estaba inconsciente!

¿¡Entonces por qué!

'¿Qué me pasa…?'

De repente, sintió que algo presionó fuertemente sobre su abdomen, dejándola casi sin aire y, lentamente, la poca fuerza que le quedaba y que la mantenía consciente, empezó a desvanecerse.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y, de nuevo, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

'Mi bebé…'

Sin embargo, antes de perder la conciencia completamente, escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

"_La perdimos, señor…"_

Y dejó que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Cuando Yamato regresó con el resto del grupo, ya habían transcurrido cinco minutos desde que su padre lo dejó en la azotea solo con sus pensamientos, y por la expresión que aun tenían los presentes, supo que aún no se sabía nada de cómo iban las cosas dentro de la sala de partos. Iba a acercarse más al grupo, cuando un leve sonido le hizo detenerse; alzó la vista, solo para ver como la puerta se abría lentamente.

Y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia.

Yamato supo, en el momento que el padre de Jyou hizo contacto visual con él, que algo no estaba bien.

El doctor Kido paseó su vista por todas las personas ahí presentes, hasta dejarla enfocada en el rubio mayor nuevamente. "Yamato…"- dijo, pausando por un momento.

Y luego sonrió y todos se vieron en la necesidad de aguantar la respiración.

"Felicidades, ahora eres el orgulloso padre de una hermosa bebita."

No alcanzó a pasar ni un segundo y la euforia se apoderó del pasillo, siendo los jóvenes los más expresivos. Los adultos fueron más calmados al expresar su alegría.

Yamato no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero estaba feliz de saber que ya todo estaba bien; aún así, no podía quitarse ese horrible presentimiento que le albergaba.

"Pero mi hija está bien, ¿verdad?"- se escuchó una voz entre todo el bullicio.

El resto volteó a ver a la señora Takenouchi, quien había hecho la pregunta, para luego voltearse hacia el doctor, esperando una respuesta positiva.

El señor Kido asintió levemente. "Si, la muchacha está muy bien. Quedó inconsciente durante el parto, pero logramos hacer que reaccionara; ahora está descansando, así que no podrán verla hasta que despierte."- dijo. "Ahora, si quieren, pueden venir conmigo a ver al bebé o pueden esperar en la cafetería a que la joven despierte y le lleven a la criatura, para poder verlas a ambas."

"Yo creo que es mejor esperar a que Sora despierte."- dijo Mimi.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso."- dijo Taichi.

"Si, es justo que Sora sea la primera en ver a su bebé. Nosotros podemos esperar."- dijo la menor Yagami.

Miyako los miró con resignación. "Ohh, y yo que esperaba ver a la bebita."

"Miyako, no seas infantil."

"Bueno, los jóvenes tienen razón, Sora si tiene cierto derecho como madre a ver a su bebé primero."- dijo la señora Takaishi.

Y así el grupo fue caminando en dirección a la cafetería, ya más relajados al saber que lo peor había pasado. El señor Takenouchi y el señor Ishida no dejaron de expresar su deseo de conocer a su nieta mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

El señor Kido había notado lo distanciado que estaba Yamato del grupo y cuando el muchacho pasó por su lado, él le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, el rubio se veía muy distraído, pero no muy feliz.

Yamato volteó a mirarlo, alzando una ceja para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

"Quisiera hablar contigo, Yamato."- dijo, haciendo una pausa. "Es sobre Sora y la bebé."- agregó ante que el chico pudiera rechazar su petición.

Ishida solo se limitó a asentir.

"Sígueme."- dijo el hombre, empezando a caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria al resto del grupo.

El rubio mayor lo siguió en silencio.

Entraron por la primera puerta que había junto a la puerta del quirófano, que los llevaba a otro pasillo. Ahí, el doctor condujo a Yamato hasta el final, deteniéndose junto a un gran ventanal que abarcaba la mitad de arriba de la pared. Esperó a que el joven llegara a su lado.

Yamato se acercó dudoso, aun sin mostrar expresión alguna, no estaba acostumbrado a ser expresivo con extraños. Se detuvo junto al señor Kido, mirando a través del vidrio y no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

Dentro de la sala que ambos observaban habían dieciocho cunas (1), ordenadas de tal manera que habían tres líneas horizontales ubicadas paralelamente una con la otra, cada una formada de seis cunas. Solo siete de ellas estaban ocupadas por un bebé.

"La línea de en medio, tercera cuna de izquierda a derecha."- dijo el doctor, haciendo una pausa. "Esa es tu hija."

El muchacho siguió con su mirada las indicaciones, hasta dar con la cuna. La bebé que se encontraba ahí estaba envuelta en una manta rosada, cubierta completamente, con excepción de su rostro; aun así, Yamato logró ver unos mechones de cabello rebeldes que se asomaban por debajo de la manta. Sonrió casi de manera imperceptible. La niña era rubia… igual que él. Por un breve momento, se preguntó si tenía sus ojos también, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hombre junto a él.

"Todavía no ha abierto los ojos…"

Yamato escuchaba al adulto atentamente, pues sabía que este debía decirle algo que no le agradaría nada.

"Lloró mucho al finalizar el parto…"- hizo una pausa, que pareció extenderse más de lo que esperaba; moró al joven de reojo, deseando no tener que darle la noticia.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca del doctor Kido, parecieron caer en oídos sordos, pero Yamato estaba escuchando todo, grabándolo en su cabeza, aun a pesar de hacer hasta lo imposible por no hacerlo. De repente, sintió como si el mundo se cerrara a su alrededor, atrapándolo, podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz del padre de Jyou explicando lo que había pasado en el parto. Su expresión se endurecía más y más con cada palabra. Su vista seguía fija en la pequeña, en esa expresión de tranquilidad que mostraba. La realidad empezaba a golpearle duramente.

"Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance…"

Yamato apretó los puños.

"…En verdad lo siento."

'Dios… ¿por qué nos haces esto?'

El doctor Kido miraba tristemente al chico, sin saber que decir para animarlo; era cierto que su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero desprendía un aura muy triste. Vio una enfermera acercarse a ellos.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"La señorita Sora despertó, doctor."

"Muy bien. Llévenle a la pequeña, entonces, y asegúrese de decirle a sus padres y amigos que pueden verla ahora."

La enfermera asintió. "Si, doctor."- dijo y con eso ingresó a la sala en donde estaban los bebés.

El rubio observó detenidamente como la mujer sacaba la cuna de su hija de la sala, no entendiendo por qué lo hacía. Y, nuevamente, la voz del doctor los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Sora ha despertado, Yamato."

El aludido se tensó por completo al oír eso.

"Sé que es mi deber darle la noticia a Sora, pero… dejaré que tu decidas si se lo dices o no. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes ahora. En cuanto a tu familia y la de ella, también dejare que tu lo decidas."

Yamato asintió lentamente.

"Bien, ven conmigo, te llevaré a su habitación."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Cuando despertó, apenas y podía moverse.

Sora pestañeó repetidamente, hasta que su vista volviera a la normalidad. Notó que estaba oscureciendo, por lo que no debía ser más de las nueve de la noche. Trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía y, después de varios intentos, logro incorporarse u poco con mucha dificultad, pero antes de logras completamente su cometido, un par de manos la volvieron a recostar con delicadeza. La pelirroja volteó a su lado, encontrándose con una cara conocida, pero no la que hubiera esperado ver en ese instante.

"No te esfuerces en sentarte, que se puede abrir la herida."

Sora miró a la enfermera que se movía por la habitación arreglando cosas por ahí y por allá. La reconoció luego de unos segundos, era la misma enfermera que había estado junto a ella antes de quedar inconsciente.

"¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

"Agua…"- logró decir Sora.

La enfermera salió del cuarto, regresando minutos después con un jarrón lleno de agua y un vaso sobre una bandeja. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita de noche y se volteó, apretó un botón al costado de la cama y la parte superior de esta empezó a elevarse, ayudando a que Sora se sentara con mayor facilidad. Luego de asegurarse que la chica estuviera cómoda, la enfermera le sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo dio.

"Iré a informarle al doctor que has despertado. Si necesitas algo, solo presiona este botón y una enfermera vendrá."- dijo la mujer, indicando el botón que estaba situado en la pared detrás de la muchacha.

Sora asintió levemente. Esperó a que la mujer saliera y soltó un suspiro. Sentía que algo no estaba bien; la forma en que la enfermera la miraba era muy… triste. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con su bebé. Y justo cuando iba a presionar el botón para llamar a una enfermera, la puerta se abrió, revelando a la misma mujer que la estaba atendiendo minutos atrás.

La enfermera venía empujando una cuna, avanzó hasta detenerse junto a la camilla de Sora. Sacó a la bebé de la cuna.

"¿Y bien, señorita?... ¿Desea conocer a su hija?"

La pelirroja sonrió tiernamente, asintiendo. Alzó sus brazos para recibir a su pequeña, acunándola cuidadosamente luego de recibirla. Tanto movimiento hizo que la niña comenzara a despertar, abrió sus ojos lentamente, revelando su color y enfocándolos en su madre.

"Es hermosa…"- comentó Sora, sacando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de la niña y acariciando su pequeño rostro en el proceso. "Hola, mi niña… eres igual a tu padre…"- susurró.

La pequeña la miraba curiosa con esos ojitos azules, sujetando con su manito el dedo de la muchacha.

"¿Ya has elegido que nombre le pondrás?"- preguntó la enfermera, interrumpiendo aquel tierno momento.

Sora iba a contestar, pero unos leves golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando al padre de Jyou; Sora se sorprendió al verlo, pues no recordaba haberlo visto durante el parto, o durante el tiempo que estuvo consciente. Detrás del mayor, venía Yamato, mostrando su ya tan conocida fría expresión. El doctor se acercó a ella, tomando el informe médico de la pelirroja en el camino.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- peguntó.

"Bien, aunque un poco adolorida en el abdomen."- respondió Sora.

El señor Kido asintió, tomando notas. "Eso es debido a la operación, el dolor debería cesar en unos cuatro o cinco días, por lo general. ¿Algún otro malestar?"

"No."

"¿Sabes cómo alimentar a tu bebé?"

Takenouchi asintió ligeramente. "Si, mi madre ya me lo ha explicado."

"Muy bien…"- comentó el hombre, mirando el informe del bebé rápidamente. "Veo que aun no han decidido en un nombre ¿o ya lo tienen?"- volteó a mirar al rubio por un momento, para luego devolver su vista a la chica.

"Aun no hemos decidido cómo llamarla."

"Bien… todo parece estar en orden."- el doctor dejó el informe sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la camilla. "Dejaré que alimentes a la pequeña en tranquilidad, Sora. Cuando se decidan por el nombre de la niña, háganselo saber a una de las enfermeras de turno."

"Gracias, doctor."

El señor Kido asintió. "Tus padres ya deben haber sido informados de que estas despierta, así que pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro."- y con eso, salió de la habitación, la enfermera siguiéndole de cerca.

Sora miró a la niña, quien empezaba a dar indicios de que pronto soltaría el llanto si no era alimentada. Se levantó la camisa que llevaba puesta, revelando parte de su pecho y, luego de acomodar a su hija en uno de sus brazos, empezó a alimentarla. La infante se aferró al pezón de su madre, bebiendo la leche gustosamente y completamente ajena a sus alrededores.

Yamato, quien había estado algo aislado en un rincón desde que llegó con el doctor, se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla, mirando como su hija era alimentada. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos; ninguno de los jóvenes parecía querer hacer contacto visual con el otro, ya que sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pequeña niña.

Hasta que Ishida rompió el silencio.

"Haruko."

Sora alzó su vista, confundida, no comprendiendo bien a lo que se refería.

El rubio la mira a los ojos. "Haruko. Así la llamaremos… ¿te parece?"

La muchacha lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, luego bajo su vista hacia su hija y sonrió. "Si… me gusta. Haruko… me pequeña primavera."

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, pero esta vez no era incomodo.

Minutos después, Haruko soltó el pezón de Sora, quedándose dormida al instante. La pelirroja se arregló la camisa, para acunar mejor a su bebé. Ella no pasó por alto en extraño comportamiento de su querido novio; es decir, claro, el chico nunca ha sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento estaba más distante y frío que de costumbre, sin mencionar que estaban solos (por lo que debería ser más expresivo). Sumándole a eso la tristeza casi imperceptible que había en su mirada.

"¿Ocurre algo, Yamato?"

El aludido se tensó. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque estas actuando con mayor frialdad que la de costumbre. Además, estamos solos, y no me has hecho ninguna muestra de cariño desde que el doctor y la enfermera salieron del cuarto. Y… evitas mi mirada."- dijo, mirándolo para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Yamato no quería verle a la cara, no podía. "Lo siento…"

Sora comenzó a preocuparse, aquel extraño presentimiento que había sentido durante la tarde volvía a hacerse presente. "Algo sucedió… ¿no es así?"

El rubio no sabía que decir. Y ¿qué podía decirle? La noticia que recibió del padre de Jyou estaba descartada, aun no era el momento, él… él aun no lograba asimilarla. Pero tampoco podía quedarse callado, eso solo preocuparía a Sora más de lo que ya estaba y eso no sería bueno. ¿Entonces qué haría? Apretó los puños con fuerza.

'Dios… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nos haces esto?... ¿Qué hicimos para que tu nos—?'

"¿Yamato?"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, un agradeciemiento especial a todos los que han seguido el fanfic, y esperado por él, jeje. Trataré de tener pronto el otro capitulo, aunque no prometo nada.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) No se si esas cunitas que tienen en los hospitales se llaman asi, cunas, por eso, si alguien lo sabe, agradeceré si me lo dicen.**

** Acerca del parto (bueno, me acaban de corregir como se decía -debí haber estado muy apurada para actualizar, pero ya esta corregido- y es 'parto por cesárea' - gracias Atori-) averigué un poco y gracias a que mi madre dio a luz a mi hermanito hace unos meses, sé que el parto por sesaria no demora mucho, por lo que recuerdo, no es mas de media hora, y eso no es cuando sacan al bebé, creo que es cuando hacen el corte y cuando lo cierran; probablemente haya exagerado un poco en poner cinco minutos, pero me puse dentro del contexto de la historia para estimar un tiempo.**

**El bebé se estaba ahorcando con el cordón, por lo que el timepo normal de ese tipo de parto ya se ha reducido para poder salvar al bebé, considerando tambien el estado crítico de Sora y ese otro problema (el cual será revelado mas adelante), estime mas o menos cinco minutos para sacar el bebé, de ahi en adelante todo iria con mas normalidad.**

** Espero haberme explicado con claridad, tanto aquí como en la historia.**

** Bueno, eso sería por ahora, hasta el proximo capítulo.**

**Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos. **


	12. XII: Happy Happy Birthday

**Bien, podría empezar a alargarme aquí con excusas del retraso, mas de un año ¿dos?, pero la verdad es que la vida me mantuvo ocupada y mi mus me dejó sin aviso, pero ahora volvió y me alegra decirles que este fic Ya Está Terminado!**

**Solo un capitulo mas y el epilogo, y esste ciclo se cierra. Es una pena, pero siento que ya conté todo lo que queria con este fic. Solo espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo tres:**

"_**Happy, Happy Birthday… to the Sky."**_

_**(Feliz, Feliz Cumpleaños… al Cielo.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"_¿Yamato?"_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato suspiró, aprovechó el hecho que Sora no podía verle el rostro para recomponerse del todo, adoptando una postura más serena y relajando sus facciones para no verse preocupado. Sabía que más tarde se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero… no tenía otra opción, no ahora. Alzó su vista, clavándola en la chica y sonrió levemente.

Sora, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba, se sorprendió, relajándose al ver esa sonrisa. "¿Qué…?"

"En serio no es nada importante, Sora, ya no…"

"Pero, yo quiero saberlo, Yamato, por favor."

Yamato cerró sus ojos, asintiendo. "Está bien… Hubo un momento durante el parto en que el doctor Kido y sus ayudantes… casi te pierden, Sora… casi mueres, pero lograron hacerte reaccionar a tiempo."- dijo.

Sora le miró sorprendida. Claro, eso fue lo que había escuchado antes de perder el conocimiento, por un momento creyó haberlo soñado… Aun así, había algo que no la dejaba en paz sobre el tema. "Ya veo…"- musitó.

Yamato se acercó a ella, abrazándola fuertemente, cuidando de no aplastar a la pequeña. "Pero eso ya pasó… ahora lo único que importa es que estas bien y Haruko también."

Permanecieron así durante unos breves segundos, hasta que Yamato se alejó, sus brazos rodeando a Sora levemente, poniendo la distancia suficiente para dejar que la bebita durmiera sin incomodarla y para poder observarla sin problemas.

La pequeña soltó un leve suspiro, obligando a los jóvenes a concentrarse en ella; ninguno pudo evitar la tierna sonrisa que se plantó en sus rostros. Yamato alzó una de sus manos, moviendo con mucho cuidado la manta que cubría a su hija, dejando al descubierto su rubia cabecita y acarició su cabello de manera muy suave, para no despertarla. Sora amplió su sonrisa. Era cierto que el rubio era mucho más expresivo y afectuoso cuando estaba a solas con ella, pero, en ese instante, parecía que todas sus defensas habían caído para dejar salir todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

Ahh, los cambios que ocasionaba un bebé.

Por un momento deseó que ese instante durar para siempre.

"Perfecto."

Pero nada es para siempre.

Los jóvenes voltearon hacia la entrada, encontrándose con sus amigos y familia. Yamato se alejó rápidamente de Sora, parándose a una distancia prudente, no muy lejos, ni muy cerca, evitando mirar al grupo recién llegado.

Hikari sostenía su cámara frente a ella, sonriendo, pero no parecía estar a punto de sacar una foto, sino todo lo contrario.

"Lamentamos interrumpir, pero el doctor nos dijo ya podíamos venir a verte, hija."- dijo la señora Takenouchi, sonriendo divertida.

Sora negó con su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa más calmada. "No se preocupen… ¿Y quién quiere conocer a Haruko?"

Yamato observó desde un costado como todos se acercaban emocionados a ver a la bebé, todos felices de que Sora y la pequeña estuvieran bien. Mostró una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Afortunadamente, lo peor había pasado.

**.~.**

**.~~~.**

**.~~~~~~.**

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus recuerdos abruptamente. Se movió rápidamente a responder la llamada antes de que el estridente sonido despertara a su pequeña.

"Residencia Takenouchi, habla Sora."

"_**Hola, Cielo. ¿Cómo estás?"**_

Sora sonrío tiernamente, deseando que él pudiera verla ahora. "Hola, Yamato, estoy muy bien ¿y tú?"

"_**Bien, sin novedades ¿y cómo está Haruko?"**_

"Oh, tu pequeña primavera está muy bien, un poco triste, extrañándote."

"_**¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Extrañándome, también?"**_

Su tono seductor la hizo ampliar su sonrisa y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Por supuesto que sí; cada segundo que pasa cuando no estás aquí," dijo ella.

Hubo un breve silencio y Sora casi podía asegurar que él estaba sonriendo.

"_**Yo también te extraño mucho, como no tienes idea…"**_

Hubo un breve silencio incomodo, ninguno parecía poder romperlo, hasta que Sora no pudo mas con la incertidumbre y dejó salir lo que la preocupaba.

"¿Cuándo regresarás?" escuchó un leve respiro por el auricular y mordió su labio inferior en anticipación.

"No lo sé."

"Pero… llegarás a tiempo para mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?"

De nuevo, hubo un incomodo silencio y la falta de una respuesta hacia que Sora se preocupara aun mas, estando muy consciente que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente y, si la banda aun no terminaba con lo que tenía que hacer, no podría llegar a tiempo.

"…Haré todo lo posible…"

Sora no trató de ocultar la expresión de tristeza que se apoderó de su rostro, pues no había nadie para verla. "Ohh…"

"Debo irme, trataré de llamarte antes de ir a dormir ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, está bien."

"Hablamos luego… Te amo, Sora."

"Yo también te amo…"

Cortó la llamada y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

Estaba triste, pero confiaba en que Yamato haría todo a su alcance por llegar aquí a tiempo, sabía que él no la defraudaría, nunca lo hacía. "Oh, Yamato…"

_Me pregunto si Mimi tendrá señal en estos momentos, no recuerdo el número telefónico de los abuelos de Taichi_, pensó Sora, marcando rápidamente el número de su amiga; necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato se quedó observando su teléfono celular por un largo tiempo antes de guardarlo y seguir con su camino.

El centro comercial estaba —_afortunadamente_— con poca gente, por lo que correría menor riesgo de que sus fanáticas lo vieran ahí y podría buscar el condenado regalo con mayor tranquilidad.

Y condenado porque, aun ahora, no sabía que regalarle a su novia. Era su cumpleaños número dieciocho, tenía que ser algo especial.

Después de dar vueltas por el lugar, tras varios minutos se vio frente a un local en el cual creyó que encontraría algo, pero nada más entrar se arrepintió; pues aquel lugar había sido el mismo al que había acudido en ocasiones anteriores. Pudo haberse equivocado —_deseaba que fuera así_— ya que el lugar estaba claramente remodelado, pero de ser así el caso, el anciano que apareció frente a él terminó de confirmar sus dudas.

"Buenas tardes ¡oh!... pero si es el muchacho de hace dos años, que grata sorpresa. Y dígame, joven qué lo trae por aquí," el anciano se volteó caminando hacia el mesón.

Yamato lo siguió sin saber realmente por qué. "El mismo motivo de las veces anteriores."

"Oh, me temo que esta vez no podré ayudarlo," dijo tristemente el anciano, para luego volver a sonreír, "Pero se de alguien que puede, vaya a esta dirección," agregó, sacando una tarjeta de entre sus ropas.

El rubio la tomó sin decir nada, leyendo su contenido. "Pero esto esta hasta el otro lado de la cuidad," protestó.

El anciano siguió sonriendo. "Entonces será mejor que se apresure."

Yamato suspiró y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero antes de irse miró al anciano e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sabía que no perdía nada con ir a aquel lugar, después de todo, aquel anciano siempre había logrado sacarlo de apuros.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Muy bien, hija, ya nos vamos."

Sora se acercó a su madre y la dio un abrazo, se enfocó en su hija, quien estaba en los brazos de su abuela, y le besó la frente a lo cual la niña respondió con un abrazo.

"Te comportarás bien y harás lo que la abuela te diga, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Sora a su hija, sonriendo cuando la bebita asintió enérgicamente, "Así me gusta."

"Nos veremos el lunes, Sora, y no te preocupes tanto que nada va a pasar," dijo la señora Takenouchi.

Sora las acompañó hasta la entrada y las vio caminar hacia el taxi que esperaba por ellas. "¡Cuídense mucho y no olviden llamar cuando lleguen a Osaka!"

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía como el auto se alejaba y, una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, dio media vuelta y entró en la casa. Sora caminó directo a su habitación, masajeando su sien en un intento de apaciguar la leve jaqueca que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

_Dios, me siento tan mal_, pensó.

Se recostó con esperanzas de librarse de su malestar, pero justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono, de nuevo. Estiró su mano, alcanzando perezosamente el auricular, y soltó un suspiro.

"¿Aló?"

"_**¡Sora!"**_

"Mimi… ¿qué ocurre ahora?"

"_**Ay, Sora, es horrible…"**_

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_**¡La madre de Taichi! No nos ha dejado ni un minuto a solas… ¡Y su abuelo! Dios, Sora, no ha parado de insinuar que nosotros ya deberíamos de haber hecho… hecho… ¡o tu sabes de que habló!"**_

Sora rió levemente, su dolor de cabeza aun presente. "Oh, cuanto lo siento, Mimi."

"_**Si… afortunadamente ahora estamos solos, pero…"**_

"¿Pero…?"

"_**Pero no es lo que ninguno imaginó."**_

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Sora escuchó atentamente lo que Mimi le decía y luego no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

"_**Ahora, Taichi está en cama con una pierna rota y yo debo ser su enfermera."**_

"Oh, pero vele el lado positivo, al menos ahora ya no los molestaran."

"_**Sí, bueno… Ah, debo irme, Sora, Taichi me llama… al parecer no puede alcanzar el control remoto del televisor."**_

"Bueno, hablamos en otra ocasión."

"_**Hasta luego."**_

Sora suspiró cansada y dejó el auricular en su lugar, con un último esfuerzo apagó la lamparita de su mesa de noche y se acomodó para dormir. Y antes que su mente se adentrara al mundo de los sueños, pensó en Yamato y en cuanto deseaba que estuviera ahora a su lado.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato llevaba ya treinta minutos parado en la acera frente a la casa de los Takenouchi, al otro lado de la calle. Pensaba detenidamente si debía o no seguir con lo que tenía planeado, mas su decisión se inclinaba poco a poco a su segunda opción: esperar. Ellos podían esperar; Sora nunca se vio apresurada en su relación. Cierto, la llegada de Haruko lo cambió todo, todos los planes que alguna vez hicieron en su vida, no necesariamente juntos, pues hasta antes de que su bebé naciera él no se habría imaginado tener una segunda oportunidad con Sora. Ahora la tenían, y no pensaba arruinarla por tomar una decisión apresurada.

Además, Sora jamás le ha mencionado nada que le diera a entender si ella quería dar el siguiente paso.

_Aun somos muy jóvenes_, pensó, _Sora apenas cumplió los dieciocho hoy… No, lo mejor es esperar a ver como resultan las cosas._

Solo el tiempo podría decirle si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Con un último suspiro, cruzó la calle. En cuestión de minutos, estaba dentro de la casa. Dejó caer su maleta en la entrada y se encaminó al cuarto de Sora. Ya era pasada la media noche, así que lo más probable era que todos estuvieran dormidos, mas cuando entró al cuarto de su novia se sorprendió mucho al verla sola sobre la cama. Haruko no estaba por ningún lado. Antes de entrar en pánico, puso más atención a los sonidos que lo rodeaban, y al no escuchar nada (ni las respiraciones de los padres de Sora, ni nada mas), concluyó que lo más seguro era que Toshiko se haya llevado al a niña de paseo a algún lugar.

Se desvistió rápidamente, hasta quedar en sus bóxers y una camiseta, y se metió a la cama, acurrucándose junto a Sora. Apenas la abrazó, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, Sora se tensó completamente y volteó su cabeza hacia él, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto lo vio. Yamato le sonrió y la observó voltearse hacia la muralla con algo de gracia. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente a través de sus ropas, movió una de sus manos, acariciándola (su abdomen, su pecho), hasta dejarla posada sobre su alocado corazón.

"Dios, Yamato, me asustaste," dijo Sora después de unos minutos, cuando su corazón ya latía con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién pensaste que era?"

"Uno nunca sabe."

Yamato besó su cuello, haciendo su abrazo más firme. "Sora, vives en uno de los barrios más seguros de la ciudad, no deberías preocuparte tanto."

"Como dije, uno nunca sabe," dijo, volteándose entre la seguridad que le brindaban esos brazos para mirarlo más cómodamente. "¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que no llegarías hasta dentro de unos días…"

"Uh, debo admitir que te mentí… Pero solo lo hice para poder sorprenderte y…"

Respiró profundamente, esperando no decir nada que lo pueda hacer dormir en el sofá —una vez fue más que suficiente— y, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo: "Para poder comprarte un regalo, el cual no encontré."

Sora lo miró un par de segundos sin dar ninguna clase de reacción; ni positiva ni negativa.

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

"¿Y qué quieres que diga?"

"Muy bien, déjame rehacer la pregunta. ¿No estás molesta conmigo?"

Sora se alejó un poco de él, sin llegar a romper el abrazo, para poder verlo mejor. "¿Por qué lo estaría? _Oh_."

Yamato la miró confundido, y frunció el ceño algo molesto cuando ella empezó a reír levemente.

"No le veo la gracia."

"¿En serio pensaste que me molestaría sino me traías un regalo?"

Sora siguió riendo y él, para no demostrar que tan tonto se sentía al pensar que ella se enfadaría por algo como eso, se volteó dándole la espalda. Claro, si se ponía a pensar bien la situación, Sora tenía razón, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, había sido muy estúpido de su parte pensar eso.

"Ay, Dios…"

Sora se arrodilló junto a él, haciendo que se recostara de espaldas. La expresión de molestia de Yamato solo la hizo reír más fuerte, y en un movimiento que los sorprendió a ambos, Sora se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ejerciendo solo la presión justa a sus caderas.

"Eres tan lindo…"

La sonrisa que tenía Sora en su rostro era una que nunca antes había mostrado; dulce, pero seductora. Esta era la primera vez que ella se animaba a seducirlo de esta manera, tan abrasadora, yendo directo al grano, era bastante excitante. El hecho que estaba usando una de _sus_ camisas, cuyos primeros botones estaban deshechos, hacía que todo el asunto fuera aun más prometedor.

Yamato sonrió, deslizando sus manos desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas y viceversa. "Sí, soy lindo… _demasiado_ lindo."

Sora sonrió con ternura y se inclinó hasta besarlo. "Demasiado para tu bien…"

El beso era lo suficientemente apasionado para instigar toda clase de deliciosas sensaciones en el rubio, quien no tardó en reaccionar apropiadamente e invertir sus posiciones, aprisionando a la chica debajo de él. Sin perder el tiempo le arrancó la camisa, mandando a volar lo botones que fueron los desafortunado de interponerse en su camino, y la arrojó al piso.

Sora rio levemente ante su impaciencia y él solo le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y un tierno beso en los labios. Yamato se alejó un poco para admirar el cuerpo de su novia y—

Dios, como había extrañado eso.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Yamato cayó rendido junto a Sora, respirando con dificultad. Ignorando el leve dolor de sus extremidades, abrazó a Sora, apegando su espalda contra su pecho, y se acurrucó junto a ella. Sora se volteó lentamente, reposando su cara contra su pecho, donde latía su corazón. Yamato sonrió levemente, disfrutando de este hábito de Sora—ella decía que el latido de su corazón le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes este hábito?" preguntó Yamato en un susurro.

Sora besó su pecho con suavidad. "Desde que puedo estar así contigo."

El silencio reinó por unos breves minutos, durante el cual ambos pensaban que el otro dormía, hasta que Sora decidió hablar.

"Estuve recordando el nacimiento de Haruko… claro, solo las partes en que yo estuve consciente y lo que tú y el resto me ha contado…"

Yamato suspiró con pesar, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Sora… hay algo que yo no te he dicho acerca del nacimiento de Haruko…"

La chica se alejó de él, sentándose lentamente. El rubio suspiro de nuevo e imitó las acciones de su novia, sentándose también.

"Esto solo lo sabe el padre de Jyou, y yo claro, nadie más. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y el Sr. Kido me prometió no decirlo tampoco."

Sora asintió, indicándole que continuara.

"Haruko tenía un mellizo."

Sora no sabía que le dolía más; saber que Yamato le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso, o saber que había perdido a un hijo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido en sus recuerdos. Yamato había estado muy extraño después del parto, casi como ausente. Ella había pensado que se debía a la impresión de ser papá, de ver a ese ser que estuvo dentro del vientre de su novia nueve meses, alguien que era parte de él. Pero jamás, jamás, se imagino que él le estaba ocultando algo así.

"Fue un error de los médicos no haberse percatado de eso a tiempo," Yamato frotó su rostro con ambas manos y luego la miró con arrepentimiento; con dolor. "Al parecer en las ecografías solo Haruko se mostraba ante nosotros, ellos estaban muy bien alineados que todos creyeron que solo veían a un bebé, y sus corazones estaban perfectamente sincronizados…"

Así que parecía el latido de solo un corazón, claro.

"Solo cuando comenzaste a tener complicaciones los médicos se dieron cuenta… Cuando el otro bebé se enredó en el cordón umbilical… sus latidos se desincronizaron y fue ahí cuando el Sr. Kido se percató de lo que ocurría…"

Oh Dios, ella lo recordaba. Claro que lo recordaba. ¿No había pensado por un momento que había perdido a su bebita? Oh, Dios, ella había creído haberlo imaginado… porque Haruko estaba bien, las enfermeras se la trajeron apenas despertó… Pero, en realidad…

"Oh, Dios…"

"Sora, yo… no te lo dije porque estabas en un estado muy delicado y no era bueno alterarte," Yamato le dijo, sujetando su mentón para que ella le mirara. "Después… se me hacía muy doloroso hablar al respecto."

Sora cerró sus ojos e inclinó su rostro hacia un costado. Yamato volvió a suspirar resignado, soltando su mentón, y esperó. Lo que sea que tenía que pasar, pasaría. Era mejor enfrentar las cosas en ese instante, cuando todo estaba a la vista, que seguir pretendiendo que nada ocurrió. Al menos ahora él tendría a alguien con quien llorar la partida de su bebé.

Finalmente, Sora suspiró, y alzó su cabeza para encararle. "Yo… creo que ya lo sabía," dijo, y adelantándose a una pronta interrogación, continuó: "Antes de quedar inconsciente, podía oír a las enfermeras decir que perdían a alguien. Yo no sabía de quien hablaban, y por un momento temí que se trataba de Haruko, pero luego se me ocurrió que podía ser yo… Claro, toda esa preocupación se esfumó en cuanto desperté y me entregaron a la niña, pero… yo sabía que algo no estaba bien."

"Ya veo…"

"El verte actuar extraño tampoco ayudó a aliviar ese presentimiento, pero atribuí tu actitud a lo que estabas sintiendo probablemente al ver a Haruko… jamás pensé… no quise pensar que—"

Yamato la abrazó, cortando su oración. "Lo sé…"

Sora suspiró y dejó que Yamato la recostara de nuevo, cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas.

"Me alegro que me hayas dicho, Yamato."

"Debí decírtelo hace mucho—"

"Tenías tus razones y lo entiendo, de nada me vale enfadarme ahora, solo… solo prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme algo así nuevamente, ¿está bien?"

Él presionó sus labios contra la sien de la chica y esperó unos segundos.

"Está bien," dijo finalmente, "Te lo prometo."

El silencio los envolvió luego de eso y en cuestión de minutos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Dime algo, papá."

Masaru Ishida clavó su mirada en su primogénito, quien, en contra de todo lo esperado, había decidido visitarlo de manera inesperada en su trabajo. La cafetería de la Televisora Fuji rebosaba de energía, el ruido era suficiente como para hacer que cualquier persona hubiese ignorado la voz del joven rubio, pero para sus oídos expertos, Yamato había hablado fuerte y claro.

"¿Qué?"

Yamato jugueteó un poco mas con su comida solo para empujarla a un lado, y alzó la vista; su rostro mostraba preocupación, confusión, algo claramente le molestaba.

"¿Crees que sería estúpido de mi parte cambiar la relación que tengo con Sora?"

Masaru miró al rubio mayor fijamente, buscando algún gesto, algún indicio que le dijera a donde quería llegar su hijo con esta repentina conversación. Pero no logró encontrar nada que revelara su motivo, no hasta después de que el chico sacara un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo plantara en la mesa, frente a él. Solo entonces comprendió todo, el motivo de la incomodidad de Yamato y su necesidad de hablar. Y no pudo evitar la sorpresa que seguramente mostraba su rostro.

Ahí, delante de él, había una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

"Yo… creo que esto es lo correcto, ¿verdad? Digo, lógicamente es la siguiente etapa en mi relación con Sora, es… lo esperado…"

Yamato frunció el ceño, mirando la cajita fijamente.

"Tenemos una hija. Debo hacer lo correcto y desposarla, es lo que se debe hacer, lo que probablemente debí hacer hace tiempo. Ella… Sora se lo merece."

Una pausa.

"Aun así, cada vez que lo pienso, y por favor no te ofendas, pero… siento que estoy caminando el mismo sendero que tú y… si decido seguir adelante con esto, no creo que me guste el resultado. De hecho, no me gusta. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?"

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y de repente el resto de las personas en la cafetería parecieron esfumarse, al menos así lo sintió él, quien solo podía observar al hijo que tanto le había costado criar tras el divorcio y que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre que siempre quiso que fuera.

Alguien totalmente diferente a él.

"¿Papá?"

"Creo… que le estas pidiendo consejos a la persona equivocada."

Masaru suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia. "Si decides casarte, Yamato, hazlo porque realmente quieres hacerlo… y no porque crees es lo correcto."

Hizo una pausa, dándose un segundo para ordenar sus ideas y viendo con satisfacción que su hijo lo escuchaba con atención.

"Yo creí hacer lo correcto con tu madre. Éramos jóvenes e ingenuos, estábamos enamorados, no te lo voy a negar, pero… esa responsabilidad fue demasiada para nosotros. Formar una familia, sustentar una casa; ni Natsuko ni yo pudimos con esa presión. Quizás… quizás si yo no me hubiera apresurado en mi decisión, si no hubiera hecho lo correcto, tú y tu hermano no hubieran tenido que vivir separados. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tu madre y yo nunca debimos casarnos, quizás la relación que teníamos era suficiente para formar una familia sin papeles de por medio. Eso nadie lo sabe."

"Oh…"

"Las cosas eran diferentes en ese entonces, Yamato. Las mujeres que quedaban embarazadas fuera del matrimonio eran duramente criticadas. Yo amaba a tu madre con todo mi ser y no quería que ella pasara por ese tipo de escrutinio. Ella merecía más que eso."

Yamato lo miró fijamente por largos segundos, la confusión se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, hasta algo pareció caer en su sitio y el muchacho lo miró sorprendido.

"Traté de darle lo que se merecía, pero la situación me superó, y cuando te das cuenta que has fracasado en lograr aquello que te es más importante que nada mas, llega la frustración y luego el enojo y antes de que te des cuenta, estas descargando todo ello con la persona equivocada. Estábamos muy enamorados, Yamato, tu madre y yo éramos de esas parejas que vez en la calle y piensas que nada los puede separar… Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener una relación, no una relación madura, no en este mundo."

Yamato bajo su vista nuevamente, soltando un suspiró, y comenzó a juguetear con la caja aterciopelada.

"Así que piénsalo, hijo. Si realmente quieres casarte con Sora, si realmente lo deseas con todo lo que hay en ti, entonces no esperes mas y hazlo, que yo te daré todo mi apoyo. Pero si lo dudas lo suficiente como para hacérmelo saber, temo decirte que no dejaré que cometas una estupidez que luego arrepentirás."

"Gracias, papá, necesitaba oír eso."

Ambos se pusieron de pie y en silencio salieron de la cafetería en dirección al vestíbulo del masivo edificio. Al llegar ahí, Masaru sujetó el hombro del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarle.

"Yamato, la relación que tienes con Sora es _ese_ tipo de relación. Ustedes son esa pareja que la gente ve en la calle y piensa que nada podrá separarlos jamás, esa que todos aseguran envejecerán juntos y que seguirán amando aun después de la muerte. Así que no dejes que ni tus inseguridades, ni las de ella, ni tu sentido del deber lo arruinen."

Yamato lo miró un momento, y luego le sonrió como no lo hacía de hace años, cuando aún era un niño que solo se preocupaba de divertirse.

"No te preocupes, papá, no lo haré."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**El proximo capitulo, mas el epilogo, serán subidos antes de navidad. Ahora estoy en periodo de examenes en la universidad y termino el 20 de este mas, asi que por esos dias actualizaré.**

**Ahora, sus comentarios son muy apreciados, y en serio me gustaria saber como me quedó este capitulo, ya que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que actualize =D**


	13. XIII: And a Million of Things

**Ehhh, si, lo sé, extraño de mi parte actualizar tan pronto, pero hey, la inspiracion me llegó y tengo que saber aprovecharla ¿no?, bueno... ¿Recuerdan que unos capis atras prometi un lemon, si? Bueno, este no es, XD, pero hay una escena que se acerca mucho a esa categoria, pero es mas LIME que LEMON. Como sea, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y el LEMON si va, pero lo subire al final, como un capitulo extra, ¿ok?**

**En fin, aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic, que en realidad no es el ULTIMO, aun falta el Epilogo, y que demoré 3 noches en escribir, pero en teoria, este es el fin. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Otra cosa, para mi es un acontecimiento, un GRAN acontecimiento haberme sentido tan inspirada por la musica al escribir este capi, asi que aqui les dejo la lista de las canciones que escuché mientras lo escribia: las canciones estan asi - Titulo-Artista-Album**

**- Para la primera seccion: En Repeat, alternando ente cada cancion, o sea podia escuchar hasta 5 veces una cancion antes de cambiar a la otra.**

_- One Star - Yousuke Ito - One Star (ending de digimon data squad)_  
_- Magic - B.o.B (feat. Rivers Cuomo of Weezer) - B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray_

**- Para la segunda seccion: en Repeat.**

_- One Star - Yousuke Ito - One Star (ending de digimon data squad)_  
_- Digi Rap - MC Pea Pod, Paul Gordon - Digimon - The Movie_

**- Para la tercera seccion: una lista mas grande, Aleatorio y Repeat, estas las escuchaba una vez y luego la lista comenzaba de nuevo.**

_- Itsumo Itsudemo - AiM - Digimon Adventure 02 Best Hit Parade_  
_- Hitoribocchi no Seesaw - TEEN-AGE WOLVES - Tobira DOOR_  
_- Butter-Fly (Piano Version) - Wada Kouji - Digimon Adventure Best Hit Parade_  
_- Tobira DOOR (Acoustic Version) - Kazama Yuuto - Digimon Adventure 02 Best Hit Parade_  
_- On The Hill ~Kaze o Kanjite~ - Maeda Ai - keep on_  
_- sun goes down - AiM - Stand By Me~Hito Natsu no Bouken~_  
_- Tenshi no Inori - AiM - Digimon Adventure 02 Christmas Fantasy_  
_- Bokura no Digital World - Digimon All-Stars with Wada Kouji, AiM, Narration: Hirata Hiroaki - Bokura no Digital World_

**- Para la cuarta y ultima seccion: en Repeat.**

_- Shake Up Christmas - Train_

**Algunas de estas canciones no tienen nada que ver ni con la epoca, ni con el tema del fic, pero, oye, me ayudaron a escribir.**

* * *

**Capitulo ****cuatro:**

_**"And a Million of Things."**_

_**(Y un Millón de Cosas.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"_No te preocupes, papá, no lo haré."_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Y bien, Sora, ¿qué te regaló Yamato?"

La pelirroja sonrió un poco y esperó unos segundos antes de responder, aprovechando de beber su té en ese tiempo. "Unos chocolates. Que Haruko terminó comiendo."

Mimi la miró sorprendida, pues era bien sabido que desde que se habían reconciliado, Yamato hacia un esfuerzo monumental para darle buenos regalos a Sora. Y que saliera con eso ahora…

"Bromeas, ¿verdad?"

Sora sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Vaya, eso… es inesperado."

"Lo sé," Sora pausó un minuto, mirando a si amiga expectante, pero al no obtener nada tuvo que continuar. "¿No vas a decirme como estuvo el resto de tu fin de semana?"

Mimi se ruborizó, desviando su mirada antes de responder algo apenada. "¿Tanto se me nota?"

Cuando Sora solo asintió sonriente, Mimi suspiró, pero sonrió también.

La verdad es que sabía que sus amigos lo notarían; diablos, sus padres que eran bien despistados lo habían notado, la forma en que se veía, la forma en que se expresaba, todo respecto a su actitud gritaba FELIZ. Ya apenas había podido evadir las preguntas de su madre, no tenía las energías de negar nada con Sora, tampoco quería.

Y es que, tan solo recordar lo sucedido esa noche después de cortar la llamada a Sora… Dios, aun podía sentir las reacciones—

"Así de bueno, ¿eh?"

Con la cara toda colorada y una sonrisa radiante, Mimi asintió. "Bueno, ahora entiendo tu comportamiento tras—tu sabes," dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos. "¿Y qué pasó con Yamato? Hace días que no lo veo."

Sora miró a la gente transitar junto a la cafetería, algunas apresurándose a ir a sus casas debido al frio, otras no importándole en lo absoluto se tomaban su tiempo yendo lentamente. El mundo seguía su curso sin importar lo que ella hiciera; era increíble lo insignificante que era una persona para el tiempo, la vida.

Pero también lo era el grado de importancia que esa misma persona adquiría cuando se trataba de un ser querido.

Hacía ya una semana que había sido su cumpleaños, y Yamato había, desafortunadamente, contraído un terrible resfriado poco después de eso. Y en esos momento, el estaba en su casa, recuperándose apenas.

"¿Sora?"

"¿Um? Lo siento, me distraje un momento."

"Así veo."

"Si… Yamato está en cama, recuperándose de un resfriado."

Mimi frunció el ceño, mostrando su confusión. "¿Pero cómo? Hasta donde yo sabía, eras tú—ah."

"Así era," dijo Sora, sonriendo divertida al ver la comprensión descender sobre su amiga.

Cuando Mimi logra entender lo que pasó, se volvió a ruborizar. "Oh. Oh. _Oh_… ¿Y eso es posible?"

"Eso parece."

"Vaya."

Ambas chicas continuaron con su amena charla, comentando los últimos chismes, hablando de sus respectivos novios, entre otras cosas. La tarde se les fue rápidamente, y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya era tarde.

"Bueno, Mimi, será hasta la próxima. Ya se me hizo muy tarde como para seguir charlando."

Sora se puso de pie, Mimi hizo lo mismo, y se prepararon para partir.

"Es una lástima, porque contigo ingresando a la universidad este semestre que viene y conmigo estando en mi último año de preparatoria, nos veremos cada vez menos. Al menos hasta el verano."

Las chicas salieron del pequeño café donde solían reunirse y se miraron con algo de resignación. Sora le dio un abrazo a Mimi y luego de unos segundos retrocedió.

"Lo so, Mimi, pero no se le puede hacer nada. Me quedaría más tiempo, pero mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y no me gusta dejar a Haruko mucho tiempo sola."

Mimi resopló un poco. "¿Qué le puede pasar con Yamato ahí?"

"Nada," dijo la pelirroja en respuesta. "Pero ahora el que me preocupa es precisamente Yamato, está enfermo y Haruko no es exactamente la niña más tranquila del mundo."

"En eso tienes razón. ¡Bueno! Entonces nos vemos… eh, cuando podamos."

"Hasta la próxima, Mimi."

Sora sonrió una última vez antes de voltear y caminar en el sentido contrario. Hacia frio, y apresuró el paso para no arriesgar una posible recaída. Ya era bastante malo que Yamato estuviera enfermo, no necesitaban al único adulto responsable disponible enfermo también, alguien debía cuidar de su niña. Y con sus padres fuera…

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

En cuestión de minutos llegó a su casa, no sorprendiéndose al ver las luces del living encendidas, pues aun era muy temprano para que Haruko accediera a dormir, y si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento que esperaba ver al entrar a su casa, definitivamente no hubiera sido… esto.

"Yamato… ¿qué pasó?"

Sora miró a sus alrededores e hizo una mueca de fastidio. El lugar, hasta hace unas horas completamente limpio, inmaculado, ahora estaba hecho un desastre. Pintura por todos lados, las paredes, en el suelos, en los muebles y sillones y, Dios, en su niña también. Eso sin contar el desorden; cojines en el suelo, libros esparcidos por todo el lugar, era… casi como si un tornado armado con pintura acrílica hubiera pasado por ahí.

Haruko corrió hacia ella, abrazando sus piernas y Yamato —quien estaba aun peor que la niña— le siguió a paso lento, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia. Se veía cansado y casi como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo mayor —lo que probablemente así era— para mantenerse de pie.

"Haruko quería pintar… y me quedé dormido por unos minutos, solo unos minutos—"

Sora sonrió, y eso basto para hacerlo callar y suspirar aliviado. Tomó a la niña en brazos y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Recuéstate en el sofá un momento y descansa, yo iré a bañar a este pequeño terremoto y trataré de hacerla dormir."

Yamato asintió apenas y camino con pesadez al sofá. "Excelente idea…" dijo, y se dejó caer sobre los cojines que sobrevivieron al vandalismo de su pequeña, pero muy traviesa, hija.

Sora volteó a sonreírle a Haruko, quien le devolvió el gesto con gusto, y comenzó a caminar hacia su baño.

"Tu, señorita, te acabas de ganar un buen baño."

"¿Bujitas?"

"Si, con burbujitas."

Bañar a Haruko, y a cualquier otro infante en realidad, era un arte.

Todo debía ser calculado con precisión: abrir el agua en la bañera, asegurarse que tuviera la temperatura adecuada y dejar que se llenara hasta el punto exacto, mientras uno lidiaba con quitarle la ropa a su bebé, algo que —Sora descubrió hace unos meses— no era nada fácil. Una vez lograda la tarea, la bañera estaba lista para ser utilizada y ahí comenzaba la batalla campal al intentar hacer que el infante accediera a meterse y luego que accediera a lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello, siendo este ultimo el más difícil ya que, a pesar de los múltiples productos para lavar el cabello de los niños que aseguraban no les dolería a los pequeños dada la situación que cayera en sus ojos, aun así les dolía y por ende los pequeños se rehusaban a dejarse aplicar la loción.

Y mientras las madres, o padres, intentaban con su mejor esfuerzo, la bañera parecía no poder con todo el movimiento que ocurría dentro del agua, dejando escapar gran parte de esta, la que terminaba no solo en el suelo, sino que también en el adulto desafortunado que se encontraba con el niño.

Anticipándose a esto, y ya habiendo pasado por tales situaciones suficientes veces como para aprender su lección, Sora se cambió la ropa por su traje de baño y se metió a la bañera con Haruko. Después de todo, era más fácil sostener a los niños contra el propio cuerpo al bañarlos, y así tener una de sus manos libres, que internar lavarlos y sujetarlos a distancia.

Las burbujas, por supuesto, ayudaban bastante al mantener a Haruko entretenida.

Luego de varios minutos, y mucha dificultad incluso con la distracción de las burbujas, Sora logró terminar de bañar a su pequeña, y solo pudo suspirar al saber que ahora venía la parte más complicada de estos momentos: el secado y luego el vestir.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Fue solo una hora después, y con el cansancio pesándole en el cuerpo, luego de asegurarse que Haruko estaba al fin durmiendo, y con algo de suerte hasta la mañana siguiente, que Sora descendió las escaleras solo para encontrar al objeto de su afecto durmiendo profundamente —y ella que esperaba poder disfrutar de su tiempo a solas— o al menos eso parecía, porque Yamato la sorprendió al levantar una de sus manos e indicarle que se acercara.

Sora lo hizo gustosa, acomodándose a su lado como pudo en el estrecho sofá. Se movieron un poco, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, lo cual no se pudo, por lo que Yamato optó por hacer uso de su fuerza y posicionarla sobre él. Tal pose le daba la facilidad de recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho descubierto, notó Sora con un leve sonrojo, del rubio. Claro, además de la satisfacción que le daba sentir su suave piel, también pudo sentir lo fría que estaba.

"Yamato…"

"¿Hm?"

"Estas… muy frio. ¿Por qué te sacaste el suéter? Esto no es bueno para tu resfriado," dijo, dándole una mirada de desaprobación al minuto que se sentó sobre su estomago —porque, hey, el sofá en serio era estrecho— y comenzó a tomar su temperatura.

"Solo tenía calor, por eso me lo saqué, y ahora tengo frio, porque esta helando mucho y—Sora, ya deja eso, no tengo fiebre."

Ella dejó de tratar de medir su temperatura, pero no dejó de mirarlo con desaprobación. Inspeccionó su apariencia y no le gustó para nada lo que vio; Yamato se veía muy cansado y enfermo.

"Obviamente. Pero tu baja temperatura me preocupa, y francamente no tengo intenciones de verte caer al hospital si llegas a empeorar, así que de pie," dijo Sora, poniéndose de pie y haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarlo a él también.

"Olvídalo, en serio, nada pasará. Solo…" Yamato se puso de pie al fin, pero la poca fuerza que tenia no le fue suficiente para mantenerse así por mucho y tuvo que apoyarse en Sora para no caer. "…solo necesito un té caliente y listo."

El hecho que comenzara a toser justo después de terminar esa frase no ayudó a Sora a aliviarse, sino todo lo contrario.

"Oh, tendrás tú te, de acuerdo, pero después de darte un baño con agua caliente para regularizar tu temperatura."

"Sora—"

"Sigue quejándote y será agua hirviendo."

Eso lo hizo callar de manera efectiva, y con mucho cuidado, ambos subieron las escaleras y se metieron al baño de Sora.

Ahora, si bañar a un bebé era trabajo de artistas, bañar a un muchacho de dieciocho años al borde de la inconsciencia y con una libido hiperactiva era un verdadero calvario.

Especialmente si ese muchacho era Yamato.

Con gran dificultad logró desvestirlo y hacer que se metiera en la bañera. Puso el agua a correr, y se sentó en el borde de la tina mientras esperaba que se llenara. A medida que el agua subía, y el vapor del agua caliente los envolvía, Sora podía ver algo de color volver a la piel de su novio y con gran alivio, también se percató que él ya no parecía estar a un paso de caer inconsciente, parecía más alerta y recuperaba algo de —si bien no toda— su energía.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó, inclinándose a cortar el agua; la bañera ya tenía lo suficiente.

"Mejor… lamento haber actuado de esa manera, pero—"

"No te gusta sentir que eres vulnerable, lo sé."

De forma casi inconsciente comenzó a acariciar los hombros del chico, pero no limitándose solo a esa región, ya que dejaba que sus manos se desviaran hacia su cuello y en ocasiones se perdían en su rubio cabello y también bajaban por su pecho hasta donde alcanzaran, lo que no era lo suficientemente bajo, y si no fuera porque sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría si decidía meterse en la bañera —algo para lo que no había tiempo, no con Haruko teniendo el sueño muy ligero y cabiendo la posibilidad que sus padres decidieran regresar antes de tiempo— ya se hubiera desvestido y estaría acomodándose ya entre sus brazos.

Casi como leyendo su mente, Yamato sujetó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y se giró dentro de la bañera, hasta quedar de frente con ella, y con una acción que la dejó sin aliento, Yamato lamió la palma de su mano, enviado miles y miles de descargas eléctricas directo a su entrepierna. Sora se mordió el labio inferior en un fallido intento de resistirse a los avances del rubio, al fallar eso, recurrió a pretender estar molesta o por lo menos fastidiada, pero su plan se vino a pique cuando él empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos en lugares varios, para luego proseguir con una combinación de eso y succiones que hacía. Su lengua, no dejaba de estar presente.

La invitación, por supuesto, era clara.

"Yamato, no… ya para."

Pero lo que pretendía ser una orden salió embarazosamente como un gemido.

Claro, Sora no era de esas personas que se rendía fácilmente, por lo que respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

"Yamato, no podemos, Haruko—"

"Está dormida, y demasiado cansada como para despertar a solo una hora de acostarse."

"Aun así, mis padres—"

"Fueron muy claros al decir que no tenían intenciones de volver hasta dentro de una semana más, y tampoco se mostraron muy entusiasmados en darnos una sorpresa. La última vez que eso pasó fue suficiente para todos."

"Pero tú estás—"

"Mucho mejor ahora, gracias a ti."

Yamato hizo una pausa para hincarse en la bañera e inesperadamente, le quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Esa que solía ser de él pero ya no lo era porque ahora ella la usaba para dormir y sentirlo siempre cerca porque incluso tras todas las veces que ha sido lavada aun tenía su aroma impregnado en la tela. Esa que ahora yacía en el suelo junto a sus pies. Iba a protestar, en serio, esto no podía ser una buena idea, él estaba enfermo y Haruko debía ser considerada y ella no se creía capaz de detenerse si Haruko los interrumpía en el acto—Yamato tenía ese efecto en ella. Sus protestas, sin embargo, se ahogaron en su garganta al sentir las manos de su novio trabajar su magia en ella.

En un parpadeo, Yamato la tenia dentro de la bañera, aprisionada entre la cerámica y su cuerpo. Y en un parpadeo, cualquier excusa que pudo haber inventado para no hacer esto, se esfumó por completo.

Una sonrisa, un beso, sus ojos azules quemándola por completo; una caricia, una plegaria, dulces palabras susurradas en su oído, y la tenía a su merced. A veces se preguntaba si era bueno que Yamato supiera el efecto que tenia sobre ella, el tipo de poder que ejercía sobre su raciocinio. No podía ser bueno, nada bueno, porque así como Yamato poseía el poder para hacer de ella la persona más feliz del mundo, también poseía el poder para destruir su mundo por completo.

Que paradójico—

"Ohhhh…"

"Ya deja de pensar, Cielo…"

Aquel susurro venia desde su cuello, donde Yamato se encontraba ocupado lamiendo, mordiendo, y besando como hacía cada vez que se sentía posesivo, y Sora estuvo tentada a responderle que no, ella no estaba pensando, había dejado de hacerlo en el momento en que decidió hacer el amor con él hace dos años, pero no podía, no quería, solo quería sentir, sentir, sentirlo a él hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Dios, no recordaba haberse sentido así de excitada, así de deseosa por sentir a Yamato nunca, y por lo que más quería no sabía porque le sucedía ahora. No sabía que había ocasionado tal reacción en ella, y sentir las caricias de Yamato solo le provocaba un sentimiento de que lo que sea haya sido, no importaba.

Porque en esos momentos, lo único que importaba era Yamato y ella y la forma en que sus manos parecían estar en todas partes, haciéndola sentir millones de cosas, y cuanto deseaba hacer_lo_ sentir millones de cosas y como solo ahora se daba cuenta que no necesitaban preámbulos para esta ocasión ya que la esencia del momento, el aura que había descendido sobre el baño, sobre ellos, era preámbulo suficiente, y como ella estaba más que lista y—

"Dios, Sora—"

El beso que le siguió a esa frase, si se le puede llamar frase, fue inexplicable, era como, era como besarlo por primera vez todo de nuevo. Así se sentía ahora, como si todo esto fuera como la primera vez. Sentir a Yamato invadir su cuerpo por primera vez, sentir el ritmo que mantenía, sus manos, sus besos, sus suspiros y caricias; todo era como la primera vez. Y su corazón latía con fuerza —como hace dos años, igual que hace dos años— y se sentía en el Cielo y sentía que moría y volvía a nacer y sentía frio y calor y sentía ganas de reír y de llorar pero solo opto por besar a Yamato como si fuera la ultimas vez y esperar poder traspasarle sus sentimiento y hacerlo sentir todo lo que ella sentía y mas—

Uno, dos, tres. Yamato seguía moviéndose en ella —dentro, dentro, hasta lo más profundo— como si el resto del mundo no existiera, y la verdad, el resto del mundo ya no existía para él, para ella. Uno, dos, tres. Se movía rápido y después lento, con fuerza y precisión y después suave y de forma pausada, buscando ese punto, ese punto que lo llevaría a ambos al otro lado del precipicio.

Como la primera vez; su primera vez (todo era igual, pero mejor, más maravilloso porque no había culpa, no había un sentimiento de imposible, no había obstáculos; solo la sensación que siempre si tendrían un mañana).

Sora sintió su cuerpo contraerse, sus músculos, todo en ella pulsaba con insistencia, se contraían, se contraían, y eso le permitía sentirlo con mayor certeza, tan vivo, tan real, tan suyo—_suyosuyosuyo_. Sora sintió los músculos de él tensarse, y sus movimientos se apresuraron, casi como una carrera contra el tiempo, y quería verlo mientras ocurría, pero a la vez no, y aun así abrió sus ojos, tardando unos segundos en enfocarse en su rostro.

Estaban ahí, compartiendo esa cosa maravillosa que se llama Amor.

"Oh, Yamato—"

De pronto, se sintió caer, con fuerza, con rapidez, y no quería dejarlo ir, esa imagen, su imagen, así que Sora sujetó su rostro, apegó sus frentes, mantuvo su mirada, y cayeron juntos, a un abismo interminable pero no, porque sabían que tenía un fin. Con pupilas dilatadas, alientos entrecortados, cuerpos mojados no solo por el sudor sino que también por el agua de la olvidada bañera, permanecieron quietos, sintiendo espasmos recorrer sus cuerpos mientras montaban las ultimas olas de sus orgasmos y finalmente, finalmente, tocaron tierra.

Sora permitió que Yamato depositara su cuerpo sobre ella, no le importaba pues siempre le gusto sentirlo así de cerca. Por un breve instante pensó en que probablemente debía decirle a Yamato que debían salir de la bañera ahora antes que el agua terminara por enfriarse porque el aun estaba enfermo y no quería que empeorara, pero para eso él tendría que separarse de ella y eso no cabía dentro de sus actos a seguir más próximos. Así que no dijo nada, y se dedicó a acariciar su espalda y a disfrutar de su proximidad, y sonrió feliz cuando Yamato respondió a sus acciones abrazándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier vestigio de aire, o agua, entre ellos.

Era cierto que el sexo entre ellos era algo regular, si es que no era cotidiano, pero no era todos los días que Sora se sentía realmente unida a Yamato de tal manera que tan solo el conocimiento de ella la dejaba sin aliento y anhelando por mas, mas de algo que no tenia nombre, eso y—y cuando ocurría, ella hacia todo en su poder por hacerlo durar tanto como fuera posible.

"Sora…"

"¿Hm?"

Sintió sus labios rozar su cuello y de nuevo esa paradoja de emociones asalto sus sentidos, sus sentimientos, eso y—

"¿Qué… me dirías, si en estos momentos, te pido que te cases conmigo?"

Su pregunta, que bajo circunstancias normales la tomaría por sorpresa, solo la hizo sonreír, porque ella sabia el verdadero motivo, podía escuchar la verdadera pregunta detrás de esas palabras.

"Te diría…" dijo suavemente, besando su frente, y suspiró. "Te diría, sin pensarlo dos veces, que sí, que me encantaría casarme contigo, Yamato, pero… tú no vas a pedirme eso ahora."

El silencio que siguió luego no era algo esperado, así que Sora tuvo que tomar la iniciativa y obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Yamato?"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

El cansancio y ese maravilloso sentimiento de relajación que lo envolvió luego de salir del baño le empezaban a jugar en contra, ya que todo lo que quería ahora era poner su cabeza en una almohada y olvidarse del resto del mundo por lo menos hasta mañana, sin embargo Sora no dejaría en paz la conversación que él había comenzado.

Era por esto precisamente que prefería estar solo cuando se sentía particularmente vulnerable; siempre terminaba hablando de más y sobre cosas que requerían aun más consideración que la que le daba. El hecho que este resfriado no lo dejaba pensar con claridad tampoco le ayudaba.

"¿Me vas a decir que motivó todo esto? Porque alguna razón tuviste para hacer tal pregunta, aun cuando no fueras a hacer lo que dijiste."

Yamato se sentó con pesadez en la cama; vestía solo unos pantalones afranelados y no tenía intenciones de ponerse una camiseta ni de hacer nada más que quedarse sentado mientras Sora le secaba el cabello con una toalla. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado agotado, estaría secando su cabello él mismo.

"No, no lo voy a hacer, no ahora."

Su respuesta hizo pausar a Sora, y por un segundo temió que ella pensara que se estaba refiriendo a la pregunta hecha en su frase y no a la implícita; la que había hecho en el baño. Pero la muchacha continuó con sus atenciones.

"¿Entonces?"

¿Estaba mal de su parte… haber deseado, solo por un momento, que Sora dejara la conversación hasta ahí, sin indagar más?

Suspiró. Bueno, si iban a hablar sobre el tema hasta resolverlo, mejor hacerlo de la forma adecuada. Así que sujetando las manos de Sora, hizo que se sentara junto a él, dejando la toalla con la que secaba su cabello a un lado.

Ella le miró confundida, y algo preocupada porque de seguro el cansancio se notaba en su rostro. "¿Yamato?"

"¿Eres feliz, Sora?"

Ahora, esa pregunta si que la había tomado por sorpresa, si la forma en que lo miraba era alguna indicación de ello. Él apretó sus manos un poco para llamar su atención, algo no necesario en realidad, pues Sora ya estaba girando su cuerpo hacia él para hablar con mayor comodidad.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que soy feliz," susurró ella, cuidando de no despertar a Haruko, quien contra toda predicción aun dormía con tranquilidad en su cuna.

"No, me refiero a con como están las cosas ahora."

"¿Cosas?"

"Nuestra relación."

Eso la hizo callar esta vez, de manera muy efectiva. Y Yamato supo que ya no podía echarse atrás con esto, ya no podía evadir el tema. Respiró profundamente y sujetó sus manos con más fuerza.

"No puedo… dejar de sentir que es necesario de mi parte hacer lo correcto y desposarte. Es lo que un caballero debe hacer, ¿verdad?" hizo una breve pausa, para asegurarse que Sora lo escuchaba. "Yo le dije a mi padre que lo pensaría bien antes de hacerte la pregunta—"

"Pero esa no era la pregunta," dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.

"No."

Soltando las manos de la pelirroja, se restregó el rostro con resignación y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. A su lado, Sora se movió un poco, y aunque no pudiera verla en esos momento al tener sus ojos cerrados, la sintió acercársele.

"Yamato… yo estoy muy feliz con nuestra relación ahora. Y sé que, debido a como creciste, es normal que tengas estas inseguridades."

Sora sujetó su rostro e hizo que le mirara directo a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que era solo para él, esa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, y si no era así, ella buscaría una forma de hacer que todo estuviera bien, porque en ese aspectos eran iguales; siempre estaban tratando de hacer que todo esté bien para las personas significativas en sus vidas, y ambos están dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra para nunca fallar en conseguirlo.

"No sé qué fue lo que dijo tu padre, pero creo, que en este momento, un matrimonio solo complicaría las cosas. Solo nos daría algo más por lo cual preocuparnos. Un peso innecesario, en realidad."

Yamato la miró sorprendido, porque… eso había sido lo primero que se le había venido a la mente luego de pensar en el posible matrimonio.

"Así que, no sé si esto es la fiebre o el cansancio hablando, pero yo estoy segura que en el fondo, tu sabes que eso es cierto, y que realmente no quieres casarte, porque, Yamato, cuando tu realmente quieres, anhelas, algo, no hay nada, ni nadie, que te impida obtenerlo."

_Vaya. ¿Qué tan posible era para dos personas estar tan sincronizadas que a veces pensaban lo mismo?_

"Ningún obstáculo, ninguna excusa, ninguna situación, ni nuestros padres, ni nuestros amigos, lograrían impedirte llevar a cabo una boda si eso es lo que realmente quieres."

"¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, Sora?"

No pudo detener la pregunta que escapo de su boca, y para cuando logró comprehender lo que había dicho, tenía mucha curiosidad por la respuesta de Sora. No creía haberle preguntado eso nunca, tampoco recordaba haberlo hablado así que…

"¿Por más cliché que parezca?" respondió Sora y él la miró expectante. "Yo solo quiero estar contigo, y con Haruko, y con todos los posibles hijos que podamos tener más adelante, por el resto que me queda de vida, que, espero, sea bastante."

Si, definitivamente no la respuesta que esperaba. Bueno, si, si esperaba esa respuesta; en realidad, era la respuesta que su corazón esperaba, y quería decirle lo feliz que estaba con todos esto, pero su cansada mente solo reaccionó ante una pequeña parte de la oración, no al significado completo de esta.

"¿Quieres tener más hijos conmigo?"

Su respuesta debió ser divertida, o quizás solo su rostro era el cómico, porque Sora rio levemente antes de contestar: "¡Claro! Solo míranos, mira a Haruko; no importa cuántos hijos sean, todos serán adorables."

"Oh…"

Ahora, esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba, al menos no el tono juguetón que empleó al decirla; se supone que estaban hablando de algo serio, no era tiempo para bromear. Y Sora debió presentir su incomodidad, porque su expresión de suavizó un poco y con un tono serio, le volvió a responder.

"Si, Yamato, es… mi sueño poder formar—no, poder _expandir_ esta familia contigo."

"Oh…"

Como si su mente sacudiera la niebla que la cubría, Yamato recobró algo de claridad para pensar, se sintió menos cansado, con mas animo de poder expresarle a Sora como se sentía, poder hacerla sentir todo lo que él sentía cuando estaba con ella, esas miles de cosas contradictorias que pasaban en él, aunque le costara, él haría un esfuerzo, Dios, hacia el esfuerzo a diario, porque quería… quería que ella sintiera todo, todo eso—

"Te amo, Sora, como no tienes idea."

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y acercó sus rostros hasta apegar sus frentes. "Claro que la tengo, porque yo te amo tanto como tú a mí."

_Muy posible._

—Y un millos de cosas más.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_**Fin… casi.**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Como ya lo dije, aun falta el Epilogo, y como prometi, estará antes de Navidad, el capitulo extra, sin embargo, no se cuando este listo, pero chequeen mi perfil con frecuencia, o mi pagina de livejournal, que es ahi donde pongo informacion sobre actualizaciones y esas cosas.**

**Ojala no haya decepcionado a nadie con este Final, porque saben que escribirlos no es nada facil, pero a mi me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes tambien. Y, claro, no olviden dejar...**

**COMENTARIOS, =D, que es lo que me ayuda a mejorar, a todos nos gustan, para que negarlo.  
**


	14. XIV: Epilogo

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aqui esta el epilogo de esta historia, que asi como satisfaccion, tambien me dio muchos dolores de cabeza escribirla. Es corto, pero siento que es lo suficiente para decir lo que queria, y se situa algunos años en el futuro, como se daran cuenta al leerla.**

**Y deja algunas incognitas, si es que las logran encontrar, que seran respondidas cuando escriba la SECUELA, porque si, va a tener SECUELA, solo que no se cuando la escribiré, aun. Asi que esten atentos, porque puede ser cualquier dia XD.**

**Otra cosa, dense una vuelta por mi pagina de Deviantart, que he subido un dibujo tambien, en honor a este dia. 24.12. ...ayumi-nb(.)deviantart(.)com**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La vendedora observó a la joven pasearse por los pasillos, inspeccionando la ropa detenidamente; esta joven nunca preguntaba nada, ni hacia comentarios cuando alguien se le acercaba, solo sonreía, negaba con la cabeza y seguía con lo suyo—mirar.

Ella se le había acercado muchas veces en ocasiones anteriores, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos comprendió que la joven no quería la ayuda de nadie, por lo menos no ahora; ella era ese tipo de clientes que le gustaba encontrar lo que querían por su propia cuenta, lo sabía, y después buscaban a un vendedor para pagar. Era mejor dejarlos solos.

Así que, ¿por qué se encontraba mirándola, se preguntan? Bueno, eso era simple, pues desde hace unas semana que la joven solo frecuentaba _un_ departamento en la tienda. Claro, antes se le veía en compañía de su novio, asumía ella (y que novio, pensó), y la hermanita del novio. Esas ocasiones solo se presentaban de vez en cuando, y solo para comprarle ropa a la pequeña niña, así que era comprensible verla en este departamento, pero…

Ella observó como luego de varios minutos observando prendas de vestir, la joven se encaminó a la salida; otra vez sin lograr satisfacer sus necesidades y dejándola con mas y mas interrogantes.

"No entiendo…" suspiró.

Y es que, ¿por qué, si la hermana del novio tenia alrededor de cinco años, esta joven frecuentaba esa sección únicamente?

"Serás bruta," le respondió una de sus compañeras, una que llevaba mas tiempo trabajando en la tienda. "¿Cómo no entiendes?"

"La hermana del bombón no tiene menos de cinco años—"

"No es para la niña, bruta, es para ella."

"¿Eh?"

"Serás—" su compañera suspiró resignada y apuntó a la joven, quien se había detenido a conversar con una anciana. "¡Esta embarazada!"

"¡Oh!"

Claro, eso lo explicaba todo, y también el hecho que no se le notara la panza aun, seguro que tenia apenas unas semanas. Volteó a mirar a la joven, y sintió que todo caía en su lugar. Por eso siempre parecía andar emanando felicidad. Claro, obvio que una joven embarazada frecuentaría la sección de bebés; claro, claro, ¿cómo no verlo antes?

"Además, la niña no es la hermana pequeña del novio."

Eso desvió su atención de la joven, y miró a su compañera. "¿Cómo no? Si son idénticos."

Su compañera sujeto su cabeza y la giro hasta que la joven entró en su campo de visión. "Mírala detenidamente sus rasgos faciales, olvídate de su cabello y de sus ojos; solo obsérvala."

Y eso hizo, la observó con mucha atención, más de la que usualmente empleaba (lo cual, dado el hecho que no se había dado cuenta que la joven estaba embarazada, no era mucha). Observó la forma de su cara, su nariz, su boca, incluso sus orejas, y hasta su complexión, y siguió observando y observando y observando… hasta que lo vio.

"No…"

La sorpresa no cabía en ella, era simplemente demasiado para asimilar. Por solo unos pequeños detalles —detalles que todos pasaban por alto ante los rasgos más obvios de la niña— se podía notar la diferencia… gestos, la forma de expresarse, pequeños detalles—

La joven sonrió.

_Oh, Dios._

"No es cierto."

"Oh, sí lo es."

Oh. Oh. _Oh_.

"Difícil de creer, lo sé, pero es muy cierto."

Volteó a ver a su compañera, quien sonreía de manera triunfal, y fue ahí cuando se percató de algo. "Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así? Y dejaste que todas se hicieran ilusiones, aun sabiendo que él estaba fuera del límite."

Su compañera hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros. "Al comienzo trataba de decirles, a todas, que él jamás se interesaría en ellas, solo tiene ojos para la pelirroja, pero nadie me escuchó," hizo una pausa, y luego continuó. "Supuse que, si las dejaba tranquilas, se darían cuenta de la verdad por si solas, y funcionó."

"No, nadie tiene una relación tan perfecta."

"Yo no dije que fuera perfecta, de hecho, es lejos de serlo. Pero míralos, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que han aparecido en su camino, aun siguen juntos, y a mí no me parece que vayan a terminar muy pronto."

"No pueden ser muchos obstáculos, aun son muy jóvenes… aunque bueno, si ya tienen una hija de cinco años—"

"Llevan juntos seis años y tienen veintidós; saca la cuenta."

Oh. Dios, esto era demasiada información para asimilar en unos minutos, sin mencionar la decepción que sentía al saber que no había esperanza para ella (o para nadie en realidad) de poder ser el objeto del afecto del rubio. Maldición, ¿acaso no había justicia en este mundo? La pelirroja ya lo había tenido por seis años, ¿no lo podía compartir?

Espera un momento.

"¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?"

No logró conseguir una respuesta debido a que el supervisor decidió ese momento para llamar a la chica.

"Lo siento, me necesita el jefe."

Pero, claro, eso no sería suficiente para impedir que consiga su respuesta, no ahora cuando la curiosidad la mataba. "¡Espera, Jun! Solo dime—"

"¡Motomiya!"

Su compañera miró al supervisor y luego se volteó a verla. "Hasta hace unos años, yo era una más de esas chicas que mantenía la esperanza que algún día él me vería de verdad y se daría cuenta que estaría mejor conmigo. Aun ahora, a veces siento la esperanza viva pero… Nada dio resultado, mientras más trates de separarlos, mas unidos están. Cursi, lo sé, pero no hay otra forma de decirlo."

Otro grito del supervisor hizo reaccionar a Jun, quien se alejó rápidamente. Sin tener nada más que hacer, ella se volteó a tiempo para ver a la pelirroja salir de la tienda, y ahí afuera le esperaba el rubio, con su sexy sonrisa y aura peligrosa, pero increíblemente atractiva. Él la abrazó, casi de manera impersonal, y besó la frente de la pelirroja levemente, nada fuera de lo normal, pero fue la forma en que la miró luego, fue más que suficiente para corroborar todo lo que Jun había dicho.

"Bueno, maldición."

¿Dónde habían quedado los días en que los hombres cambiaban de chica tanto como cambiaban de ropa interior?

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sora reposó su frente en el borde del lavabo, no importándole tan encorvada para conseguirlo, solo quería sentir la fría superficie sobre su cálida piel. Y es que, Dios, como odiaba esto. Con una pasión inexplicable.

"Ah, maldición…"

Con gran velocidad y a la vez pesadez, se movió hacia el retrete, alcanzándolo justo a tiempo. Cayó de rodillas frente a este mientras terminaba de vaciar lo poco y nada de comida que tenía en el estomago.

Ella era una de las muchas personas que consideraba el embarazo una bendición; si, por muy cursi que sonara, así era. Pero también era de esas personas que pensaba que había ciertos aspectos de este acontecimiento que eran totalmente innecesarios, como lo era el malestar matutino. Claro, entendía que esto era solo producto de los cambios y ajustes por los que pasaba su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para acarrear por los siguientes siete meses a su bebé, pero… ¿eran realmente necesarios los mareos y las nauseas y los cambios de ánimo y todo lo que hacían a un embarazo pasar de ser la cosa más maravillosa del mundo a los nueve meses más terribles para la mujer?

"Maldición…"

No, no eran para nada necesarios.

_Y pensar que una acepta esta condición de manera voluntaria…_

Con gran esfuerzo, y luego de asegurarse que su estomago estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo para pasar el resto de la mañana descansando, Sora se levantó del piso, lavó su boca y prosiguió a regresar a su habitación.

El trayecto a la habitación no tomaba más de cinco segundos, pues quedaba a solo unos pasos del baño, pero decidió hacer una pequeña desviación y entró en el cuarto de Haruko. Que se encontraba vacío. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

El departamento que habían logrado conseguir —y con mucho esfuerzo tanto como de su parte como de la de Yamato— era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor. Dos dormitorios, un baño, living-comedor, y la cocina. Además, habían corrido con la suerte que el lugar estuviera justo en una esquina del edificio, por lo que contaba con dos balcones, uno en el living-comedor y otro en el dormitorio principal. Aunque tal vez no suerte, pues al estar en un decimo piso, debían ser extra cuidadosos con Haruko, quien con casi cinco años ya, no perdía la oportunidad de acceder a cualquier lugar de altura.

Amaba a su hija, en serio la amaba, más que nada en el mundo, pero por Dios que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas al ser tan traviesa.

_Si este bebé es un niño, Yamato se hará cargo de criarlo…_

La imagen que la recibió al entrar a su habitación hizo que olvidara todo sentimiento negativo que se había acumulado dentro de ella durante el transcurso que estuvo en el baño. Era una imagen familiar para ella, pero que hace ya bastante tiempo no la había visto, y no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación envolverla por completo.

Yamato se encontraba acostado sobre su espalda, plácidamente dormido en su lugar de la cama, una de sus manos reposaba sobre la almohada, junto a su cabeza, mientras que la otra había caído del borde de la cama y tocaba el piso. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, Yamato acostumbraba a dormir así la mayoría de las noches, pero era Haruko lo que hacia esta ocasión tan diferente. Su pequeña primavera estaba acostada casi de forma horizontal en la cama, su cabeza a la altura del hombro de Yamato, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su abdomen y la otra, como su padre, la tenia junto a su cabeza, finalmente, uno de sus pies descansaba sobre el estomago de Yamato mientras que el otro estaba firmemente posesionado debajo del mentón del rubio.

Casi como retroceder en el tiempo, así se sentía.

La última vez que había visto tal escena, fue cuando Haruko tenía tres años. ¡Dios, como volaba el tiempo!

"¿Hasta qué hora seguirás ahí parada?"

Sora sonrió, pero no se movió, disfrutaba mucho de la vista como para animarse a acercarse a la cama. "Oh, no lo sé, hasta que Haruko comience a patearte tal vez."

Casi como si la hubiera escuchado, Haruko estiró su pierna, dándole una pequeña patada a Yamato en la cara. El rubio gruño levemente, pero no hizo ningún ademan de quitarse el pie de la niña de la cara.

"Ya me pateó…" murmuró él, abriendo un ojo para mirarla. "Ahora ven a la cama, me estoy enfriando."

Esta vez sí hizo lo que se le pidió. Yamato se movió para acomodar a Haruko de mejor manera —seguramente ya no le resultaba tan tierno la costumbre que tenía su hija de patearlo mientas dormía— y se volvió a recostar. Sora se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a observar como Haruko de acurrucaba junto a ellos, su atención tuvo que ser dividida al momento en que Yamato comenzó a pellizcar su brazo.

"Oye, para algunas personas eso se consideraría abuso."

Yamato rio un poco y se puso a jalar de su brazo hasta que la tuvo recostada sobre él. Yamato se movió un poco hasta poder quedar en el centro de la cama y una vez ahí, Sora se acurrucó a su lado. Preocupada, se aseguró que su hija estuviera aun durmiendo y, asombrosamente, considerando todo el movimiento, la niña ni siquiera había dado algún indicio de protesta.

"¿Yamato?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Estas despierto?"

"Ajá…"

Sora sujetó la camiseta del rubio, jugando de forma nerviosa con los dobleces. "Hoy, cuando te pedí que nos juntáramos en el centro, no fue porque no quería que me acompañaras a comprar… de hecho, ni siquiera fui de compras."

"Está bien…"

"La verdad es que… Yamato, la verdad es que…"

Con un respiro profundo, soltó la verdad que la había estado acechando desde esa tarde.

"La verdad es que estoy embarazada."

Esperó, conteniendo el aliento, por una respuesta, pero cuando todo lo que recibió fue silencio, se sentó sorprendida. Su sorpresa, sin embargo, fue aun mayor al notar que su adorado novio estaba profundamente dormido.

"Ay, no es cierto."

A pesar de sentirse un poquito molesta ante esta aparente insensibilidad de parte de Yamato, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Lo dejaría dormir un par de horas más, y luego le dejaría caer la bomba que era su noticia y disfrutaría viendo como trataba de asimilar la información. Mientras tanto…

"Que descanses, Yamato."

Ambos merecían un par de momentos extras en paz, después de todo, se lo habían ganado.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews, criticas, y demas, son bienvenidos (a todos nos gustan =D)  
**


End file.
